Leyendo el epilogo
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: la batalla termino voldemort esta muerto y los mortifagos van rumbo a azkaban, el trio de oro recibe una sorpresa mas:)
1. reacciones

Casi todos estaba en la sala común de Grifindor, descansando de una dura batalla, Fred estaba en un sillón recuperándose del fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente **(Ron puso un hechizo de protección justo a tiempo que le salvo la vida)** George estaba sentado a su lado, Percy estaba en otro sillón hablando con su padre, Bill y Charlie estaban hablando animadamente de Quidditch junto con los gemelos, Molly estaba hablando con Fleur mientras veía que nadie fuera a molestar a Harry y Ginny que estaban teniendo una seria conversación en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, los que si no sabían dónde estaban eran Ron y Hermione a los que no veían desde hacía un buen rato

En eso bajan Harry y Ginny abrazados los hermanos de la pelirroja que estaban presentes se iban a lanzar sobre Harry pero la mirada de advertencia de sus padres se los impidió

Chicos basta ya deberían aceptar la relación de Harry y Ginny- dijo Arthur

Pero…-dijeron todos

Pero nada, Ginny ya es grande, además ustedes conocen a Harry perfectamente y saben que no le va a hacer daño a Ginny- dijo Molly

Jamás en la vida- dijo Harry mientras se acostaba cuan largo era en el sofá donde antes estaban sentados Percy y Arthur, Ginny se recostó sobre el acurrucándose en su pecho y Harry la rodeo con sus brazos, los hermanos Weasley gruñeron, Molly y Fleur soltaron Awww y Arthur solo sonrió al ver la felicidad que desprendían su hija y su yerno

Harry donde están Ron y Hermione- pregunto Arthur

No tengo idea cuando salimos de la oficina de Dumbledore ellos fueron a hacer no se que cosa y yo me vine para acá- dijo Harry

Tranquilo Arthur déjalos que disfruten de su relación- dijo Molly

Cariño no les estoy diciendo nada solo quiero saber sonde están Ron y Hermione- dijo Arthur

De quién crees que estoy hablando- dijo Molly ganándose la mirada incrédula de todos- Porque me miran así

Mama, no sé quién te metió la idea de que Ron y Hermione tienen una relación pero desde ya te digo que es mentira- dijo Ginny levantando la cabeza del pecho de Harry

Como que no, oh es que todavía no se han confesado sus sentimientos- dijo Molly-

Ah señora Weasley, Hermione tiene una relación de más de dos años con Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry

Que como va a ser posible, si esos dos se odian- dijo Molly

Es solo una pantalla, Draco y Hermione se confesaron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro a principios de su quinto año, pero lo mantuvieron en secreto para protegerse- dijo Ginny- dijeron que lo darían a conocer una vez que Voldemort muriera

Pero Ron y Hermione viven peleándose todo el tiempo y luego se reconcilian- dijo Molly

Si, y- dijeron todos

Que nunca han escuchado el dicho "los que se pelean se aman"- dijo Molly

Mama eso es lo más falso del mundo- dijo Ginny- yo casi nunca me peleo con Harry y míranos

Ustedes son un caso aparte- dijo Molly

Molly, Ginny tiene razón, las veces que nos hemos peleado nosotros la podemos contar con los dedos de una sola mano- dijo Arthur

Además Ron sale con alguien desde hace casi dos años- dijo Harry

En eso Ron entra a la sala común

RONALD WASLEY- grito Molly- COMO ES ESO DE QUE TIENES UNA RELACION DESDE HACE DOS AÑOS CON UNA CHICA QUE NO ES HERMIONE

Primero mama, por favor no grites que me duele la cabeza, segundo porque rayos tendría una relación con Hermione, si ella es una hermana para mi, sin ofender Ginny- dijo pasando la mirada de su madre a su hermana mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales- por cierto yo también estoy bien gracias por preguntar- agrego con sarcasmo

No te molesta que estén en esa posición- dijo Charlie refiriéndose a Harry y Ginny, el primero ya empezaba a quedarse dormido

No, porque para mí no hay nadie mejor para Ginny que Harry- dijo Ron

Ok basta de cuestionar a Harry y Ginny ya hablamos de esto así que déjenlos en paz- dijo Arthur sentado en otro sillón individual

Hablando de mi novia, Harry, Pansy quiere hablar contigo, pero le dije que necesitabas descansar, dice que quiere disculparse por lo del comedor- dijo Ron

Cuando bajemos a cenar hablo con ella, aunque es comprensible que reaccionara así- dijo Harry medio dormido y Ron asintió

Espera Pansy Parkinson, estas saliendo con la chica que quiso entregar a Harry- dijo Molly furiosa

Mama llevo dos años saliendo con ella, solo estaba asustada y no es para menos- dijo Ron- un monstruo perverso los amenazo con matarlos

Pues ve a terminar con ella ya mismo- dijo Molly

Agggg, no vayas a empezar, con lo mismo de Bill y Fleur- dijo Ron con fastidio cubriéndose el rostro con un cojín

Pero tú y Hermione- dijo Molly

Pero yo y Hermione nada, mis sentimientos por ella son los mismos que tengo por Ginny, amor de hermanos- dijo Ron su voz sonaba ahogada a causa del cojín

Pues no te creo, se que estas enamorado de Hermione y ella de ti- dijo Molly

Ok si no me crees a pesar de que te lo estoy diciendo de frente, ve por un frasco de veritaserum- dijo Ron

Bueno ya basta, Molly te está diciendo que no tiene ningún interés amoroso en Hermione, si no lo tiene, no lo tiene, no lo puedes forzar a que haga algo que no quiere- dijo Arthur viendo que su esposa iba a ir por el veritaserum

En eso entra Hermione

Hola chicos- dijo Hermione

Hola- dijeron todos menos Harry y Ginny que se habían quedado dormidos, al notarlo Hermione conjuro una manta sobre ellos

Ah Hermione podrías explicarme una duda que tengo- dijo Molly, los demás rodaron los ojos sabiendo lo que haría

Claro que se le ofrece- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Fleur

Porque sales con Draco Malfoy y no con Ron- dijo Molly

Porque Ron es como un hermano para mí- dijo Hermione extrañada- no me lo tome a mal, Ron es de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y si hay alguien en quien puedo confiar ciegamente o recurrir cuando lo necesite son él y Harry, pero mi relación con Ron, es como una típica relación de hermanos, así de simple

Pero Draco Malfoy, que tiene el que no tenga mi hijo- dijo Molly

Ok, señora Weasley, no es por ser grosera, pero ya le di una explicación- dijo Hermione- ahora le pido que por favor no se meta en mi vida privada

Pero Hermione- dijo Molly

Ok, señora Weasley está empezando a molestarme- dijo Hermione irritada- se lo estoy diciendo con amabilidad, mire que no he dormido en toda la semana y lo último que quiero es discutir con nadie, además usted no es quién para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer

Molly iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su marido

Molly, Hermione tiene razón, tú no eres nadie para decirle lo que puede o no hacer, ese trabajo es de sus padres y no les puedes pasar por encima- dijo Arthur- ya te dijo lo que siente por Ron y al igual que a Ron no la puedes obligar a hacer algo que no quiere

Bien hablaremos cuando descansen y sean consientes de las tonterías que están diciendo- dijo Molly

Argggg- rugieron ambos

Señora Weasley va enserio, se perfectamente lo que hago, usted no puede pretender venir a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer por que no es mi madre- dijo Hermione- así que déjeme en paz

Solo estas confundida- dijo Molly

Hermione iba a contestarle pero en eso entran Remus y Tonks la segunda con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos

Hola chicos como están- dijo Tonks pero rápidamente noto la tensión en el ambiente, aunque también se enterneció con la imagen que había en el sofá

Que ocurre- dijo Tonks

Nada solo estamos hablando de la confusión de Ron y Hermione y sus relaciones con las dos serpientes- dijo Molly

Pero bueno se cayó de un árbol o que!- Grito Hermione ya harta de esa conversación sin sentido

Se escucho un pequeño quejido de Harry, Hermione se tapo la boca y Ron se quito el cojín de la cara, ambos miraron a Harry sabiendo cómo se pondría si lo despertaban, pero Harry solo se dio vuelta dejando a Ginny contra el respaldo del sofá y los antes mencionado suspiraron con alivio

Así que ese es el pequeño Teddy- dijo Ron despues de unos minutos

Sip, chicos este es nuestro hijo Ted Remus Lupin, pero le diremos Teddy de cariño- dijo Tonks mostrando al bebe

Awww, que lindo- dijo Hermione dejando de lado su enojo

Toma cárgalo- dijo Tonks poniendo a su hijo en los brazos de Hermione que lo acuno contra su pecho

Si eg un bebito adogable- dijo Fleur que se había acercado

Hablando de relaciones hablaste con Draco- dijo Tonks mirando a Hermione

Si, se siente mal por no haber podido evitar que Bellatrix me torturara pero, si lo hubiera hecho nos habrían matado a los dos- dijo Hermione- igual el ayudo bastante al no delatar a Harry aunque si se lo veía aterrorizado- dijo Hermione- no sabes el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no correr a abrazarlo

Espera tú lo sabías- pregunto Molly

Claro que lo sabía seré torpe, pero no estúpida- dijo Tonks- que te dijo Draco

Bueno…- dijo Hermione sentándose en el sillón aun con Teddy en brazos

_Flash Back_

_Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del colegio buscando a Draco hasta que lo encontró en el quinto piso, mirando por una ventana_

_Draco!- dijo Hermione_

_Hermione!- dijo Draco_

_Hermione corrió hasta el que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y se dejo envolver por esos fuertes brazos mientras respiraba el olor a menta que su novio desprendía, mientras ella se abrazaba a la espalda de Draco y este aspiraba el olor a vainilla de Hermione_

_Lo siento- dijo Draco sin soltarla_

_Que?- pregunto Hermione_

_Lo siento no pude protegerte de Bellatrix- dijo Draco_

_Sabes que si te hubieras metido te abría matado, igual tu ayudaste al no delatar a Harry y eso es bastante- dijo Hermione mirándolo_

_Pero aun así te torturo- dijo Draco_

_Oye tranquilo todo estará bien- dijo Hermione- ella y Voldemort están muertos y no nos pueden lastimar_

_Te amo mucho mione- dijo Draco_

_Yo también te amo- dijo Hermione_

_Los dos se fundieron en un beso lento y suave pero a la vez muy apasionado_

_Fin Flash back_

Estuvimos hablando un rato y luego me vine para acá y el fue a ver a su madre- dijo Hermione

Hermione- dijo Molly

Sabe que no quiero escucharlo, usted no tiene ningún derecho a decirme lo que es mejor para mí, eso es trabajo de mi madre, así que no se meta- dijo Hermione- ya le dije que Ron es como un hermano para mí y de ahí no va a pasar, no me haga tomar medidas que no quiero tomar, fin de la discusión

Hermione le entrego el bebe a Tonks y salió de la sala común para tomar aire fresco

Ronald ve a terminar con Parkinson- dijo Molly

Jamás en la vida- dijo Ron

Tienes que hacerlo es una orden- dijo Molly

Mama no pudiste con Bill no vas a poder conmigo- dijo Ron- sabes que no voy a discutir esto, las cosas no son, ni van a ser como tu quieres

Pero tu y Hermione…- dijo Molly

Sabes que basta no me crees cuando te digo que amo a Pansy, ve por el veritaserum no me importa- dijo Ron y subió a la habitación de 7º para bañarse y cambiarse, también para dormir un rato

Estos dos hacen demasiado difíciles las cosas- dijo Molly

Molly!- dijo Arthur- ya te lo dijeron y de verdad estas empezando a fastidiar

Tiene razón, tú no eres nadie para ordenarle nada a Hermione por que no es tu hija y bueno Ron ya es mayor de edad, ya no tienes autoridad alguna sobre el- dijo Remus

Todos se fueron retirando, dejando sola a Molly, Hermione se quedo con Draco en la sala común de Slythering, donde se hicieron uno solo

comenten plisssssss

besos:)

pd: cambiare un poco el epilogo para que concuerde con las parejas ademas habran algunas presentaciones


	2. Las noticias

**Nota: las parejas son**

**Bill y Fleur, Charlie y alguien que no diré hasta despues, Percy y Audrey, Fred y Katie Bell, George con Emily Potter (le quise dar una hermana a Harry) Ron y Pansy, Harry y Ginny, Draco y Hermione y Neville y Hannah**

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la oficina de Mcgonagal, habían sido llamados para recibir buenas noticias que harían sus vidas mejores, los únicos que faltaban era el trió de oro que se estaban cambiando y sus parejas

Mientras esperaban a los adolescentes, Molly aprovecho para hablar con las madres de Pansy y Draco que charlaban animadamente

Señora debo pedirles algo- dijo Molly- alejen a su hijos de mi hijo y mi nuera

Disculpe, no entiendo de qué habla- dijo Narcisa

Lo que escucho aleje a ese hijo suyo de mi nuera Hermione- dijo Molly- y usted a su hija del mío, Ron y Hermione deben estar juntos

Ok, eso no es ninguna ley, así que deje de decir tonterías- dijo Rebecca Parkinson

No, pero la madre de Hermione me pidió que le dijera que alejara a su hijo, de su hija por quiere que se case con mi hijo- dijo Molly en eso llego Kinsley con los padres de Hermione que habían escuchado lo que dijo Molly

En serio dijo eso- pregunto Narcisa

Si eso dijo- mintió Molly

Que raro porque no recuerdo haber hablado nunca con usted- dijo Jean Granger detrás de ella con evidente molestia

Oh, señora Granger como…- empezó Molly pero fue interrumpida por una fuerte bofetada de parte de Jean Granger

Como se atreve a pretender imponerle algo a mi hija y decir mentiras sobre mí- dijo Jean muy molesta

Señora yo solo digo que Ron y Hermione son perfectos el uno para el otro- dijo Molly

Mire señora, mi hija es feliz con Draco, la única que tiene derecho a imponerle algo a mi hija soy yo y nadie me pasa por encima, se lo advierto desde ya, no se atreva a tratar de sabotear la relación de mi hija o va a saber quién soy yo y no le va a gustar- dijo Jean de una manera que habría hecho sentir a Voldemort orgulloso, Molly retrocedió asustada hasta donde estaba su esposo y sus hijos mayores (Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos con sus parejas) y no dijo nada mas, Jean se dio la vuelta para mirar a la suegra de su hija y con una voz más amable y dulce dijo- Hola Narcisa como estas

Bien, gracias y tú- dijo Narcisa

También estoy bien, solo quiero ver a mi hija- dijo Jean- como esta Draco

El está bien, ahora estará tranquilo y a salvo- dijo Narcisa

Según me dijo el señor Kinsley, ese mago murió- dijo Jean

Si lo cual me alegra, no volverá a tocar a Draco y mi marido tampoco que ahora esta camino a azkaban, la prisión de magos- dijo Narcisa

Me alegra que todo esté en orden, es un buen chico, no merecía esto- dijo Jean

Si, ah lo siento no te he presentado a mi amiga y madrina de Draco, Rebecca Parkinson- dijo Narcisa- Rebecca ella es la madre de mi nuera Jean Granger

Un gusto- dijo Rebecca

Igualmente- dijo Jean, las dos mujeres se estrecharon las manos

En eso entran todos los que faltaban

Mama, Papa!- dijo Hermione al ver a sus padres y corrió a abrazarlos

Oh querida me alegra tanto verte- dijo Jean abrazándola con fuerza

Hola princesa- dijo Nigel Granger uniéndose al abrazo

Los extrañe mucho- dijo Hermione

Tranquila cariño estamos aquí- dijo Jean

Gracias Kinsley- dijo Hermione despues de un rato más tranquila

De nada, era lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti- dijo Kinsley dedicándole una sonrisa

Oh Draco querido como estas- dijo Jean al fijarse en el novio de su hija

Bien gracias- dijo Draco

Bueno señores ya que estamos aquí tomen asiento- dijo Kinsley

Todos se sentaron en parejas, Molly fulminaba con la mirada a Draco y Pansy, pero estos ni se inmutaban

Ok la razón por la que los mande a llamar fue por lo siguiente- dijo Mcgonagal- antes de morir el profesor Dumbledore me comento un pequeño secreto, a principios del año pasado le llego un paquete del futuro de todos ustedes, pero solo debía mostrárselo luego de que Voldemort muriera y aquí esta, consta de sus vidas dentro de unos 20 años a partir de ahora y un video con la presentaciones de sus hijos- dijo la profesora todos se miraron emocionados

Entonces abro el paquete- dijo Mcgonagal al ver la emoción de sus alumnos

SI!- dijeron todos

Ok pero primero Kinsley creo que debes decir algo más- dijo Mcgonagal

Oh vamos- se quejaron los adolescentes

Ya tranquilos- dijo Kinsley en parte divertido- bueno junto con el paquete venia un hechizo que permite revertir algunos hechizos, decidimos usarlo principalmente para Harry, que quien es el que más ha sufrido por los actos de Voldemort y también pensamos en Neville

De que estás hablando- dijo Harry

Por toda respuesta Kinsley fue hacia una habitación al final del despacho y de pronto aparecieron los mismísimos James y Lilly Potter en carne y hueso, a su lado estaban Frank y Alice Longbotton sin ningún síntoma de locura

Todos se quedaron sin habla

Pero… como…- dijo Sirius (lo siento olvide mencionar que tampoco murió)

Bueno el hechizo fue creado por uno de los hijos de Harry, una hija de Ron y un hijo de Hermione- dijo Kinsley Molly iba a decir algo pero la mirada que le envió la madre de Hermione le cerró la boca- pero las condiciones son que la persona a revivir, hubiera muerto de forma injusta, por una buena causa y no por medios naturales, en el caso de James y Lilly ellos murieron a manos de Voldemort y por una buena causa- dijo señalando a la pareja que sonreía feliz al ver a su hijo que los miraba con los ojos abiertos- en el caso de Frank y Alice, les devolvió la cordura

No, es imposible yo, yo los saque de entre los escombros, es imposible yo los mate, por mi culpa están muertos y no van a regresar -dijo Sirius en un ataque de pánico- LUNATICO SI ESTO ES UNA BROMA TERMINALA YA

Sirius tu no hiciste nada malo solo querías ayudar- dijo Lilly con suavidad viendo el terror por el que pasaba su cuñado

Sirius hermano estamos aquí todo está bien- dijo James acercándosele

Es imposible, esto es solo un sueño más del que voy a despertar- dijo Sirius sin moverse mientras James se le acercaba cada vez más

James viendo el estado de su mejor amigo no tuvo otra idea más que abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, Sirius sin darse cuanta se aferro a él y se echo a llorar nadie decía nada

Lilly- dijo Remus

Remus- dijo Lilly y abrazo a su amigo que le devolvió el abrazo y también soltó algunas lagrimas

Lilly, Alice- dijo Keisi la novia de Sirius

Keisi- dijeron las mencionadas y las tres se abrazaron

Sirius, Remus- dijo Frank

Frankie- dijeron los tres merodeadores

Los golpearía por decirme así, pero me alegra verlos- dijo Frank y los cuatro se abrazaron

Ah señores me alegra mucho verlos, pero creo que personas quieren verlos- dijo Mcgonagal limpiándose las lagrimas

Todos voltearon a ver a Neville y Harry

Mama, papa- dijo Neville mientras Harry retrocedía

Oh, mi bebe- dijo Alice abrazándolo Neville tardo un poco pero le devolvió el abrazo y hundió su cara en el cuello de su madre, Frank se les unió rápidamente

Los extrañe muchísimo- dijo Neville

Tranquilo cariño estamos aquí y no nos volveremos a ir- dijo Alice acariciándole el cabello

Harry- dijo Lilly acercándose a su hijo

Harry que había tratado de mantener el pánico, sus emociones y la compostura no pudo más y saco la varita

Aléjate te lo advierto- dijo Harry apuntando a su madre con la varita

Harry tranquilo somos nosotros- dijo James

No esto es solo una broma de mal gusto- dijo Harry

Harry…- dijo Lilly

Cállate no te creo, no voy a creer esto, mis padres están muertos y no me importan lo que digan, Voldemort los mato y al mismo tiempo me arrebato todo, mi hogar, mi felicidad, mi infancia y mi libertad -dijo Harry- recién ayer logre recuperar el control de mi vida y matare a CUALQUIERA que intente arrebatármela de nuevo

Harry esto no es una broma, nunca jugaríamos así contigo- dijo Kinsley

Harry cariño te amamos, estamos aquí contigo- dijo Lilly tratando de acercarse para abrazarlo

Harry no pudo más y salió corriendo de ahí seguido de Ginny, Ron y Hermione, Lilly iba a correr tras él pero fue detenida por Remus

Lilly déjalo, necesita calmarse- dijo Remus

De acuerdo- dijo Lilly- un momento donde esta Emily

Todos voltearon a ver a Keisi

Oh demonios tengo que ir a buscarla, vengo en un rato- dijo Keisi

Espérame voy contigo- dijo George corriendo tras ella

Donde esta Emily - dijo James

Bueno en el cuarto año de Harry se hizo el torneo de los tres magos, pero alguien metió el nombre de Harry por tanto fueron cuatro magos, al final de la última prueba Voldemort regreso y Harry le pidió a Dumbledore que enviara a Emily lo mas lejos de Inglaterra y de Europa que fuera posible, Emily a estado viviendo en Estados Unidos desde entonces, al principio lo tomo mal pero se fue solo porque Harry se lo pidió, no se que le dijo exactamente pero al final acepto, ella va a Salem, y Keisi va todo el tiempo a ver como esta- dijo Remus

Ah ok, como es- dijo James

Es idéntica a Lilly pero con tus ajos- dijo Sirius- pero de resto es una mezcla de los dos, igual que Harry y los dos pertenecen a Grifindor

James y Lilly sonrieron

Mientras con Harry

Harry cálmate- dijo Ginny

No me voy a calmar, tienes idea las cosas por las que tuve que pasar, para que de pronto me vengan con esto- dijo Harry

Si- dijeron los tres

Ok pregunta estúpida lo admito- dijo Harry- pero Hermione tu viste como me puse en el valle de Godric, tu sabes lo que vi en el espejo Ron, ustedes saben lo que me ah costado, llegar hasta aquí

Lo sabemos, te mereces ser feliz, Harry no será fácil pero estamos aquí para ti- dijo Ron

Es que no se que hacer, siempre quise esto, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que nunca pasaría- dijo Harry sentándose en el césped (estaban junto al lago)

Cariño sabemos que es difícil, pero tienes que intentarlo- dijo Ginny

Si es como aprender a caminar al principio te vas a caer, pero al final lo vas a lograr- dijo Hermione

Tiene razón, tranquilo todo saldrá bien, aquí estamos para ayudarte- dijo Ron- igual que siempre

Si tienen razón- dijo Harry

Una cosa más deja esas amenazas de que vas a matar a alguien, decir esas cosas tiende a traer problemas- dijo Hermione

Bueno ya- dijo Ron y luego volteo a ver a Harry- vamos

Si vamos- dijo Harry y los cuatro se levantaron y fueron a la oficina

En la oficina

Draco y Pansy hablaban con sus madres, los señores Granger hablaban con la profesora Mcgonagal, Molly decía las razones por los cuales Ron y Hermione debían estar juntos pero nadie la escuchaba, los Weasley hablaban animadamente, los Potter, Longbotton, Remus, Sirius y Tonks hablaban sobre sus hijos y los actualizaban sobre todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia y Teddy estaba dormido en los brazos de Pansy

En eso vuelven a entrar el trió de oro y Ginny, Ron y Hermione fueron con Draco y Pansy para frustración de Molly y Ginny se quedo detrás de Harry

Harry se quedo mirando a sus padres que se habían parado delante de el

Yo lo siento, es solo que…- dijo Harry

Oh cariño tranquilo nosotros entendemos que sea difícil para ti – dijo Lilly abrazándolo con mucha fuerza

Harry se aferro a su madre y empezó a sollozar sin importarle quien lo viera por una vez en su vida, James se unió a ellos

Despues de un rato con los ánimos más tranquilos y que Molly se diera cuenta de que no lograría juntar a Ron y Hermione, vinieron algunas presentaciones

Ellos son mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos prácticamente Ron y Hermione.- dijo Harry

Un gusto- dijeron ambos chicos

Igualmente y llámenos James y Lilly, las formalidades son para personas de la edad de Mcgonagal- dijo James

SEÑOR POTTER- Grito Mcgonagal

Ella es el amor de mi vida y mi prometida Ginny Weasley- dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny (ya se lo habían dicho a los demás)

Un gusto Ginny- dijo Lilly abrazándola

El placer es mío señora Potter- dijo Ginny nunca creyó que conocería a su suegros

Oh llámame Lilly, seremos familia despues de todo- dijo Lilly

Ok- dijo Ginny

La maldición Potter de arriba abajo- dijo Sirius

De que hablas- dijo Harry

Bueno todo Potter varón, es idéntico a su padre con los ojos de su madre, tiene el cabello negro muy revuelto, tiene problemas en la vista y lo ultimo y no menos importante - dijo Remus- por ultimo y no menos importante todo Potter tiene su pelirroja, otra cosa es que el primogénito siempre es varón

Enserio- dijo Harry

Si, los últimos 500 años todos los varones Potter no hemos casado con pelirrojas y todos hemos tenido puros varones, aunque claro nosotros tuvimos a Emily- dijo James

Molly no sabes lo mucho que te agradesco que hayas cuidado de Harry- dijo Lilly

Oh querida, es un buen chico y no se merecía todo esto y se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar- dijo Molly

Claro que si aunque ahora quiero saber donde esta mi hija- dijo Lilly

Keisi ya debe estar regresando- dijo Remus

En eso tocan a la puerta

Media hora antes: Emily, Keisi y George

Esto es increíble, no lo puedo creer- decía Emily

Si yo tampoco lo creí, tu hermano salió corriendo- dijo Keisi

Lógico él es quien ha sufrido todo el golpe- dijo Emily

Sí, bueno vamos, no hagamos esperar a tus padres- dijo Keisi que ya había encogido todo el equipaje de Emily y lo metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo

De hecho antes de irnos Emily puedo contigo un momento, en privado- Dijo George

Ah claro- dijo Emily

Los dejare solos un momento- dijo Keisi y salió de la habitación y los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la cama

De que querías hablar- dijo Emily

Am, escucha se que no nos vemos desde tu tercer año pero, quería decirte que me gustas- dijo George Emily lo miro sorprendida y feliz

George yo…- dijo Emily

Lo sé, no te gusto, lo entiendo, soy tres años mayor, solo quieres que seamos amigos, pero quería que lo supieras- dijo George

George escucha, tu también me gustas, solo que no estaba segura, de hecho estar aquí, lejos de todos, me iso darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era algo más que amistad- dijo Emily- y enserio me hablas a mi de diferencia de edad, cuando Tonks se caso con mi padrino 14 años mayor- los dos se rieron un poco

Entonces quieres ser mi novia- dijo George

Claro que si- dijo Emily

George se acerco y la beso, al principio fue lento y suave, pero se fue haciendo mas apasionado y minutos más tarde George ya estaba acostado encima de ella, en eso el sonido de la puerta los interrumpe

Chicos, todo en orden- dijo Keisi

Si ya vamos- dijo George y luego miro a Emily- lo siento

No te preocupes- dijo Emily mientras se levantaban y se acomodaba el cabello- ven vámonos a casa

En Hogwarts

Keisi entro al despacho seguida por George y Emily que venían tomados de la mano

Harry iba a decir algo pero George lo interrumpió

No puedes decirme nada, tu sales y estas comprometido con mi hermanita- dijo George

Tú siempre me molestas a mí- dijo Harry a la defensiva

Ok, basta voy a ponerle fin a esto, ustedes no molestan a Harry y tu no lo molestas a él- dijo Arthur

Si señor- dijeron todos

Emily- dijeron James y Lilly

Mama, papa- dijo Emily con lágrimas en los ojos

Oh cariño, estas hermosa- dijo Lilly abrazándola, James se unió a ellas llevando a Harry con el

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando ese cuadro familiar que hasta la fecha era algo que solo pasaba en sueños

Despues de un rato todos volvieron a sus asientos

Bueno antes de ir a la lectura, tengo un par de anuncios mas- dijo Kinsley- para Ron y Harry, el ministerio el ofrece un puesto en el departamento de aurores de forma inmediata, comienzan en octubre

SIIII!- dijeron los dos chicos

Espera y sus éxtasis- dijo Molly

Con todo lo que hicieron para vencer a Voldemort es más que suficiente para aprobar sus éxtasis- dijo Kinsley- Hermione a ti te ofrecen un puesto en el departamento de aplicación de leyes mágicas

Genial- dijo Hermione entusiasmada siendo abrazada por sus padres

Además se les otorga la orden de Merlín 1º clase y 5000 galeones a cada uno- dijo Kinsley los tres amigos se miraron

Wow felicidades chicos- dijo Lilly y las madres de los chicos los abrazaron

Ginny, Neville, por dirigir el ejercito de Dumbledore y mantener ayudar a proteger a los alumnos, se les otorga la orden de Merlín 2º clase, mas 3000 galeones a cada uno- dijo Kinsley- además, Neville me comentaron que te gusta la herbolaria

Si señor- dijo Neville y su padre le revolvió el cabello orgulloso

Bueno, a partir del próximo año, serás profesor de herbolaria, de los alumnos de 1º a 3º curso- dijo Kinsley

Wow Gracias- dijo Neville, su sueño estaba hecho realidad

De nada te lo mereces y espero recibir, buenas noticias sobre ti- dijo Kinsley

Frank y Alice abrazaron a su hijo

Ahora Ginny, estuve hablando con varias personas y te conseguí un puesto en el equipo de las arpías de Hollyheads- dijo Kinsley- solo tienes que hacer una prueba por formalidad, pero despues de que cumplas 17 años

No te creo Gracias!- dijo Ginny y fue felicitada por todos

Bueno una última cosa más, para no tener que dar muchas explicaciones sobre James y Lilly, solo diremos que Voldemort les puso un hechizo que los dejo en coma y que una vez muerto Voldemort despertaron, de Frank y Alice diremos algo parecido, pero de eso me encargo yo más tarde- dijo Kinsley y todos asintieron de acuerdo- ahora si profesora

Bueno, esto es sobre una pequeña parte de sus vidas dentro de unos 20 años, una vez terminada la lectura, veremos unos videos, donde conocerán a sus hijas-dijo Mcgonagal y todos asintieron

Bien empiezo- dijo Mcgonagal tomando las hojas- 19 años despues

**comenten plisssssss:)**

**pd: alterare un poco el epilogo para que concuerde con las parejas**

**besos:) **


	3. 19 años despues

**como dije el epilogo esta un poco modificado y Harry y Ginny tienen mas hijos**

**El otoño pareció llegar repentinamente ese año. La mañana del uno de Septiembre era crispada y dorada como una manzana**

Me gusta ese clima no hay ni mucho frio, ni mucho calor- dijo Ron y todos asintieron

**Y mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaba como telas de araña en el aire frío. Cuatro grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban, las lechuzas dentro de ellas ululaban indignadamente, y la pequeña pelirroja se demoraba temerosamente tras sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.**

Que tierna- dijeron todas las mujeres

**-No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú iras, -le dijo Harry.**

**-Dos años, -resopló Lilly- **

Ah gracias por ponerle mi nombre- dijo Lilly con lagrimas en los ojos

De nada mama/Lilly- dijeron Harry y Ginny con eso Lilly fue a abrazarlos

**¡Yo quiero ir ahora!**

**-Basta Lilly, Dorea **

Le pusiste el nombre de tu abuela- dijo Remus y Harry, Emily y James sonrieron

**Tampoco puede ir y ella no está llorando- dijo Ginny- el tiempo pasa rápido y sin que te des cuenta, ya estarás en Hogwarts**

**Los transeúntes miraban curiosamente a las lechuzas y al hurón mientras la familia se abría paso hasta la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus llegó hasta Harry por encima del clamor que les rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.**

**-¡No! ¡No estaré en Slythering!**

**-¡James, dale un respiro! -dijo Ginny.**

Oye no me dejaste ningún nombre- dijo Emily

Yo soy el mayor- dijo Harry

**-Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor-. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth... Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio, mientras su hermano mayor se reía**

**-Jhon no te burles que no es gracioso- dijo Harry y el niño se callo**

Ustedes dos si son aburridos, a un bromista hay que dejarlo hacer bromas- dijeron los gemelos y los merodeadores

Que haga bromas y moleste a su hermano son dos cosas diferentes- dijo Ginny

**Los ocho Potter se aproximaron a la barrera. **

SEIS HIJOS- Gritaron los Hermanos de Ginny- EMBARAZASTE A NUESTRA HERMANITA SEIS VECES

BASTA- Grito Molly y sus hijos se callaron

**Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermano menor, James tomó el carrito de manos de su madre y echó a correr seguido de su hermano. Un momento después ambos se habían desvanecido.**

**-Me escribiréis, ¿verdad? -preguntó Albus a sus padres inmediatamente, aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de su hermano**

**-Cada día, si quieres que lo hagamos, -dijo Ginny.**

Serás una buena madre Ginny- dijo Molly

Lilly sonreía con tristeza a ella le hubiera encantado llevar a sus hijos a tomar el tren, pero por culpa de Voldemort nunca pudo hacerlo, James se dio cuenta y la abrazo

**-No cada día, -dijo Albus rápidamente-. James dice que la mayoría de la gente solo recibe cartas de casa una vez al mes.**

**-Escribimos a los gemelos tres veces por semana, -dijo Ginny.**

**-Y no deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts -añadió Harry-. A tu hermano le gusta gastar bromas**

**-Me enviaras una copia de tu libro verdad mama- dijo Joanne**

**-si hija apenas lo termine- dijo Ginny mirando a la mayor de sus hijas**

Rectifico cuatro embarazos- dijo Bill mientras él y sus hermanos fulminaban con la mirada a Harry

Oye cumpliste tu sueños de ser escritora- dijo Hermione Ginny sonreía feliz

**Lado a lado, empujaron el carrito hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad. Cuando se aproximaron a la barrera, Albus hizo una mueca, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. Figuras confusas se movían como un enjambre a través de la neblina, en la que los gemelos ya habían desaparecido.**

**-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Albus ansiosamente, espiando hacia las nebulosas formas que pasaban mientras se abrían paso andén abajo.**

**-Los encontraremos -dijo Ginny tranquilizadoramente.**

**Pero el vapor era denso, y resultaba difícil discernir la cara de nadie. Desconectadas de sus propietarios, las voces sonaban antinaturalmente ruidosas. Harry creyó haber oído a Percy discurriendo ruidosamente acerca de las regulaciones de escobas, y se alegró la excusa que se le presentaba para no pasar y saludar...**

Oye- dijo Percy y Harry le saco la lengua

**-Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.**

**Un grupo de siete personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Joanne, Lilly, Dorea y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.**

**-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.**

**Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió y se pusieron a hablar con la hermana de Rose y con Joanne**

**-¿Todo bien al aparcar entonces? -preguntó Ron a Harry-. Para mí si. Pansy no se creía que pudiera pasar un examen de conducir muggle, ¿verdad? Pensó que había Confundido al examinador.**

**-No, no es cierto, -dijo Pansy que traía cargado al menor de sus hijos-. Tenía una fe absoluta en ti.**

**-Para que quede claro, le Confundí. -susurró Ron a Harry mientras juntos alzaban los baúles de los mellizos, la lechuza y el hurón hasta el vagón-. Solo olvidé mirar por el retrovisor, y mira tú. Puedo utilizar un Encantamiento Supe sensorial para eso.**

RON!- grito Pansy

Que no lo he hecho- dijo Ron y Pansy rodo los ojos

**De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lilly, Dorea y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose y Emma, teniendo una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.**

**-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.**

**-¡Ron!**

En la oficina Ron se gano tres zapes de parte de Ginny, Pansy y Hermione

Sabes que por parte de Pansy alguno va a quedar en Slythering verdad- dijo Draco

Si ya sé, pero eso no significa que no puedo hacer una broma inocente- dijo Ron

**Lilly y Hugo rieron, pero Albus, Joanne, Emma y Rose parecían solemnes.**

**-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Pansy y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió levemente hacia un punto a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y seis personas que caminaban hacia ellos**

**- Oigan chicos aquí- dijo Ron levantando el brazo para llamar su atención**

**Draco y Hermione se acercaron, detrás de ellos venían sus cuatro hijos**

Valla no perdieron el tiempo- dijeron los gemelos y la pareja se puso roja

**-Hola como están- dijo Hermione**

**- bien- dijeron todos**

**-Emocionado Scorpius- dijo Ginny Scorpius se parecía a Draco tanto como su hijo Albus se parecía a su marido**

**-si madrina- dijo Scorpius y se puso a hablar con Albus**

**-Rose, Emma, Joanne asegúrense de superar a estos dos- dijo Ron ganándose un zape de Pansy, Ginny y Hermione**

En la oficina ocurría lo mismo

Ya dejen de golpearme, si todavía no he hecho nada- dijo Ron

Por si acaso- dijo Ginny

**-Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No empieces, con eso!**

**- De Nuevo!- dijeron Ginny y Pansy**

Las tres chicas volvieron a golpear a Ron

**-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron**

**-¡Ey!**

**James había reaparecido, se había librado a sí mismo de su baúl, lechuza y carrito, y evidentemente estaba que explotaba con nuevas noticias, Jhon ignorando a su Hermano fue directamente a hablar con el hijo mayor de Draco y Hermione Alex**

**-Teddy está de vuelta, -dijo sin respiración, señalando sobre el hombro hacia las vaporosas nubes-. ¡Acabo de verle! Y adivinad que está haciendo. ¡Besándose con Victorie!**

**Fulminó con la mirada a los adultos, evidentemente decepcionado por su falta de reacción.**

**-¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Besándose con nuestra Victorie! ¿Nuestra prima? Y le pregunté a Teddy que estaba haciendo...**

**-¿Les interrumpiste? -dijo Ginny- Te pareces tanto a Ron...**

Oye- dijo Ron haciéndose el ofendido

Oh perdón Ron, debí decir, te pareces a tus seis tíos, si todos son iguales- dijo Ginny

Los seis chicos miraron feo a su hermana que les saco la lengua y beso a Harry que correspondió gustoso

**-... ¡y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después me dijo que me largara. ¡La estaba besando! -Añadió James como preocupado de no haber sido lo bastante claro Jhon solo rodaba los ojos**

**-¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran! -murmuró Lilly soñadoramente-. ¡Entonces Teddy sería realmente parte de la familia!**

**-Ya viene a casa a cenar casi todos los días -dijo Harry, ... falla mi imaginación pero supongo que dice algo así como qué más da que se quede todo el rato.**

Parece que se lleva bien con nosotros- dijo Ginny mirando a Teddy que jugaba con su cabello

Bueno son sus padrinos despues de todo- dijo Tonks

**-¡Si! -dijo James entusiasmado-. No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al... Teddy podría quedarse mi habitación.**

**-No, -dijo Harry firmemente-. Al y tú os estaríais peleando a cada rato y no quiero que la casa acabe demolida, porque crees que les dimos habitaciones separadas**

Bien hecho chicos- dijeron Arthur, Molly y Lilly por experiencia propia, Molly y Arthur por sus hijos y Lilly por los merodeadores

**Comprobó su reloj para comprobar la hora **

**-Son casi las once, será mejor que subáis.**

**-¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! -dijo Ginny a James y Jhon y los abrazó.**

**-¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor.**

**-Pero conoces a Neville...**

**James puso los ojos en blanco.**

**-Fuera, si, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbotton, ¿verdad? No puedo entrar en Herbología y darle recuerdos...**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tonterías de su madre, se apresuró a adelantarse para dar una patada a Albus.**

Lo que me espera- dijeron Harry y Ginny mientras los demás se reian

**-Luego te veo, Al. Vigila a los Thestrals.**

**-Creía que eran invisibles. Dijiste que eran invisibles.**

**Pero James simplemente se rio, permitió que su madre le besara, dio un abrazo rápido a su padre, después saltó rápidamente al tren. Le vieron avanzar, después alejarse vagón arriba hacia sus amigos.**

**-Yo saludo a Neville mama- dijo Jhon abrazándola**

Al menos uno hace caso- dijo Harry y Ginny asintió

**-Los Thestrals no son nada de qué preocuparse, -dijo Harry a Albus-. Son criaturas gentiles, no hay nada que asuste en ellos. De todos modos, vosotros no vais a llegar a la escuela en los carruajes, iréis en botes.**

**Ginny se despidió de Albus.**

**-Te veremos en Navidad.**

**-Adiós, Al, -dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. No te metas en líos con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.**

Buenos consejos Harry- dijo Remus

**-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?**

**El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.**

Lógico que le de miedo quedar con las serpientes- dijo Sirius

Oye que te pasa- dijeron Draco, Pansy y sus madres, Narcisa al mismo tiempo le dio un zape a su primo

Ya que humor- dijo Sirius y Narcisa lo volvió a golpear- mejor me cayó

**Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus y Joanne entre los seis hijos de Harry, habían heredado los ojos de Lilly.**

Los hermosos ojos de su padre- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry que le sonrió y la beso

**-Albus Severus, -dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oírle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose, Emma y Joanne que ya estaban en el tren-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slythering y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.**

**-Pero y si...**

**-... entonces la Casa Slythering habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slythering. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.**

**-¡De veras!**

**-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry.**

Nunca nos dijiste- dijo Ron

Bueno ya lo saben- dijo Harry- además Hermione tampoco nos ha dicho lo que le dijo el sombrero

Como si hiciera falta, no hay que ser Dumbledore, para saber que el sombrero quiso enviarla a Ravenclaw- dijo Ginny y Hermione asintió, Draco la beso en la cabeza

**Nunca antes había contado eso a sus hijos, y vio la maravilla en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Pero ya las puertas se estaba cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.**

**-Jhon cuida a tus hermanos- dijo Harry abrazando a su hijo mayor**

**-si papa, Vamos Al- dijo Jhon**

**Albus y Jhon saltó al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras ellos. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecían estar vueltas hacia Harry.**

**-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Albus mientras Rose, Joanne, Emma y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.**

**-No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron-. Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.**

Parece que no saben nada- dijo Ginny

Ginny, si encuentras la forma de explicarles todo esto a los niños, sin traumarlos, adelante, pero yo no les voy a decir nada- dijo Harry, Ginny no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón, sería imposible darles una explicación sin aterrorizarlos

**Albus, Joanne, Rosie, Emma, Hugo, Lily y Dorea rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él...**

Tranquilo todo estará bien- dijo Ginny abrazándolo, en respuesta Harry volvió a besarla

**El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.**

**-Estará bien -murmuró Ginny.**

**Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente.**

**-Lo sé.**

**La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien.**

Ron, Harry y Hermione respiraron aliviados, si a Harry no le hacía dolido la cicatriz en casi 20 años significaba que la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocrux había sido un éxito y Voldemort estaba definitivamente muerto, no tenían que preocuparse por nada más que por vivir sus vidas

Espera la cicatriz- dijo Lilly

Cuando Voldemort me ataco en el valle de Godric se creó una especie de conexión que se rompió con su muerte- dijo Harry- despues lo explico mejor

Bueno ahora veamos el video de las presentaciones- dijo Mcgonagal

Leyó el hechizo, y en una de las paredes apareció una enorme pantalla, lo primero que se vio fue un letrero que decía

Presentando a la tercera Generación

**comenten plisssssss:)**

**gracias a todos los que comentaron**

**proximo capi: la familia Lupin**

**besos:)**


	4. Los Lupin

En la pantalla se vio una lujosa mansión y pudieron leer

Mansión Potter: Los Ángeles, California

Luego se vio una lujosa sala donde había un buen grupo de personas que iban entre los 8 y los 20 años, habían: rubios, castaños, pellirrojos más que todo y pelinegros

**Hola a todos, Nosotros somos la tercera generación- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo**

**Antes de empezar, les diremos que nos presentaremos por familias, y con eso me refiero al orden de nacimiento de ustedes- dijo una chica**

Todos miraron a los merodeadores

**Como lo deducen empezaremos por los Lupin- dijo otra chica**

**Chicos los dejamos solos- dijo otra chica**

**Todos salieron menos cinco personas, la cámara se enfoco en un sofá que se veía muy cómodo **

Teddy Lupin

El primero en aparecer fue un chico de unos 20 años castaño de ojos verdes idéntico a Remus, todos voltearon a ver al pequeño bebe que dormía en los brazos de su madrina

**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin, pero todos me dicen Teddy tengo 21 años, pertenecí a la casa de los leones como mi papa-dijo el chico**

Todos aplaudieron, pero más que nada los leones

**Antes de que papa se ponga histérico, no tengo su pequeño problema peludo y mis hermanos tampoco- dijo Teddy**

Remus y Tonks se miraron

**_TEDDY!- gritaron varias personas y le lanzaron cojines _**

**Que un error lo comete cualquiera- dijo Teddy- como sea, mis padrinos son Harry y Ginny Potter, aunque eso ya lo saben**

Todos aplaudieron a Harry y Ginny

**En el colegio fui prefecto y premio anual, pero no tenia un expediente muy limpio que digamos, yo fui una de las pesadillas de Mcgonagal- dijo Teddy- así que profesora vaya comprándose una buena reserva de calmantes**

En la oficina Mcgonagal se puso blanca, 1º los merodeadores, despues vinieron los Prewett, despues los gemelos Weasley, las misiones suicidas del trió de oro y ahora le tocaba aguantar a sus descendientes, que había hecho para merecer esto

**Jugué Quidditch como cazador- dijo Teddy**

Los jugadores aplaudieron al chico

**Soy animago, me convierto en lobo, mi apodo merodeador es obviamente lunático, mis mejores amigos son todos los Weasley, Black, Malfoy, Potter y Longbotton- dijo Teddy- estoy casado con una chica increíble y esperamos a nuestro primer hijo, si es varón lo llamaremos Remus William y si es niña Dora Fleur**

Todas las mujeres ya sabían a quien se refería

**Trabajo como auror- dijo Teddy**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos

**Bueno eso es todo de mi los dejo con el siguiente, nos vemos luego- dijo Teddy y salió de la pantalla**

Tras unos minutos apareció otra persona, esta vez una chica, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones, de resto es igual a Tonks

Macy Lupin

**Hola a todos, yo soy, Macy Andrómeda Lupin Tonks- dijo la chica**

Todos aplaudieron a la pareja

**Tengo 19 años, mis padres son Remus y Dora Lupin y antes de otra cosa no papa, no tengo tu pequeño problema peludo- dijo Macy y Remus respiro con alivio- soy metamorfomaga como Teddy y mama, pero yo solo puedo cambiar el color de mis ojos, lo que si es que suelo comer la carne en término medio**

Remus no te vayas a empezar a quejar, que hay muchas personas que se comen la carne a término medio- dijo Lilly y varios entre ellos Ginny asintieron

**En Hogwarts pertenecí a Hafflepuff como mi madre- dijo Macy- fui prefecta pero no premio anual, mi materia favorita era cuidados de criaturas mágicas**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos

**Fui otro de los dolores de cabeza de Mcgonagal, aunque no tanto como los merodeadores- dijo Macy**

Mcgonagal volvió a ponerse pálida, Tonks solo suspiraba ya que se lo esperaba y los bromistas sonreían

**No jugué Quidditch porque soy un poco torpe- dijo Macy**

**_Un poco!- dijeron varios entre ellos Teddy_**

Todos los que conocían a Tonks se rieron, pero fueron fulminados por la miradas de sus esposas y futuras esposas

**Bueno bastante, eso es herencia de mi madre, pero no te preocupes mama te amo- dijo Macy- como sea, igual iba a animar a mis amigos, me llevo bien con todos los Weasley, Potter, Black, Malfoy y Longbotton**

Tonks tenía lágrimas en los ojos

**Actualmente trabajo en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas- dijo Macy- mis padrinos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Malfoy**

Gracias Remus y Tonks- dijeron los dos chicos sonriéndole a la pareja

De nada- dijo Remus chocando las manos con Ron

Si ustedes serán unos grandes padrinos- dijo Tonks abrazándolos

Molly iba a decir lo horrible que según ella se escuchaba el nombre de Hermione con el apellido Malfoy y lo hermoso que suena con el apellido Weasley, pero la mirada que la madre de la castaña le mandaba de verdad la asustaba así que prefirió no decir nada

Mientras Draco repetía en su mente una y otra vez "Hermione Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy" suena increíble, pensaba mientras veía a Hermione abrazando a Tonks

**Estoy comprometida con Jhon Potter- dijo Macy y nos casaremos en unos meses, pero todavía no tenemos planes para tener hijos- dijo Macy**

Oye si tu hijo la lastima te mato a ti- dijo Remus apuntando a Harry con el dedo

Harry levanto las, manos en señal de inocencia

Bueno eso es todo de mi parte, los dejo con el siguiente, nos vemos en un rato, los amo bye- dijo Macy y salió de la pantalla

Dylan Lupin

En la pantalla apareció otro chico, castaño de ojos, marrones

**Hola a todos yo soy Dylan Sirius Lupin- dijo el chico **

Remus y Tonks se besaron

Vaya no perdieron el tiempo- dijo Sirius y Lilly le dio un zape, aunque en el pasado se hubiera quejado, esta vez la abrazo, la había extrañado mucho con todo y sus golpes, Lilly le devolvió el abrazo, sabiendo que significaba, nadie decía nada, tras unos minutos el video siguió

**Soy el tercer hijo de Remus y Tonks y tío Sirius no te puedo escuchar ni nada, pero sé lo que estas pensando y desde ya te digo que tu tampoco perdiste el tiempo- dijo Dylan**

**_Dylan!- dijeron otra vez_**

**Que, igual se va a enterar y tú no puedes decirme nada Ted, tú hiciste lo mismo- dijo Dylan y volteo a mirar la cámara- bueno, tengo 17 años, en septiembre empezare mi último año, por cierto estamos en vacaciones de verano, en Hogwarts yo también fui a Grifindor**

Todos aplaudieron al chico, los merodeadores sobre todo Remus sonreían con mucho orgullo

**Mis padrinos son Sirius y Keisi Black- dijo Dylan**

Gracias Lunático me alegra saber que no te olvidaste de mi- dijo Sirius que había vuelto a sentarse con su prometida- y gracias también por ponerle mi nombre

De nada canuto- dijo Remus

**Yo fui el sucesor de Teddy, como Lunático- dijo Dylan- pero yo no fui ni prefecto, ni premio anual, porque según Mcgonagal, hacer bromas todos los días, no entra en las cualidades que debe tener un prefecto**

Mcgonagal solo pensaba en cuando iba a tener un respiro

Los bromistas sonreían orgullosos

Bueno Minerva tendrás un respiro de once años, porque Teddy apenas tiene un mes de nacido- dijo Molly- y Keisi apenas está entrando en su segundo trimestre de embarazo

Supongo que es algo- dijo Mcgonagal

**Cuando salga de Hogwarts, quiero ir a trabajar con dragones con el tío Charlie- dijo Dylan**

Charlie en la oficina sonrió abiertamente, pero la mirada de su madre y Tonks le borro la sonrisa de la cara

Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, rogando porque sus madres no se enteraran de que habían salido de Gringotts sobre un dragón, aunque eso era mucho pedir, solo hacía falta ver un periódico o ir a ver como quedo el banco, era solo cuestión de tiempo y Molly ya debía saberlo

**Mis mejores amigos son los mismos de mis hermanos, saben que lo voy a resumir, todos los Weasley, Potter, Lupin, Malfoy, Black y Longbotton somos muy unidos- dijo Dylan- salgo con una Weasley no diré quien todavía, lo sabrán cuando se presente, pero si les diré que la amo y mucho**

Todos los Weasley fulminaron a Remus y al chico con la mirada

**Juego Quidditch como guardián y soy el capitan- dijo Dylan**

Los deportistas lo aplaudieron y los que no solo rodaron los ojos

**Ahora y papa, no te asustes, cuando yo nací, los médicos descubrieron que los genes de mis padres se fusionaron así que yo soy animago de nacimiento, el día que cae luna llena, yo me pongo muy irritable, no quiero ver a nadie, solo me escondo en mi cuarto y cuando anochece me oculto en el sótano y tomo mi forma animaga, no soy peligroso ya que soy consciente de todo, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar, yo no tengo tantas cicatrices como mi papa, solo algunas que me hice de pequeño- dijo Dylan**

Remus se había alterado un poco, pero con la explicación de su hijo se calmo

**Mis materias favoritas eran CCM y DCAO- dijo Dylan- creo que eso es todo, los dejo con el siguiente, los amo, nos vemos más tarde- dijo y salió del campo de visión**

Alexis Lupin

En la pantalla apareció otra chica, esta vez rubia de ojos verdes, idéntica a Tonks

**Hola a todos yo soy Alexis Ginny Lupin- dijo la chica**

La pareja volvió a besarse

Gracias, por ponerle mi nombre- dijo Ginny desde los brazos de Harry

De nada- dijeron Remus y Tonks a la madrina de su primogénito que todavía lo tenía cargado y dormía profundamente

**Mis padres son Remus y Dora Lupin, tengo 15 años, soy metamorfomaga completa, no tengo ningún síntoma de la licantropía de mi papa, salvo mi obsesión por el chocolate- dijo Alexis**

Todos los conocían el gusto de Remus (incluida Narcisa Malfoy) por el chocolate se rieron, Ron y Hermione les explicaron a Draco y Pansy

Hablando de chocolate dame uno quieres- dijo Harry, Remus se saco una rana de chocolate del bolsillo y se la dio a su sobrino- gracias

Lilly quería decirle que no era sano comer chocolates tan temprano pero lo que había dicho hacia apenas 2 horas todavía sonaba en su mente "Voldemort me quito mi libertad y recién la recupere", así que prefirió dejarlo tranquilo, igual un chocolate de vez en cuando no es malo

**Pertenecí a la casa Ravenclaw ya que también herede la inteligencia de mi papa- dijo Alexis**

Todos la aplaudieron

**Yo no fui una pesadilla para Mcgonagal ya que no hacia muchas bromas- dijo Alexis y el ánimo de los bromistas bajo un poco, mientras Mcgonagal respiro con un poco de alivio- yo no juego Quidditch, porque no me gustan las alturas, pero siempre voy a alentar a mi familia, mis padrinos son Charlie Weasley y Emily Potter**

Los mencionados le agradecieron a la pareja

**Que mas, tengo novio, se llama Kevin y es lo único que diré- dijo Alexis- todos me dicen Lexi, soy animaga me convierto en lechuza**

Los bromistas la aplaudieron, mientras las mujeres pensaban, "acaso todos son animagos"

**Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero trabajar en el departamento de leyes mágicas- dijo Alexis**

Sus padres la veían orgullosos

**Me gusta pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia, en especial con mis padres- dijo Alexis- bueno creo que eso es todo, los amo nos vemos, los dejo con el siguiente- dijo y salió de hay**

Joel Lupin

En la pantalla apareció un niño de no más de doce años, de cabello negro y ojos color miel

**Hola a todos yo soy Joel James Lupin, el último hijo de Remus y Dora Lupin- dijo el niño**

Vaya cinco hijos lunático, me sorprende di ti- dijo Sirius

A mi tambien me sorprende, considerando lo que nos decias siempre- dijo James

Que les decía- dijo Ron

Que no pensaba ter hijos- dijo Sirius

Si cada vez que hablábamos de vuestros herederos, el solo decía, los únicos herederos que van a haber, son los de James y Sirius- dijo James imitando la voz de Remus que estaba muy rojo- por cierto gracias por ponerle mi nombre, es todo un honor

De nada cornamenta- dijo Remus "Wow que bien se siente volver a decir eso"

Despues de unos minutos de risas el video siguió

**Entre en la casa de los tejones- dijo Dylan**

Todos lo volvieron a aplaudir, sobre todo Tonks

**Recién acabo de cursar mi primer año, mi materia favorita es transformaciones, lo único que herede de mi papa, además de lo guapo, es su súper olfato de lobo, que se intensifica con la luna llena, es decir que los malos olores me hacen vomitar- dijo Joel- me gusta jugar Quidditch y planeo dar las pruebas para el equipo, como buscador**

Los jugadores volvieron a aplaudir

**Mis padrinos son George y Pansy Weasley- dijo Dylan**

Los dos chicos le agradecieron a la pareja, mientras Ron solo repetía en su mente "Pansy Weasley, Pansy Weasley" suena increíble- pensaba mientras besaba a Pansy que correspondió gustosa

**Mi mama dice que paso mas tiempo en el aire que en el suelo, pero cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser una súper estrella internacional de Quidditch como la tía Ginny- dijo Dylan**

Todos lo aplaudieron con entusiasmo, mientras Ginny sonreía por su triunfo como jugadora de Quidditch, estaba tan emocionada que lo único que atino a hacer fue besar a Harry que respondió el beso más que encantado, Lilly y James sonrieron al ver que su hijo era feliz

Soy el ultimo sucesor de mi hermano en los merodeadores, también soy lunático, y hago bastantes bromas- dijo Dylan- bueno creo que eso es todo, los quiero bye

La toma se alejo un poco y los otros cuatro Lupin, volvieron a aparecer y se sentaron junto a Dylan

Bueno escuchen, se supone que cada uno tenía que poner un recuerdo pero, decidimos poner uno de todos juntos así que aquí va- dijo Teddy- nos vemos en unos minutos

La pantalla se puso azul y tras unos segundos el recuerdo comenzó

Se vio a tres de los cinco chicos en la sala de lo que supusieron era su casa, todos lucían unos tres o cuatro años más jóvenes

En eso se ve a Teddy y Macy bajar por la escalera

Hola chicos que hacen- dijo Macy

Viendo televisión, oigan pueden pedir una pizza, muero de hambre- dijo Dylan

Tú siempre tienes hambre- dijeron sus cuatro hermanos

Además nadie va a salir a entregar una pizza, con semejante tormenta- dijo Teddy

Porque no la hacemos nosotros, mama siempre dice que la comida casera es la mejor de todas- dijo Joel de unos ocho años

No es mala idea- dijo Macy

Si hagamosla- dijo Alexis

Esa cocina va acabar hecha un desastre- dijo Tonks

Sip- dijeron todas las mujeres

El video se adelanto y se vio a los chicos en una cocina, vuelta un cochinero, y a Teddy sacando una Pizza del horno

Bueno esto tiene, queso, jamon, pollo, carne, pavo, cebolla, chorizo, salchichas, aceitunas, champiñones- los chicos estuvieron mencionaron unos cincuenta ingredientes

Eso no es pizza, es todo el contenido del refrigerador- dijo Keisi

Es la primera vez que yo veo una pizza con helado- dijo Harry

Van a acabar con un dolor de estomago por varios días- dijo Jean y todas las mujeres asintieron

Bueno quien lo prueba yo digo que Dylan- dijo Alexis

Yo también- dijeron Macy, Teddy y Joel

Porque yo- dijo Dylan

Porque tu querías pizza- dijo Macy

Seguro que es comestible- dijo Dylan cogiendo un pedazo

Desde cuando te importa si algo es comestible o no- pregunto Teddy

Cierto- dijo Dylan- Ok aquí voy

Dylan la probo y su rostro se ilumino

Mmm, esta buena- dijo Dylan y le dio otro mordisco

No puede ser- dijo Teddy tomo un pedazo y se lo llevo a la boca- vaya no miente esta bueno

Todos empezaron a comer pizza

Saben deberíamos dejarle algo a mama y papa- dijo Macy

Si así no nos castigan- dijo Joel

El recuerdo se volvió a adelantar y se vio a los niños dormidos en el sofá, en eso entran Remus y Tonks que sonríen al verlos

Tonks fue a la cocina y Remus conjuro un par de cobijas sobre sus hijos

Ah Remus ven aquí- llamo Tonks

Que pas… no puede ser- dijo Remus

Fin flash back

El recuerdo termino y se vio a los chicos en la mansión Potter

**Bueno contrario a lo que Joel dijo, mama y papa, nos obligaron a limpiar la cocina a forma muggle, estuvimos castigados un mes y con un dolor de estomago por toda una semana- dijo Teddy**

**Lo que aprendimos fue, que las pizzas, solo pueden llevar, 1 ingrediente además de la salsa y el queso- dijo Macy**

Por lo menos aprendieron la lección- dijo Lilly

Todos asintieron

**Bueno eso es todo por nosotros- dijo Alexis**

**Pero tranquilos nos seguirán viendo en algunas presentaciones- dijo Joel**

**Los siguientes son…- dijo Dylan**

**LA FAMILIA BLACK- Dijeron todos- los amamos mama y papa**

**Lo último que salió fue una foto de toda la familia**

Tras unos minutos la pantalla volvió a encenderse y esta vez decía

**La Familia Black **

**comenten plissss:)**

**besos:)**


	5. los Black

La pantalla se encendió y en el sofá estaban sentados seis chicos

**Hola a todos, nosotros somos los Black Baker- dijeron los seis chicos **

Cinco de los chicos se levantaron para sentarse en otra parte, dejando solo a un chico y la toma se acerco mas

Regulus Black

El chico que en la actualidad se estaba formando en el vientre de su madre, era idéntico a Sirius, solo que con el cabello y los ojos marrones de Keisi

**Hola Hogwarts yo soy Regulus James Black Baker y mis padres como ya deben saber son Sirius Baker y Keisi Baker- dijo el joven**

Todos aplaudieron a la pareja

Vaya Canuto eso es algo que no me esperaba de ti- dijo James- pero gracias por ponerle mi nombre

Keisi tiene casi cinco meses de embarazo y de nada- dijo Sirius

**Todos me dicen Reg tengo 21 años, pertenecí a Grifindor- dijo Regulus**

Los leones aplaudieron

**Mis padrinos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Malfoy- dijo Regulus**

Gracias chicos- dijeron los mencionados

De nada- dijeron Sirius y Keisi

**Jugué Quidditch como cazador, y fui el capitán desde cuarto año, actualmente juego Quidditch profesionalmente con los chuddley cannons que por cierto tío Ron, alcanzaron su primera victoria en 2003 y desde entonces, han tenido una larga racha de buena suerte y han ganado 2 mundiales y más de 300 partidos- dijo Regulus**

Si se los dije- dijo Ron eufórico y Sirius se le unió

Remus me debes 5 galeones y 10 barras de chocolate- dijo Sirius- tú también James

Todos se reían por el ridículo baile que el perro y el héroe estaban dando

Tras unos minutos el video siguió

**Bueno yo también fui una pesadilla para Mcgonagal, llegue a un punto en que Mcgonagal solo me quitaba puntos, porque se le habían agotado los castigos- dijo Regulus- no fui prefecto ni premio anual**

Mcgonagal suspiro agotada, la verdad es que se lo esperaba

Mientras los bromistas aplaudían

**Salgo con una chica increíble aunque es como cinco años menor, pero la amo, aunque todos nos criamos como hermanos, yo nunca pude verla de esa forma, desde que nació siempre sentí deseos de protegerla- dijo Regulus- le confesé lo mucho que la amo hace dos años y medio y desde entonces estamos juntos y quiero casarme con ella, así que aprovechare estas vacaciones para pedirle matrimonio, pero solo lo saben mis hermanos y Teddy**

Awww, que tierno- dijeron todas las mujeres

Draco mientras pensaba en como pedirle matrimonio a Hermione ya lo había pensado, pero con todo el caos, había otras cosas de mayor importancia y no quería aturdir a Hermione

Que mas, chicos se me olvida a algo- pregunto Regulus a los que estaban en la sala con el

**Tus gustos, tu apodo, si eres animago- dijo una chica**

**Gracias, me gusta hacer bromas, pasar tiempo con mi familia y con mi novia- dijo Regulus- yo como mi padre me apodo Canuto, mi forma animaga es un perro labrador y ya creo que eso es todo**

**Espera no dijiste tu patronus y algo me dice que los demás tampoco- dijo la misma chica- voy por Teddy**

**Claro bueno, mi patronus es un perro… hola Ted- dijo Regulus- eso es rapidez**

Sirius inflo el pecho de orgullo

**_De hecho venia a buscar mi varita, me encontré a tu hermana en el pasillo- dijo Teddy- te importa_**

**No ya termine, eso es todo de mi nos vemos al rato- dijo Regulus y salió de ahí**

**_Hola de nuevo- dijo Teddy- diré nuestros patronus rápido, el mío es un lobo, el de Macy es un conejo que de hecho es su forma animaga, el de Dylan es un dragón, el de Alexis es una lechuza y Joel está trabajando en el suyo todavía eso es todo nos vemos- dijo y salió de ahí_**

Remus y Tonks sonrieron orgullosos y los demás aplaudían

Hablando de patronus Harry que es tuyo- dijo James

Un ciervo, aprendí a hacer el patronus a los trece años- dijo Harry- si no me crees pregúntale a Remus

Ese es mi hijo!- grito James y Lilly abrazo a su hijo, pero con el grito Teddy se despertó asustado y se puso a llorar

Ya Teddy tranquilo- dijo Tonks tomando a su hijo de los brazos de Hermione mientras Lilly golpeaba a James por gritar

Tras unos minutos el video siguió, mientras Tonks le daba el biberón a Teddy, otro chico se sentó donde había estado el resto

Gabe Black

El chico era totalmente idéntico a Sirius, solo que con el cabello corto

**Hola familia, yo soy Gabriel Sirius Black Baker, pero todos me dicen Gabe, ya saben quienes son mis así que no lo tengo que decir- dijo el chico**

Vaya Canuto dos hijos, eso es impresionante, señor soy un alma libre- dijo James

James déjalo en paz- dijo Lilly- felicidades chicos

Gracias Lilly- dijo Sirius abrazando a Keisi

**Tengo 19 años, fui a Grifindor-dijo Gabe**

Todos lo aplaudieron

**Fui el sucesor de mi hermano como canuto- dijo Gabe- soy animago, un perro sambernardo, también fui una pesadilla para Mcgonagal, pero era un buen estudiante**

Los bromistas aplaudieron, mientras las mujeres suspiraban exasperadas

**Mi patronus es un perro, mi materia favorita es transformaciones, actualmente estoy en la academia de aurores- dijo Gabe**

Parece que tienen más preferencia por ser aurores- dijo Hermione

Bueno si son felices, está bien para mí- dijo Keisi

Todos asintieron

**Bueno tengo novia, aunque es unos años menor, claro que aquí la edad no importa, gracias al tío Remus y tía Tonks, que se llevan 14 años, así que no nos dicen nada- dijo Gabe**

Remus y Tonks estaban muy rojos, mientras los demás se reían

**Mis padrinos son Ginny Potter y Draco Malfoy- dijo Gabe**

Gracias- dijeron los dos chicos y Hermione abrazo a Draco aspirando al mismo tiempo el aroma a menta y limón que desprendía, Draco le devolvió el abrazo y la beso en la cabeza, Jean y Narcisa veían felices a sus hijos, Molly por otro lado decidió apartar la vista esa escena simplemente la asqueaba (acostúmbrate)

De nada- dijo la pareja

Ginny sonreía abrazada a Harry que también la abrazaba con fuerza, Ron y Pansy por otro lado no hacían más que mimarse el uno al otro

**Juego Quidditch como guardián, el tío Ron fue el que me enseño, porque papa no sabe jugar en esa posición- dijo Gabe**

Gracias Ron- dijo Sirius

De nada- dijo Ron orgulloso de su sobrino

**Vivo en el valle de Godric, me encanta pasar tiempo con mis primos y mi novia vendrá a vivir conmigo apenas cumpla la mayoría de edad, ya hablamos de eso y estoy pensando pedirle matrimonio pronto- dijo Gabe, no fui ni prefecto, ni premio anual- dijo Gabe- mi comida favorita es la pizza, creo que eso es todo de mí, así que los dejo con el siguiente, nos vemos luego**

El chico salió de la pantalla y apareció una chica

Jade Black

La chica era totalmente idéntica a Keisi salvo que tenía los ojos de Sirius

**Hola mi nombre es Jade Keisi Black- dijo la chica**

Todos volvieron a aplaudir a la pareja, mientras ellos se besaban

**Tengo 17 años, mis padres ya sabrán quienes son- dijo Jade- pertenezco a la casa Slythering según el sombrero porque mi astucia predomina a mi valentía, pero considero ponerme en Grifindor, así que no digas nada papa**

Todos la aplaudieron

Vamos Sirius tranquilo- dijo James- conociéndote es igual a ti

Además, a Keisi la iban a poner ahí según me comentaron- dijo Lilly

Bueno ya, mientras haga bromas y no se interese por toda esa tontería de la sangre, está bien para mí- dijo Sirius

Todos rodaron los ojos pero dejaron el tema solo por la paz

**Suelo ayudar a mis hermanos y a mis primos con alguna que ora broma, de hecho gracias a mi se han librado de unos cuantos castigos- dijo Jade**

Los bromistas aplaudieron

**Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Pansy Weasley- dijo Jade- quienes me malcrían bastante**

Gracias- dijeron los mencionados

De nada- dijo Keisi mientras Sirius chocaba las manos con su ahijado

Molly gruño por lo que dijo la hija de Sirius, no podía creer que Parkinson tuviera su apellido, cuando debía ser Hermione

Pansy lo noto pero decidió ignorarlo, ella amaba a Ron con todo su corazón, pero ante todo ella era una Slythering y no le iba a suplicar a la madre de su novio que la aceptara, pero le sonrió a Sirius y Keisi mientras abrazaba a Ron

Ron por otra parte sintió una punzada de dolor, porque su madre no aceptaba el hecho de que el amaba a Pansy y era feliz con ella, pero si había algo que había aprendido con los años es que no todo es color rosa, pero igual abrazo a Pansy con mucha fuerza

Harry y Hermione le sonrieron a su amigo sabiendo lo que pensaba, Ron les devolvió la sonrisa, aunque Hermione también pensaba "que mujer tan inmadura, parece una niña de cinco años con sus quejas" y los demás rodaban los ojos, ya Molly no tenía remedio, pero sonreían al ver a Ron y Pansy apoyándose mutuamente

**Empezare mi último año en septiembre, soy prefecta, recién me nombraron premio anual- dijo Jade**

Las mujeres aplaudieron mientras los hombres bufaban

**Soy animaga, me convierto en un puma, mi patronus también es un puma- dijo Jade**

Todos aplaudieron a la chica, las mujeres ya se estaban resignando al hecho de que todos habían seguido los pasos de los merodeadores al convertirse en animagos

**Algunos me llaman la furia Black ya que no es bueno hacerme enfadar, yo mato y muero por mi familia que son los Black, Weasley, Potter, Longbotton, Malfoy y Lupin, así que el que se meta con ellos termina respirando atreves de un tubo el resto de su vida- Dijo Jade**

Con el tono de voz que uso la chica, se dieron cuenta de que la razón de que quedara en Slythering, era por algo más que su astucia, esa chica hablaba en serio

**Soy la consentida de papa, despues del tío Harry, por ser su ahijado mayor- dijo Jade**

Harry sonrió con una arrogancia digna de un Potter, mientras Lilly y Ginny rodaban los ojos

**Al salir de Hogwarts quiero trabajar en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica- dijo la chica**

Todos volvieron a aplaudir

**Mi novio es uno de los tantos Weasley pero no diré quien- dijo Jade- estoy comprometida con él y tenemos planeado casarnos cuando salgamos de Hogwarts**

Sirius fulmino con la mirada a los hermanos Weasley y su ahijado

Sirius ella es grande, déjala en paz- dijo Keisi

**Creo que eso es todo de mí, así que los dejo con el siguiente, los amo bye- dijo Jade y salió de ahí**

En su lugar se sentó otro chico

Kevin Black

El chico tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos grises era muy guapo

**Hola familia, mi nombre es Kevin Remus Black- dijo el chico**

La pareja volvió a recibir felicitaciones

Tengo 15 años, soy de la casa de los leones- dijo Kevin

Los leones aplaudieron

**Acabo de terminar mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, lo que mas me gusta hacer son bromas- dijo Kevin**

Los bromistas volvieron a aplaudir

**Pero soy uno de los mejores estudiantes de mi generación- dijo Kevin**

Las mujeres sonrieron

Igual que su padre haciendo bromas todo el tiempo pero un buen estudiante, me gustaría saber como lo hacen- dijo Mcgonagal

Misterios de la vida mí querida profesora- dijo Keisi

**Mis padrinos son Fred Weasley y Emily Potter- dijo Kevin- al salir de Hogwarts quiero trabajar con los tíos Fred y George en la tienda de bromas**

Los bromistas inflaron el pecho de orgullo

Gracias Sirius- dijo Fred

Gracias Keisi- dijo Emily

De nada- dijo la pareja- serán unos grandes padrinos- continuo Sirius

Mientras George pensaba en si Emily se había casado con él o se había conseguido a otra persona, al pensar en eso solo pudo abrazar con más fuerza a Emily que estaba sentada a su lado y pensaba en lo mismo que el

**Mi patronus es un tigre y esa es mi forma animaga, me transforme por primera vez este año- dijo Kevin**

Los hombres lo aplaudieron

**Soy canut si contamos a mi papa- dijo Kevin-**

Los merodeadores inflaron el pecho de orgullo

**No juego Quidditch porque no puestos disponibles, pero una vez que se gradúen los gemelos me postulare para cazador, pero siempre voy a alentar a mi enorme familia- dijo Kevin- no soy prefecto y espera no serlo Merlín me libre de eso**

Sirius y James se rieron

**Bueno, salgo con Alexis Lupin a quien amo- dijo Kevin**

Remus golpeo a Sirius

Oye, ahora que hice- dijo Sirius pasándose la mano por la nuca

Más le vale a tu hijo no hacerle algo a mi hija- dijo Remus

Basta los dos- dijeron Keisi y Tonks

**Eso es todo de mi nos vemos mas tarde- dijo el chico y se fue**

En su lugar se sentó otra chica

Miley Black

La chica era totalmente idéntica a Keisi, pareciera que la hubiera hecho sola

Valla parece que estabas distraído Canuto, porque no se parece en nada a ti- dijo Remus

Cállate lunático, tu también cornamenta, que ustedes también estuvieron distraídos cuando crearon a sus hijas- dijo Sirius

**Hola soy Miley Andrómeda Black- dijo la chica- mis padres son obviamente Sirius y Keisi Black**

La pareja recibió felicitaciones

**Tengo 12 años, acabo de terminar mi primer año en Hogwarts, yo quede en Ravenclaw- dijo Miley**

Todos la aplaudieron

Una hija de Sirius Black en esa casa, no lo imagine- dijo Lilly

Yo, tampoco, aunque sea mi hija- dijo Keisi

Oigan- dijo Sirius mientras los hombres se reían de el

Tranquilo Sirius solo están jugando contigo- dijo Hermione- aunque yo tampoco me imagine eso

Yo tampoco- dijeron las demás mujeres menos Jean Granger que no lo conocía

**Yo no soy animaga pero me gustaría serlo, soy la princesita de papa- dijo Miley- paso mucho tiempo con mi tía Hermione siempre que me dejan voy con ella a su trabajo y cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría trabajar con ella,**

Hermione sonrió encantada

Al menos se que tu no la vas a malcriar como los bromistas- dijo Keisi Hermione le sonrió antes de besar a Draco que respondió gustoso

**Mis padrinos son Remus y Dora Lupin- dijo Miley**

Oye hasta que me pusiste de padrino de uno de tus hijos y voy a hacer cambios con los míos- dijo Remus un poco ofendido

**Yo no suelo hacer bromas, prefiero pasar el tiempo con mis primas y mi hermana, aunque siempre los encubro- dijo Miley**

Mcgonagal respiro con tranquilidad por lo menos una no había sido mal influenciada por su padre en el arte de las bromas

**Estoy trabajando en mi patronus, con ayuda de mi tío Remus que es el profesor de DCAO desde que Teddy entro en Hogwarts a petición de mama y mis tías, para que nos cuidara- dijo Miley**

Bienvenido de vuelta Remus- dijo Mcgonagal

Porque a él no le dice nada- dijo James

Porque a diferencia de ustedes dos, el sabe mantener las bromas al mínimo durante las clases, además el ya trabajo aquí en el tercer año de Harry y debo decir que es uno de los mejores profesores de DCAO que hemos tenido- dijo Mcgonagal

Tiene razón- dijeron todos los que habían tomado clases con el

Remus les sonrió con superioridad y arrogancia a sus amigos

**No tengo novio- dijo Miley**

Tiene doce años que novio va a tener- dijo Ginny y todos asintieron de acuerdo

**Mi materia favorita es encantamiento, me gusta cocinar y cantar- dijo Miley- creo que eso es todo de mi, los amo besos**

Miley salió del foco de la cámara y otro niño apareció

Frankie Black

Todos miraron sorprendidos al niño era el vivo retrato del padre de Sirius

Wow se parece al tío Orión- dijo Narcisa

No puedo rebatir eso- dijo Sirius

**Hola familia yo soy Frankie Orión Black- dijo el niño**

Frank rodo los ojos sabiendo porque era el nombre

Enserio Sirius no tenias algo mejor que hacer- se burlo James de su rojo amigo

Cállate- dijo Sirius

**Tengo 10 años así que todavía no voy a Hogwarts- dijo Frankie- pero me gustaría quedar en la casa Grifindor**

Ustedes planearon nuestros embarazos verdad- dijo Tonks

Porque lo dices- dijo James

Oh, no lo sé, tal vez porque tienen las mismas edades- dijo Tonks

Casualidad- dijo Remus

Oye si hay algo que aprendí con la guerra, es que las casualidades no existen- dijo Ron

Tiene razón- dijo Harry

Mejor sigamos- dijo Hermione viendo que iban a empezar a discutir

**No soy animago pero me gustaría serlo, tampoco tengo un patronus ya que hay que esperar a tener un poco más de edad- dijo Frankie**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo

Marquemos límite, a que edad lo hiciste tú Harry- dijo James

A los trece y corpóreo- dijo Harry con arrogancia Ginny solo rodaba los ojos pero que iba a hacer amaba a Harry y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo

No te creo- dijo James asombrado

Pues créelo porque lo hizo y fue impresionante- dijo Sirius

Bueno ya, les enseñamos a los trece- dijo Keisi- ahora quiero ver la presentación de mi hijo

**Yo soy de los menores de la familia por lo tanto uno de los consentidos- dijo Frankie- mis padrinos son Minerva Mcgonagal y Kinsley**

Wow gracias señores- dijo minerva alagada- debo decir que es un honor

Bueno usted es mi profesora favorita despues de todo- dijo Sirius

Gracias chicos- dijo Kinsley

De nada mi buen amigo- dijo Keisi

**Me gusta mucho hacer bromas y cuando entre al colegio tomare mi puesto como sucesor de canuto- dijo Frankie**

Mcgonagal suspiraba cansada y eso que todavía no aparecían los hijos de los gemelos, ni los nietos de James

**También me gusta el Quidditch y quiero ser buscador, el tío Harry me ha enseñado muchos de sus movimientos, cuando van de vacaciones a Inglaterra o cuando venimos de vacaciones a California- dijo Frankie**

Harry y Ginny se miraron, mientras los demás los miraban a ellos

Se van a vivir a California, porque no nos dijeron- dijo Hermione

Porque ni siquiera hemos pensado en irnos del país- dijo Harry

Si, lo único que hemos decidido es irnos a vivir juntos al valle de Godric, en cuanto yo cumpla la mayoría de edad- dijo Ginny- no vayan a empezar que ya está decidido- dijo apuntando a sus hermanos con la varita

Miren terminemos de ver el video y hablamos- dijo Mcgonagal

Todos asintieron

**_Frankie no tenías que decir eso- dijo Jade en el fondo_**

**Perdón- dijo Frankie con inocencia**

**_No importa, igual se van a enterar, solo termina- dijo Jade_**

**Ya termine- dijo Frankie**

**Bueno entonces, chicos vengan aquí- dijo Jade**

La toma se alejo y los otros 5 Black volvieron al sofá

**Sobre lo que dijo Frankie de los tíos Harry y Ginny, eso lo explican ellos mismos en su video- dijo Jade**

**Ahora verán nuestro recuerdo y luego pasaremos a la siguiente familia es decir la familia del tío Bill- dijo Gabe**

Flash Back

Se vio una casa mas o menos grande, Luego se vio a los seis niños unos cuantos años más jóvenes

Bien chicos aquí esta- dijo Regulus de unos 14 años

Estas seguro que no mandaremos a papa al hospital cierto- dijo Jade- ni a nosotros

Si tranquila, el tío Harry nunca nos daría algo que nos dañara- dijo Regulus

Pero que es eso- dijo Miley

Es un multibromas- dijo Regulus mostrando un tubo decorado que a más de uno se le hacía familiar- recuerdas esas historias del tío Harry de sus años en la escuela

Ah si el bromista fantasma- dijo Gabe- pero como conseguiste que te diera uno de sus secretos

Simple, le dije que la broma era para papa y en menos de un minuto ya me lo había dado- dijo Regulus- pero eso si no podemos decir de donde lo sacamos, recuerden que papa no sabe que su ahijado mayor es el fantasma de las bromas

Nota: (esta es una historia que subiré despues que termine con esta y adelante un poco Recuerdos del Futuro)

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry

POOOOTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEERRRRR!- Grito Mcgonagal

Sorpresa!- dijo Harry los bromistas y Mcgonagal lo fulminaron con la mirada- oh vamos yo también tenia que divertirme y no pueden decirme nada porque yo ya no estudio aquí

Todos rodaron los ojos y volvieron la vista a la pantalla

Bueno está bien hagámoslo- dijo Jade

Los seis chicos fueron hasta la sala donde estaba Sirius profundamente dormido en el sofá

Bien listos- dijo Regulus

Si- dijeron los demás

Regulus se acerco a su padre y puso el multibromas en la mesa frente al sofá y le saco el cordel de arriba

Todos a la escalera- dijo Gabe

Los seis chicos se pusieron del otro lado de la escalera y empezaron a contar

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1- dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo

En la sala el multibromas estallo y Sirius quedo hundido en humo de colores

Pero que chicos que hicieron- gritaba Sirius

Tras unos minutos la humareda se disolvió aunque todavía quedaban restos y se vio a Sirius con el cabello largo hasta la cadera recogido en dos trenzas con mechones rebeldes cayéndole a los lados del rostro, tenía un rubor rojo en las mejillas acompañado de labial rosa, en las orejas tenía unos grandes aretes, su estilo de chico malo, clásico del había sido cambiado por una blusa de tirantes negra y un tutu rosa con mallas negras muy ajustadas y zapatillas de ballet, en la blusa llevaba escrito en letras blancas "SOY UNA PRINCESA DE BALET" mientras Sirius hacia varios movimientos de ballet

En la oficina todos sin poder evitarlo estallaron a carcajadas, incluidos los Granger a pesar de que no conocían a Sirius, más que por lo que les había contado su hija, los cuatro Slythering pese a ser muy refinaros estaban llorando de la risa, mientras Sirius estaba completamente rojo y fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, mientras él hacia reverencias sin parar de reír y recibía ovaciones de los gemelos, Remus y su padre

Se oyó el sonido de una cámara y luego otra voz

Debo decirlo chicos, extrañaba ver un mutibromas en acción- decía Harry unos 14 años mayor en la misma sala donde se estaban haciendo las presentaciones los niños estaban alrededor de el

Esto le enseñara a papa que no debe subestimarnos- dijo Gabe riéndose

Shi nosotros somos mejoles que el- dijo el pequeño Frankie

Así se habla, que hizo Keisi- dijo Harry

Se rio, luego anulo el efecto del multibromas, nos regaño por hacerle la broma a papa y a el por meterse con nosotros- dijo Jade

Se lo merece- dijo Harry- bueno váyanse a la piscina, aprovechen el verano

Si tío/padrino- dijeron los seis chicos, salieron de ahí y el recuerdo termino

Se volvió a ver a los seis chicos ya grandes en la mansión Potter

Bueno eso es todo de nosotros, pero tranquilos nos veremos en otras presentaciones, más que todo las de nuestros novios y novias- dijo Regulus

Los amamos, nos vemos luego- dijeron todos

La pantalla se puso azul y en ella apareció otro anuncio

La Familia Weasley Delacourt

La profesora Mcgonagal lo puso en pausa

Ok antes de seguir hagamos un descanso de una media hora y luego seguimos viendo las presentaciones, vallan a pasear y tranquilos que no hay nadie más que nosotros en el colegio- dijo Mcgonagal- todos creen que el trió de oro se fue de vacaciones fuera del país así que no los buscaran por un buen tiempo

De hecho tengo hambre- dijo Ron

No es para menos ya es medio dijo- dijo Lilly- y yo también tengo hambre

Bueno le pediré a los elfos que nos preparen algo de comer- dijo Mcgonagal- nos vemos aquí dentro de un rato

Todos salieron de la oficina y se fueron a los jardines

comenten plissss:)

gracias a todos los que comentaron

besos:)


	6. Momentos familiares

Todos se fueron a los jardines donde se distribuyeron

**Los Potter**

Bueno chicos háblennos de ustedes- dijo Lilly los cuatro estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol junto al lago

Que quieres saber- pregunto Emily

Sus notas, que les gusta hacer, juegan Quidditch- dijo Lilly- lo que sea

Bueno mis notas son excelentes, tanto aquí como en Salem- dijo Emily- aquí no jugué Quidditch ya que los únicos tres años que estuve los puestos estaban ocupados y bueno en mi tercer año el torneo de Quidditch fue cancelado por el torneo de los tres magos

Cancelado pero porque- dijo James indignado

Porque el torneo ocupaba mucho tiempo de los profesores así que se cancelo- dijo Emily- pero en Salem si jugué como cazadora

Hablando de escuela volverás a Hogwarts- dijo James

No, volverá a Salem, lo mejor es que este allá hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco- dijo Harry que había permanecido callado mirando a Ginny que estaba a unos metros más allá con su familia

Tú no eres el que decide- dijo Emily

Emily tu sabes perfectamente que desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad, quedaste automáticamente bajo mi custodia, así que yo decido- dijo Harry

Demonios!- dijo Emily sabiendo que su hermano tenía razón- espera un momento yo no tengo que volver a Salem ya que en esa escuela solo son seis años

Pero estamos en mayo y las clases terminan el 30 de julio, eso significa que no te has graduado, así que yo gano- dijo Harry

Ok basta- intervino Lilly- Emily tu hermano tiene razón, debes ir a terminar tus estudios, eso es lo más importante

Bien, pero el 1º de agosto estoy aquí- dijo Emily, Harry rodo los ojos y volvió a enfocar su mirada en su Ginny

Bueno ya nos estabas hablando del Quidditch- dijo James

Así jugué como cazadora- dijo Emily

De que vas a trabajar- pregunto Lilly

Yo quiero estudiar administración mágica- dijo Emily- quiero fundar mi propia empresa

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos

Que más- dijo Lilly

Mi mejor amiga es Ginny, siempre estamos en contacto, claro que nuestras cartas tienen que ser enviadas a través de Keisi o Tonks

Que hay de ti Harry- dijo James pero su hijo estaba distraído- Harry!

Que- dijo el chico quitando la vista de su novia

Cuéntanos de tu vida- dijo James

Ah, bueno entre al equipo de Quidditch en mi primer año, me enfrente a Voldemort casi cada año, encontré la cámara de los secretos en mi segundo año, mis mejores amigos son Ron y Hermione, empecé a salir con Ginny a principios de sexto y ya- dijo Harry

Como que ya y tus notas como son- dijo Lilly

Son bastante buenas en parte gracias a Hermione- dijo Harry

Que les gusta hacer- dijo Lilly estaba feliz de que Emily les diera su confianza pero a la vez triste porque Harry se mostraba muy distante y no les demostraba casi nada de confianza

Bueno me gusta hacer deportes y también me gustaría trabajar en Hollywood muggle- dijo Emily- me gustan los macarrones con queso y la tarta de manzana, también me encantan los chocolates

Y tu Harry dijo James

Bueno me gusta jugar Quidditch, me gusta la tarta de calabaza y todo lo que tenga carne o pollo- dijo Harry

Como comenzó tu relación con Ginny- dijo Lilly

Fue despues del un partido de Quidditch, en la sala común- dijo Harry

Le suplicaste- dijo James y Harry bufo

No, solo se lo dije y la bese- dijo Harry viendo a su novia embobado

Que hay de las cosas que has hecho contra Voldemort- dijo James

Esas son cosas que Ron, Hermione y yo, nos vamos a llevar directo a la tuba sin escalas- dijo Harry sin ninguna emoción en la voz- así que no pregunten

Lilly y James se miraron

Remus les había dicho que Harry era muy reservado salvo con Ron y Hermione, también les había dicho que Harry no era muy de demostrar debilidad o sus emociones y la gente luchaba por ganarse su confianza, pero querían saber de su vida, en ese momento odiaron mas a Voldemort, el les había arrebatado completamente a su hijo mayor

Emily se abría con más facilidad con ellos ya que según les habían dicho, Harry se había encargado de que ella no sufriera en ningún momento la carga de la profecía, de la guerra, de nada, había hecho todo para mantenerla a salvo, había hecho que la llamaran por su apellido materno y lo último que hizo fue mandarla al otro lado del mundo, justo despues de que Voldemort regresara, para asegurarse de que no pudiera encontrarla

Si Voldemort se entero alguna vez de la existencia de Emily nunca lo sabrían, aunque nada parecía indicar que lo supiera

Bueno Harry que tal si me hablas de ese, muchas bromas- dijo James

Multibromas- dijo Harry- bueno haber lo hice en mi primer año, los gemelos le hicieron una broma a Ron y decidí vengarme, compre un libro de bromas vía lechuza y les hice la broma, Mcgonagal nunca supo que fui yo, pero ellos sí, aunque nunca les creyeron

Wow, pero como lo creaste- dijo James orgulloso

Despues de leer casi todo el libro, pensé porque no juntar algunas bromas, solo tenía que hacerlo y empecé a escoger y mezclar bromas-Dijo Harry- el primero no funciono muy bien, así que lo mejore tarde un par de meses y varias pruebas, lazándoselos a los gemelos, finalmente a principio de junio logre hacerlo bien y que mejores victimas que los de Slythering irónicamente los gemelos tenían planeada una broma para los Slythering de tercero, así que aproveche, para usarlo

Nunca te descubrieron, ni sospecharon- dijo James

Que no escuchaste a Mcgonagal, ni lo que dijo el hijo de Sirius- dijo Harry- aunque Snape si sospechaba, pero como todos los alumnos y profesores, sabían que le encantaba molestarme, nadie le hizo caso y por órdenes de Dumbledore, debía dejarme en paz, pero desde esa broma me convertí en el fantasma de las bromas, lo cual que era un respiro de Voldemort

A su lado Emily rodaba los ojos mientras hablaba animadamente con su madre

Quien mas lo sabia- pregunto James

Ron, el lo descubrió a principios de segundo mientras planeaba una broma, le explique y desde entonces me ayudo a planear las bromas que se hicieron mas frecuentes- dijo Harry

Tienes por casualidad el…- dijo James

Mapa de Merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad, sip, los gemelos me lo dieron en mi tercer año, lo cual facilito las cosas, la capa me la dio Dumbledore en las navidades de mi primer año- dijo Harry

Que nunca me dejas usar- dijo Emily

Harry rodo los ojos

Si te hace sentir mejor Ginny tampoco la ha usado- dijo Harry

No pero según se la oculto en su baúl casi todo tu quinto año- dijo Emily

Tenía que dársela a alguien que no fueran Ron o Hermione- dijo Harry- y estoy hablando de mi carrera como bromista

Hablando de bromas, ¡Harry!- dijeron Remus, Sirius y los gemelos detrás de Harry- tienes una explicación que darnos

Ya que- dijo Harry mientras Ginny se sentaba entre sus piernas

Haber como fue que burlaste a todos los profesores y luego nuestras bromas- dijo George

Simple los burle usando mi capa de invisibilidad y luego el mapa del merodeador y con lo de sus bromas un consejo, la próxima vez que quieran planear una broma en mi contra, no la planeen en medio de la cocina de la madriguera, donde yo paso casi todo el verano- dijo Harry- solo tuve que revisar el mapa y lanzarles el Multibromas

Pero la última broma que hicimos terminaste en la enfermería- dijo Sirius

Eso fue idea de Ron, dijo que Mcgonagal los haría retirarse y Sirius y Remus pararían, si veían a un alumno y en el caso de ustedes dos, a su sobrino herido- dijo Harry- y funciono de maravillas

Eso fue irresponsable- dijo Lilly

Como sea, enserio y la comida tengo hambre- dijo Harry- ven Ron vamos a asaltar la cocina

Claro- dijo Ron acercándose de la mano de Pansy

En eso escuchan la voz de Mcgonagal amplificada

_El almuerzo está servido en el comedor- dijo Mcgonagal_

**Los Weasley**

Todos estaban hablando animadamente hasta que Molly volvió a sacar el dichoso tema

Haber Ron, dile a mami que necesitas, para terminar con Parkinson y casarte con Hermione- dijo Molly

Pero bueno, que es lo que pasa contigo, amo a Pansy y eso no lo vas a cambiar- dijo Ron más que harto y el hambre no mejoraba en nada su estado de ánimo

Lo que yo quiero saber, es que le puedes ver a esa con Hermione a tu lado- dijo Molly

Que Hermione es como una hermana para mí- dijo Ron- sabes que te diré algo

Vas a terminar con Parkinson- dijo Molly

No, sobre los horrocruxes de los que les hablamos anoche- dijo Ron- sabes que me decía la parte de Voldemort que estaba el guardapelo, que yo para ustedes no era nada, que para ti era una deshonra, que te arrepentías de haberme tenido- dijo todos estaban en silencio y Molly sintió como su corazón se encogía nada de eso era cierto ella amaba a todos sus hijos por igual- quería ignorarlo pero fue más fuerte que yo, acabe peleándome con Harry y diciéndole cosas que no debía, me fui de ahí, tarde dos meses en encontrarlos otra vez, cuando regrese y Harry y yo destruimos el Horrocrux, el termino por hacerme entender, que eso no era cierto pero al parecer, Voldemort tenía razón en algo

Ron eso no es cierto, te amo como a los demás es solo que…- dijo Molly

Sabes que no quiero escucharte ya escuche demasiado, si no entiendes que amo a Pansy y no quieres ser parte de la vida que quiero formar con ella, tú te lo pierdes, es por eso que no se los dije, porque sabía que no la aceptarías- dijo Ron y se alejo de su familia para irse con Pansy que jugaba con Teddy a la orilla del lago, dejando a Molly muy afectada

Arthur quería hacer algo pero no sabía que, por un lado estaba su hijo, que había recibido mensajes negativos por parte de Voldemort y también estaba enamorado de Pansy, el también estaba sorprendido, por esa relación pero él en pocas horas había visto que el amor de Ron y Pansy era sincero y puro y si Ron era feliz el también y por otro lado estaba su esposa, que ahora se sentía mal por las palabras de su hijo, pero Ron había sido muy claro respecto a sus sentimientos por Pansy y Hermione

**Ron y Pansy**

Cálmate Ron- decía Pansy

Es que ya no sé cómo hacerle entender que te amo- dijo Ron

Lo sé, pero todo va a estar bien, uno no odia a alguien eternamente, a menos que seas Voldemort claro- dijo Pansy meciendo a Teddy que jugaba con su cabello- mira a Draco y Hermione los primeros tres años, fueron gritos, insultos, peleas, golpes por parte de Hermione y míralos ahora

Si tienes razón- dijo Ron viendo a la pareja unos metros más allá, por unos segundos

Vez tranquilo, no puedes esperar que acepte las cosas a la primera pero a la larga lo hará, solo hay que darle tiempo y no echarle más leña al fuego

Si es verdad, aunque me siento un poco mal por lo que le dije- dijo Ron

Ron, es mejor que te desahogues ahora y que le dijeras lo que piensas, porque si retienes todo eso en tu interior, va a pasar lo mismo que paso en cuarto año, Harry y tu estuvieron semanas sin hablarse y si lo hacían te puedo asegurar que sus gritos se escuchaban en la luna- dijo Pansy

Bueno, está bien, ya entendí- dijo Ron un poco rojo, por el recuerdo de su cuarto año

Tranquilo, estos no son problemas, son anécdotas, dentro de unos años, nos estaremos riendo de todo esto- dijo Pansy acariciándole el rostro con una mano

Ron la abrazo teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Teddy

Te amo princesa- dijo Ron

Yo también te amo cariño- dijo Pansy devolviéndole el abrazo como pudo

Tras un par de besos y te amo los dos fueron hasta donde estaban los Potter, los hermanos y la hermana de Ron y Draco y Hermione

**Los Granger**

Hermione estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo Jean abrazando a su hija

Gracias mama, pero no están molestos- dijo Hermione

No cariño, hiciste lo que creías mejor y eso se aprecia- dijo Nigel

Los extrañe mucho- dijo Hermione

Tranquila cariño todo está bien- dijo Jean abrazándola

Despues de un rato, Hermione se fue con Draco mientras sus padres hablaban con Narcisa Malfoy, bueno Jean, Nigel se sentía bastante fuera de lugar

**Molly**

Molly veía a sus hijos con sus parejas, se sentía muy mal por lo que Ron le había dicho

Bill y Fleur, ok al principio no había aceptado a Fleur, pero luego del ataque de Greyback, se había dado cuenta de que su amor por Bill era sincero

Charlie, a él lo veía hablando con esa chica Carly, estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado a alguien con sus mismos gustos y la verdad le había agradado casi al instante, esperaba con ansias que le dijeran que esperaban un bebe

Percy y Audrey, los veía muy felices, se complementaban el uno al otro, ella le aportaba diversión a la vida de Percy y eso la hacía feliz

Fred y Katie, ellos dos tenían saliendo desde hacía unos cinco años (digamos que si) y ella había ayudado a Fred a sentar cabeza, su sonrisa era mucho más amplia al hablar de Katie que cuando él y George anunciaban algún nuevo experimento para la tienda

George y Emily, a Emily no la había visto en varios años, por la decisión de Harry de enviarla lejos cosa que aceptaba, despues de todo era su hermanita, al igual que Emily, George se tomo mal la decisión de Harry de enviarla lejos, pero Harry era el único con poder legal sobre Emily, el era quien decidía, finalmente tras muchas discusiones, Emily se fue, George discutió un par de veces más, incluso había querido ir a verla, pero para eso necesitaba la autorización de Harry, Molly no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el brillo en los ojos de George cuando Keisi dijo que iría por ella, ese brillo era más intenso cuando entro de la mano con Emily, en fin Emily le agradaba, era cálida como las demás siempre sonriendo y no parece molestarle que a George le falte una oreja,

Harry y Ginny, la pareja perfecta, se apoyan mutuamente, se complementan, siempre sabían lo que le pasaba al otro con solo una mirada, pese a todos los obstáculos que se les presentaron, entre ellos tener que fingir una ruptura para protegerse, ellos seguían tan felices y enamorados como el primer día

Ron, su pequeño Ron, lo veía feliz con Parkinson, pero no podía aceptarlo, no sabía porque, pero no podía hacerlo

Molly estas bien- dijo Arthur

Si, es solo que no se, veo a Ron feliz con esa chica, pero no puedo aceptarla- dijo Molly- sigo diciendo que Hermione es mejor opción

Ok, creo que se debe al tema de Voldemort, pero Molly es una niña, ella no tiene la culpa de los actos de Voldemort, sobre Hermione a ella no le puedes decir nada, porque no es absolutamente nada tuyo, la única relación que tiene contigo es su amistad con nuestros hijos- dijo Arthur- tu sabes que yo siempre te apoyo, pero esta vez no puedo, a Ron yo lo veo muy feliz con Pansy, y si es así lo acepto, no podemos decidir por él, sobre lo del comedor, Ron tiene razón, ella solo estaba asustada

No quería que pensara que Voldemort tenía razón- dijo Molly- para mí lo más importante es su felicidad

Entonces, escúchalo y dale la oportunidad a Pansy de llevarse bien contigo- dijo Arthur- al menos eso es lo que yo voy a hacer

De acuerdo, lo intentare- dijo Molly

Bien- dijo Arthur abrazándola

En eso se escucha la voz de Mcgonagal

_El almuerzo está servido en el comedor - dijo Mcgonagal_

Todos se reunieron en el vestíbulo y se fueron al comedor donde despues de un rico almuerzo, volvieron al despacho del director para seguir con el video

Bien ya que todos estamos satisfechos, sigamos- dijo Mcgonagal

La pantalla volvió a encenderse y en ella apareció un letrero

Los Weasley Delacourt

Bill y Fleur se miraron emocionados

comenten pliss:)

gracias a tosdos por sus comentarios

besos:)


	7. los Weasley Delacourt

La pantalla se encendió y se vio a cuatro personas en la sala de la mansión Potter

**Hola familia somos los Weasley Delacourt**

Tres de ellos salieron dejando a una chica en el sofá

**Victorie Weasley**

La chica era totalmente idéntica a Fleur, salvo por algunas pecas, características de los Weasley, en la parte de su vientre se podía notar un pequeño bulto, pero no estaba bien definido debido a la blusa holgada que llevaba puesta

**Hola a todos, yo soy Victorie Elizabeth Weasley Delacourt- dijo la chica- mis padres son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacourt**

Vaya parece que rompí con la tradición de puros varones- dijo Ginny desde los brazos de Harry que la beso en la mejilla

Felicidades chicos, tendrán una hija hermosa- dijo Molly

Ron rodo los ojos pero igual felicito a su hermano y cuñada

**Tengo 20 años, en Hogwarts pertenecí a Grifindor- dijo Victorie**

Los leones la aplaudieron

**Fui prefecta y premio anual- dijo Victorie**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos

**Soy 1/8 de veela- dijo Victorie- no fui animaga, mi patronus es un cisne**

Todos volvieron a aplaudirla

**No jugué Quidditch, pero siempre iba a animar a mi familia- dijo Victorie- digamos que soy un imán para las Bludgers**

Auch- dijeron todos los jugadores que sabían lo que era ser golpeado por una bludger

**Estoy casada con Teddy Lupin, no te atrevas a hacerle algo papa- dijo Victorie de forma amenazante- ya sufrió mucho en esta época**

**_Mucho, Vicky, Teddy estuvo en el hospital casi un mes- dijo otra chica_**

BILL, COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HIJO- Grito Tonks molesta

El toco a mi bebe- dijo Bill fulminado al bebe que jugaba en los brazos de Emily

William Weasley ya basta deja a nuestra hija en paz, ella ya es grande- dijo Fleur molesta- siéntate

**Yo no hacia bromas ya que no me interesaba, pero a veces ayudaba a mis primos a librarse de uno que otro problema- dijo Victorie**

Mcgonagal suspiraba aliviada, por lo visto las hembras no causaban tantos problemas como los varones, algo era algo

**Soy jueza de concursos de belleza en ambos mundos, pero apenas cumpla ocho meses pediré licencia de maternidad, si tengo cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, Teddy dice que va a ser niña, pero yo digo que va a ser niño, de cualquier forma ya tenemos los dos nombres- dijo Victorie**

Su madre sonrió feliz porque su hija la iba a hacer abuela

Haber que me falta- dijo Victorie

**_Tus padrinos, pasatiempos y con quien te llevas mejor- dijo la misma chica que había hablado antes_**

**Gracias Demi- dijo Victorie- mis padrinos son Charlie Weasley y Gabriele Delacourt **

Gracias hermano y rubita- dijo Charlie

De nada- dijeron los mencionados

**Me llevo bien con toda la familia- dijo Victorie- el dia mas difícil del año para mi es mi cumpleaños, ya que nací en el aniversario de la batalla de Voldemort y más de uno tiende a molestarme, es por eso que siempre espero una semana para celebrarlo**

Eso no es justo ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido ese día- dijo Molly

Hablando de días a que fecha estamos- pregunto James

04 de mayo- dijo Mcgonagal

Ella tiene todo el derecho de celebrar su cumpleaños el día que corresponde- dijo Katie Bell (lo siento olvide que estaba ahí)- nadie tiene derecho a hacerla sentir mal

Ah se acostumbrara- dijo Harry

Porque lo dices- dijo Lilly temiendo por la respuesta

Por experiencia- dijo Harry- con los Dursley nunca lo celebre, con suerte me dijeron que día es mi cumpleaños y el de Emily y desde que entre en Hogwarts tampoco, por la obsesión de Dumbledore de encerrarme en esa casa

Voy a matar a esa perra de Petunia- dijo Lilly molesta con su hermana- como se atreve a prohibirles a mis hijos celebrar sus cumpleaños

Yo te ayudo- dijo James

También yo- dijeron Remus, Sirius y Frank

**Cuando era pequeña, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, fui a muchos concursos de belleza y siempre ganaba muchas coronas, claro que mi mama tenía que darme una poción que anulaba mis dotes de veela por varias horas para que fuera justo, pero aun así siempre ganaba y todas las mujeres de la familia iban a apoyarme- dijo Victorie con una sonrisa**

Molly miro mal eso ella jamás pensaría en meter a su hija en esa clase de concurso, pero si Victorie era feliz que podía hacer ella, al pensar en eso se dio cuenta de sus propios actos, ella había estado, pretendiendo decirle a Hermione lo que podía o no hacer y se sintió aun peor

**Pero al entrar en Hogwarts los deje de lado, pero siempre aprovechaba las vacaciones de navidad, pascua y veranos para inscribirme en algún que otro concurso- dijo Victorie- por cierto mi representante es la tía Emily, ella siempre me conseguía los mejores concursos**

Las mujeres sonrieron, si ella era feliz, estaban de acuerdo, Fleur le sonrió a Emily

**Al cumplir los dieciocho tuve que retirarme pero me ofrecieron trabajo en una agencia de modelos que trabaja en ambos mundos, apenas cumpla ocho meses pediré licencia de maternidad, ya que como lo que hago es sentarme en una silla a juzgar, no sufro de ningún riesgo a embarazos prematuros- dijo Victorie**

Las mujeres asintieron

**Bueno nosotros decidimos mostrar un recuerdo cada uno asi que aquí va- dijo Victorie**

_Flash Back_

_Se vio a Victorie unos cinco años más joven en los jardines de Hogwarts, en eso Teddy aparece detrás de ella_

_Hola Vic- dijo Teddy_

_Hola peluchin- dijo Victorie_

_Porque todas ustedes me llaman así- dijo Teddy_

_Porque ese es un nombre que normalmente se le pone a un oso de felpa- dijo Victorie riéndose_

_Todos los hombre en la oficina se rieron y Tonks los fulmino con la mirada_

_Como sea, ah Vic quería decirte algo importante- dijo Teddy_

_Claro dime- dijo Vicky_

_Bueno escucha hace un tiempo me di cuenta que seantia por ti algo mas que amor de Hermano- dijo Teddy y Victorie levanto las cejas- Vicky tu me gustas y mucho_

_Teddy yo- dijo Victorie_

_Lo se lo se solo me vez como un hermano, solo quería que lo supieras- dijo Teddy_

_Ok, Ted escucha, tú también me gustas, desde hace como dos años- dijo Victorie_

_En serio- dijo Teddy sonriendo_

_Sip- dijo Victorie_

_Entonces quieres ser mi novia_

_Claro que si- dijo Victorie lanzándose sobre el_

_Los dos adolescentes se besaron con entusiasmo y el recuerdo termino_

_Fin Flash Back_

**Bueno creo que eso es todo de mi los amo Bye- dijo Victorie y salió de la vista, en su lugar se sentó otra chica**

**Dominique Weasley**

La siguiente chica era idéntica a Fleur pero con los ojos, el cabello y las pecas de Bill

**Hola familia yo soy Dominique Ginebra Weasley, pero todos me dicen Demi, mis padres son los mismos de Victorie- dijo la chica**

Bill y Fleur se abrazaron tenían dos hermosas hijas

**Tengo 18 años- dijo Dominique**

Vaya si que rompiste la tradición, dos niñas seguidas- dijo Fred

FRED NO MOLESTES A TU HERMANO- grito Molly Weasley y su hijo se quedo callado

**Antes de cualquier otra cosa, les diré que todos tenemos mas o menos las mismas edades- dijo Dominique- también tengo que decir que siguen habiendo mas varones que mujeres**

Todos asintieron y los Weasley se pusieron rojos

**En Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa Slythering- dijo Demi**

Todos los Weasley abrieron los ojos

QUEEEE?- dijeron los hermanos Weasley

Bueno como yo no fui a Hogwarts, no me importa todo ese asunto de las casas- dijo Fleur sin darle importancia al asunto

Nadie pudo rebatir lo dicho por Fleur, ya que ella influenciaba en la decisión del sombrero

Ya tranquilos, tampoco estamos hablando de magia oscura- dijo Arthur

**No los puedo escuchar, pero les voy a aclarar algo en esta generación, la tradición de todos los Weasley a Grifindor se termino, la mayoría están en Grifindor, pero también en las otras casas, menos en Hafflepuff, por alguna razón que desconozco, pero el sombrero nunca, envió a ningún Weasley a esa casa- dijo Demi- sin ofender tía Tonks, otra cosa que si hay es incesto, varios lo cometen**

Todos se miraron

**Recién termine mis estudios en Hogwarts y en enero empezare a trabajar, en el profeta, en la sección de celebridades y deportes- dijo Dominique- yo también participaba en concursos de bellezas, cuando era pequeña, pero decidí dedicarme al periodismo, yo también soy escritora en la actualidad estoy escribiendo mi tercer libro**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos

**Jugué Quidditch como cazadora- dijo Demi**

Los jugadores sonrieron orgullosos

**Yo solía jugar varias bromas, pero generalmente era para pasar el aburrimiento- dijo Dominique- Mis padrinos son Ron Weasley y Ginny Potter- dijo Dominique**

Gracias- dijeron los hermanos

De nada- dijo la pareja

**Soy animaga, me transformo en caballo (no se cual es el femenino del caballo)- dijo Demi- mi patronus tiene la misma forma, todos me dicen Grisley, una advertencia meterse conmigo no es buena idea**

Todos la miraron asustados, menos los merodeadores y Harry que estaban acostumbrados al carácter de Lilly y Ginny respectivamente

**Tengo novio, su nombre es Alex y es todo lo que diré- dijo Demi- me llevo bien con todos en la familia y ya creo que eso es todo, ahora viene mi recuerdo y luego pasara el siguiente, los amo bye**

_Flash Back_

_Se vio a Dominique de unos catorce años entrando a un estudio donde estaba Ginny revisando algunos papeles_

_Hola tía Ginny- dijo Dominique_

_Hola Demi, pasa, pensé que estarías divirtiéndote en la piscina- dijo Ginny mirándola_

_De hecho quería preguntarte algo- dijo Demi sentándose frente al escritorio_

_Claro que quieres saber- dijo Ginny_

_Quisiera saber, que hay que se necesita para escribir un libro- dijo Dominique_

_Bueno lo primero que necesitas es un lápiz y un cuaderno o tu portátil y luego inspiración, busca algo que te inspire y empieza a escribir, escribe lo primero que se te pase por la mente y luego puedes revisarlo y perfeccionarlo, pero eso sí, escribir un libro toma tiempo, yo no escribí ninguno de mis libros en un día, yo tarde meses, ve despacio y pronto tendrás un grandioso libro, pero eso si empieza por una historia corta para romper el hielo- dijo Ginny_

_Ok, gracias tía- dijo Demi abrazándola- empezare ahora_

_De nada- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo_

_Demi salió del estudio y el recuerdo termino_

_Fin Flash Back_

Tras unos minutos se volvió a ver la sala de los Potter y donde estaba Dominique se sentó un chico

**Louis Weasley**

El chico era idéntico a Bill, salvo que con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de Fleur, pero tenía las pecas de Bill

**Hola a todos, yo soy Louis William Weasley Delacourt**

Hasta que tuviste un niño eh Bill- dijo George

Cállate- dijo Bill aunque estaba feliz de tener un hijo

**Yo soy el hermano menor de Vicky y Demi, pero no el último hijo de Bill y Fleur aunque si soy el único varón- dijo el chico**

**_Louis!- dijeron Victorie, Dominique y otra chica_**

**Ya que humor- dijo Louis y recibió dos mojanazos, en eso algo se rompió**

Ginny fulmino a su hermano con la mirada, Bill se encogió en su asiento asustado

**Oh, oh- dijeron los tres, en eso alguien entra en la sala**

**_Chicos que paso- dijo una chica_**

**_Hola Joe- dijeron los cuatro_**

**_Oh vamos, mama accedió a dejarnos solos sin supervisión adulta con la condición de no romper nada y su jarrón italiano de 1000 dólares es algo, eso es un regalo de mi papa- dijo la chica_**

**_Ya tranquila, un simple hechizo y aquí no paso nada- dijo Dominique_**

**_Demi, esta casa no solo está protegida con un montón de hechizos entre ellos el encantamiento fidelius, sino que también es monitoreada por cámaras de vigilancia, que mis padres controlan a través de sus computadoras portátiles, ellos no se van a creer que no rompieron algo-dijo Joe- que quede claro, yo no pienso cargarme la culpa de esto, cuando mi mama haga las preguntas_**

**De acuerdo- dijeron los hijos de Bill y Fleur**

**_Bien- dijo la chica y salió de la sala_**

**_Louis sigue presentándote- dijo Victorie mientras reparaba el jarrón_**

**Ok, tengo 15 años, en septiembre empezare mi quinto año en Hogwarts, voy a Grifindor**

Los leones lo aplaudieron

**No juego Quidditch, ya que yo también soy 1/8 de veela, así que atraigo las Bludgers, pero soy comentarista y siempre apoyo a mi familia- dijo Louis- aunque no lo juegue igual me gusta**

Bill se decepciono un poco, pero aun así sonrió, por lo menos le gustaba

**Al salir de Hogwarts, quiero ser auror- dijo Louis **

Sus padres y tíos sonrieron orgullosos

**Mis padrinos son Harry y Emily Potter- dijo Louis**

Gracias- dijeron los hermanos Potter

James y Lilly sonreían al ver que sus hijos habían encontrado a una familia que los amara por ser ellos mismos y no por la fama de Harry

De nada chicos- dieron Bill y Fleur

**Tengo una increíble novia a la que amo y mucho, pero no dire nombre, esperare hasta que ella se presente- dijo Louis**

**_Ya me imagino lo que estará diciendo papa- dijo Dominique en el fondo_**

**_Yo también "ese es mi muchacho" siempre lo mismo- dijo Victorie_**

**Mientras que con nosotras, arman un alboroto y les causan daño físico a nuestros novios- dijo Dominique**

Todas las mujeres miraron a sus novios y esposos molestas, estos se encogieron en sus asientos

**Soy animago, me convierto en un tigre, que también es la forma de mi patronus- dijo Louis rodando los ojos ante las quejas de sus hermanas y mi apodo merodeador es garras, no se por qué, y si tía Minie yo también hago bromas**

Mcgonagal se volvió a poner pálida, las demás mujeres suspiraron resignadas, era obvio que todos los varones habían sido mal influenciados en el arte de las bromas

**Bueno creo que eso es todo de mi, ahora verán mi recuerdo, nos vemos al rato, los amo bye- dijo Louis y salió de hay **

_Flash Back_

_Se vio a los chicos detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, Remus y Sirius estaban con ellos_

_Bueno Louis listo, para transformarte- dijo Remus_

_Sip- dijo Louis un par de años menor_

_Bueno haber, visualiza el animal en el que quieres transformarte- dijo Remus_

_Claro- dijo Louis cerrando los ojos_

_Ya lo tienes- pregunto Remus_

_Sip- dijo Louis_

_Bueno ahora di alto y claro, sin dejar de pensar en el animal en el que quieres transformarte "tranformus animagus", es un hechizo normalmente silencioso, pero mejor dilo- dijo Remus_

_Transformus animagus- dijo Louis con firmeza y un humo azul lo envolvió_

_Sirius desapareció todo el humo con su varita y en el lugar donde estaba Louis ahora había un hermoso tigre blanco_

_Wow- dijeron todos (en el recuerdo y en la oficina) y uno de los chicos le tomo una foto_

_Ahora piensa en tu forma normal y piensa finite incantatem- dijo Remus_

_El mismo humo azul envolvió al tigre y apareció Louis, todos lo aplaudieron y el recuerdo termino_

_Fin Flash Back_

Por lo menos no se están transformando sin supervisión adulta como estos dos- dijo Alice apuntando a James y Sirius

Todos asintieron

Tras unos segundos apareció otra chica

**Leah Weasley**

La chica también era igual a Fleur, su cabello era rubio con toques rojizos y tenía los ojos de Bill

**Hola familia, mi nombre es Leah Fleur Weasley Delacourt, soy la ultima hija de Bill y Fleur**

La pareja recibió felicitaciones por última vez

**Tengo 10 años, me gustaría ir a Slythering como Demi, porque soy muy unida con ella- dijo Leah con inocencia**

Todos sonrieron y Bill la veía embobado

**Soy una de las más pequeñas de la familia, así que me consienten mucho- dijo Leah- yo también voy a concursos de belleza y quiero trabajar en lo mismo que mis hermanas**

Awww- dijeron todas las mujeres

**Mis padrinos son, el tío George y la tía Pansy- dijo Leah- yo no tengo patronus todavía, ni soy animaga porque dicen que soy muy pequeña para hacerlo **

Gracias- dijeron los mencionados Pansy se sentía feliz de que al menos los hermanos de su novia la aceptaran, Ron notando la felicidad de su novia la abrazo con más fuerza y le agradeció con la mirada a su hermano

De nada- dijo Bill sonriendo

**Me gusta dibujar, modelar, jugar Quidditch, pero no me gusta hacer bromas- dijo Leah**

Mcgonagal suspiro aliviada

Los bromistas bufaron ganándose una mala mirada de sus respectivas parejas

Bueno creo que eso es todo de mí, aquí tienen mi recuerdo, hasta pronto- dijo Leah

_Flash Back_

_Se vio a un montón de personas en un salón, sobre un escenario se vio un letrero que decía, concurso de belleza invernal_

_La campeona del ultímate Grand Suprime y ganadora de un juego de cuarto de princesas es para la concursante número 18 Leah Weasley- dijo la anfitriona_

_Se vio a Fleur con subir al escenario con Leah de unos tres años de edad, Leah se paro en medio del escenario y saludo al publico entre los cuales estaban todas las mujeres Weasley, incluida Pansy, mientras le ponían un listón, una corona y le daban un enorme trofeo, además de dinero en efectivo y el recuerdo termino_

_Fin Flash Back_

Todos en la oficina aplaudieron a la pequeña

En la pantalla volvieron a aparecer los cuatro hijos de Bill y Fleur

**Bueno eso es todo por parte de nosotros- dijo Victorie **

**Pero tranquilos nos seguirán viendo en alguna que otra presentación- dijo Dominique **

**Nos vemos despues- dijo Louis**

**Los amamos- dijo Leah**

**Ahora con ustedes las familia del tio Charlie- volvió a decir Louis **

**LOS WEASLEY BENSON- dijeron todos al mismo**

Lo último que se vio fue una foto familiar

La pantalla se volvió azul y se vio otro letrero donde decía

"LOS WEASLEY BENSON"

comenten plissss:)

besos:)

gracias a todos los que comentaron


	8. los Weasley Benson

La pantalla se encendió y se vio solo a tres personas en la sala de los Potter

**Hola familia nosotros somos los Weasley Benson- dijeron los tres chicos**

Todos miraron a Charlie y a su novia

**Tyler Weasley**

El primero en sentarse frente a la cámara fue un chico pelirrojo de ojos marrones de unos 18 años

**Hola familia yo soy Tyler Charlie Weasley Benson- dijo el chico- soy el primer hijo de Charlie Weasley y Carly Benson**

Vaya eso me lo esperaba incluso menos que a Sirius teniendo hijos- dijo Ron, mientras su hermano se ponía rojo

Oye- dijo Sirius

Tengo dos años saliendo con Carly y ustedes ya lo sabían- dijo Charlie

Si pero una cosa es tener novia y otra cosa es creer que vas a tener hijos- dijo Bill

Tienen razón- dijo Carly- la verdad es que no te he oído hablar de niños en todo este tiempo

Porque todavía no pienso tenerlos- dijo Charlie- pero nunca dije que me molestara la idea

Todos rodaron los ojos y volvieron a prestar atención al video

**Tengo 17 años- dijo Tyler- acabo de terminar mi sexto año en Hogwarts, pertenezco a la casa de los leones**

Los leones aplaudieron

**Mi materia favorita en CCM, al salir de Hogwarts quiero dedicarme a los dragones, como mis padres- dijo Tyler**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos, mientras Molly suspiraba cansada la verdad se lo esperaba

**Soy prefecto- dijo Tyler- juego en el equipo de Quidditch como cazador **

Los jugadores aplaudieron

**Yo suelo hacer bromas junto con los merodeadores- dijo Tyler**

Los bromistas aplaudieron

Me lo esperaba- dijo Mcgonagal

**Tengo novia, se llama Alison Martin, pero no se presentara, ya que aquí solo estamos, los Potter, los Weasley, los Malfoy, los Longbotton, los Lupin y los Black- dijo Tyler**

**_Eso ya lo saben hermano- dijo otro chico_**

**Tenía que aclararlo- dijo Tyler- bueno en fin yo también soy animago, me convierto en un dragón, que también es la forma de mi patronus**

Todos lo aplaudieron impresionados, esas son formas animagas complicadas, no muchos las tienen

**Mis padrinos son Bill y Fleur Weasley- dijo Tyler**

Gracias- dijeron Bill y Fleur

De nada- dijeron Charlie y Carly

**Me gusta mucho viajar y sobre todo venir a California- dijo Tyler- es el mejor lugar para pasar las vacaciones**

Los Weasley, Harry, Emily y Hermione se miraron, para ellos el mejor lugar de todos, para pasar las vacaciones, era la madriguera, esperaban que no hubiera pasado nada malo

**_Ja recuerdas cuando íbamos a la madriguera- dijo el otro chico_**

**Si era divertido ir allá- dijo Tyler**

**_Que es la madriguera- dijo una niña_**

Los antes mencionados volvieron a mirarse

**_Era la casa de la abuela Molly, pero todos dejamos de ir hace mas de 10 años, por un motivo que sabrás cuando seas más grande- dijo el otro chico- Tyler sigue presentándote_**

**_Le diré a Victorie que no me quieren decir- dijo la chica y salió dando un portazo_**

**Como sea mejor sigo- dijo Tyler- espera ya termine, es tu turno, los quiero no vemos en otras presentaciones, bye**

El chico salió de ahí y en su lugar se sentó otro

**Arthur Weasley**

El nuevo chico tenía el cabello castaño de Carly y los ojos azules de Charlie y unas pocas pecas en las mejillas no aparentaba mas de 15 años

**Hola familia, yo soy Arthur Ron Weasley Benson- dijo el chico**

Gracias hermano- dijo Ron

De nada- dijo Charlie mirando a su hermano menor

Gracias hijo, gracias Carly- dijo Arthur

De napa papa- señor Weasley- dijo la pareja

**Mis padres son los mismos de Tyler, tengo 14 años- dijo Arthur – mis nombres son por mi abuelo Arthur y por mi tío Ron y también por el abuelo de mi mama que también se llamaba Ronald**

Carly sonrió al pensar en su abuelo y Charlie la abrazo

**Acabo de terminar mi tercer año en Hogwarts voy en Slythering, como mi mama- dijo Arthur**

Todos lo aplaudieron, si Carly era Slythering era lógico que al menos uno de sus hijos quedara en esa casa, lo mismo ocurriría con los hijos de Ron y con los de Hermione

**En eso se vuelve a abrir la puerta dando paso a Victorie y a Macy, detrás de ellas estaba niña que había hablado antes**

**_Ok quien fue el que abrió la boca y hablo sobre la madriguera- dijo Victorie_**

**_Arthur- dijo Tyler_**

**Soplón- dijo Arthur**

**_Oigan esa explicación la vamos a dar nosotras más tarde, así que dejen de hablar de eso, no quiero que se vuelvan un ocho en el pasado, eso es un tema que se tiene que tratar con mucho cuidado- dijo Macy_**

Bueno lo siento- dijo Arthur

**Ok sigan presentándose- dijo Macy y salió de la sala murmurando un "hombres"**

**_Pero que es la madriguera y porque ya no vamos- dijo la niña_**

**Eso te lo tiene que explicar tu mama, cuando lleguen mañana del spa le preguntas- dijo Victorie- ustedes cuidado con lo que dicen**

Victorie salió de la sala dejando a los tres hijos de Charlie solos y Arthur volvió a mirar a la cámara

En la oficina de Dumbledore todos los que sabían, vivían o habían estado en la madriguera se preguntaban que había pasado, para que no quisieran volver, esperaban que la explicación llegara rápido

**Mis padrinos son Ron y Pansy Weasley- dijo Arthur**

Los dos le agradecieron a la pareja y Ron choca las manos con su hermano

**Yo también hago bromas, con bastante frecuencia- dijo Arthur- pero más al estilo del tío Harry, así que son contadas las veces que me han atrapado**

**_Arthur, al tío Harry jamás lo atraparon en una broma- dijo Tyler_**

En la oficina Harry les sonreía con arrogancia y superioridad a sus cuñados, tíos y su padre, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Ginny, Lilly quería decirle algo pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba que se haya divertido en algún momento, Mcgonagal estaba en la misma situación salvo que ella tenía una relación más estrecha con Harry que Lilly y sabia lo dura que había sido su vida hasta hacia unos días

**Pues en el siguiente curso, voy a evitar que me atrapen- dijo Arthur- en fin, soy animago me convierto en un mapache, que es la forma de mi patronus**

Todos volvieron a aplaudirlo

Ahí que ver que les gusta hacerte competencia Harry-dijo Remus

Mientras no sea pelear contra magos tenebrosos, por mi perfecto- dijo Harry

**Mi materia favorita es DCAO, cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser auror- dijo Arthur**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullos

**No soy prefecto ni premio anual- dijo Arthur- yo fui el único de nosotros tres que nació en Inglaterra**

Valla son los primeros Weasley que no nacen en Inglaterra- dijo George- si que rompiste la tradición Charlie

**No los puedo escuchar pero sé que los tíos Fred y George están haciendo algún comentario tonto sobre donde nacimos, pero desde ya aclaro que Leah nació en parís- dijo Arthur**

Los gemelos se pusieron rojos bajo las risas de los demás y Fleur sonrió porque al menos uno de sus hijos había nacido en el mismo lugar que ella

**Nosotros vivimos en Rumania debido al trabajo de mis padres- dijo Arthur- me gusta hacer todo tipo de deportes, tengo novia su nombre es Lisa Jhonson, ella tampoco se presentara**

Los hombres sonrieron y las mujeres rodaron los ojos

Bueno eso es todo de mí, nos vemos luego, los quiero adiós- dijo Arthur y salió de la vista de la cámara

**Sarah Weasley**

En el lugar de Arthur se sentó una niña de no más de diez años pelirroja con los ojos marrones

**Hola yo soy Sarah Nicole Weasley Benson- dijo la niña**

Felicidades tienen una hermosa niña- dijo Molly

Gracias mama- dijo Charlie

Porque Nicole- dijo Emily

Ese es mi segundo nombre- dijo Carly

Ahhhhhh- dijeron todos

**Tengo 10 años, todavía no voy a Hogwarts y no sé en que casa quiero estar- dijo Sarah**

**_Eso tienes que dejarse al sombrero- dijo Arthur_**

Las mujeres rodaron los ojos

**Mis padres son Charlie y Carly Weasley, yo soy la princesa de mi papa y una de las menores y consentidas de la familia- dijo Sarah**

Todos sonrieron

**Mis padrinos son mi tío Percy y mi tía Megan- dijo Sarah**

Todos miraron a Carly

Mi hermana- dijo Carly y todos asintieron

Gracias hermano- dijo Percy- y Carly

De nada- dijo Charlie abrazando a su novia que sonrio

**No tengo patronus, ni soy animaga, porque soy muy pequeña, pero mi papa me dijo que puedo serlo cuando cumpla 12 años- dijo Sarah**

Charlie!- dijo Carly- no le puedes estar diciendo eso

Perdón- dijo Charlie mientras sus hermanos se reían siendo fulminados por sus novias

**Me gusta ayudar a mi mama en la cocina y de grande quiero abrir mi propio restaurante y siempre que me dejan voy con la tía Emily a su restaurante- dijo Sarah**

Pensé que querías abrir una cadena hotelera- dijo Harry mirando a su hermana

Los hoteles tienen restaurantes, sabes que me gusta cocinar- dijo Emily

Solo no les sirvas panqueques- dijo Harry

La culpa es tuya, por no enseñarme a hacerlos bien- dijo Emily- tienes suerte Ginny, ahora puedes probar su comida todos los días

Ginny solo sonrió al recordar los panqueques que ella y Harry habían hecho una vez en la madriguera

**Me gusta el Quidditch, yo juego como buscadora y cuando entre en Hogwarts hare las pruebas en mi primer año- dijo Sarah- yo tambien hago algunas bromas cuando estoy aburrida**

Los deportistas y los bromistas aplaudieron

**Eso es todo, los amo mama y papa- dijo lanzando un beso a la cámara**

Awww- dijeron las mujeres

Junto a Sarah se sentaron sus hermanos

**Bueno ahora viene nuestro recuerdo- dijo Tyler y la pantalla se torno azul**

_Flash Back_

_Se vio a los tres niños en caminando por el pasillo los tres estaban en pijama y llevaban un pastel en las manos, el pastel tenía un dragón pequeño encima (imaginen unos de los dragones pequeños de la cuarta película, antes de la 2º prueba) Carly iba detrás de ellos también en pijama_

_Haber niños ya saben que hacer- dijo Carly abriendo la puerta de su habitación_

_Al entrar sala fue corriendo hasta la cama donde estaba Charlie profundamente dormido_

_PAPI!- grito Sarah saltándole encima_

_Pero que- dijo Charlie- ah hola princesa_

_Feliz cumpleaños papi- dijo Sarah_

_Feliz cumpleaños papa/cariño-dijeron Arthur, Tyler y Carly_

_Gracias niños- dijo Charlie- gracias amor- dijo besando a su esposa_

_Iugh- dijeron los tres niños_

_Te hicimos un pastel- dijo Sarah_

_Ya veo- dijo Charlie_

_Es de chocolate yo lo decore- dijo Tyler_

_No es cierto fui yo- dijo Arthur_

_Basta- dijo Carly y miro a Charlie- los tres ayudaron_

_Bueno gracias- dijo Charlie y le embarro un poco a su hija_

_Todos se rieron y empezaron a comerse el pastel_

_Fin Flash Back_

Que lindo- dijo Carly sonriendo

**Bueno eso es todo por nosotros- dijo Arthur**

**Ahora con ustedes- dijo Sarah**

**LOS WEASLEY PARKER- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo**

**Todos aplaudieron y voltearon a ver a Percy y Audrey que no hacían más que besarse**

comenten pliss:)

besos:)


	9. los Weasley Parker

La pantalla se volvió a encender y se vio a 3 personas en la sala de los Potter

Ustedes dos están empatados tres hijos- dijo Fred

Si veamos quien se les une- dijo George

Todos se pusieron rojos

FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY YA BASTA - grito Molly y los dos chicos se callaron

**Hola familia nosotros somos Los Weasley Parker- dijeron los tres chicos que resultaban ser 2 chicas y 1 chico**

Lo mismo que Charlie, pero invertido – dijo Fred siendo fulminado con la mirada por sus padres, mientras sus dos hermanos se ponían rojos

**Molly Weasley**

La primera en sentarse, fue una de las chicas era pellirroja, tenia los ojos marrones y pecas en el rostro

**Hola a todos yo soy Molly Audrey Weasley Parker- dijo la chica**

Percy y Audrey se besaron

Oh Percy gracias- dijo Molly yendo a abrazar a su hijo- tu también Audrey querida

De nada mama/señora Weasley- dijeron los dos un tanto rojos

Oh querida llámame Molly, eso va para Carly, Fleur, Harry, Emily y Katie también - dijo Molly l s mencionad s asintieron

Varios asientos más lejos Ron la miraba sin entender cómo es que a Audrey y a Carly las acepto con tanta facilidad, y a Pansy no, con Fleur ya no tenía opción ella y Bill ya estaban casados, a Katie, Harry y a Emily ya los conocía, eso le molestaba, pero aun así le sonrió a su hermano, mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Pansy que le acaricio el rostro para calmarlo

**Tengo 18 años- dijo Molly II- mis padres son Percy y Audrey Weasley de soltera Parker**

Los mencionados se volvieron a besar

**Acabo de graduarme de Hogwarts, donde fui a Grifindor- dijo Molly**

Los leones aplaudieron

No es mucho lo que esa tradición se rompió- dijo Carly- la mayoría están en Grifindor

**Fui prefecta, pero no tan perfecta ya que solía ayudar a mis primos con algunas bromas-dijo Molly**

No puede ser- dijo Fred

Una hija de Percy- continúo George

BROMISTA- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Ustedes de seguro son los culpables- dijo Percy rojo

**Mis padrinos son Oliver Wood y Katie Bell- dijo Molly**

Gracias- dijo Katie

De nada- dijeron Audrey y Percy

**No jugué Quidditch ya que los chicos se adueñaron de todos los puestos- dijo Molly**

Machistas- dijeron las mujeres

**Actualmente trabajo en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos- dijo Molly**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullos

**Yo soy una de las que cometen incesto en la familia, salgo con el hijo mayor del tío George- dijo Molly- no sé cómo me enamore de mi primo pero paso y somos muy felices, ustedes tardaron pero lo aceptaron, diciendo que lo mas importante es nuestra felicidad**

Todos se miraron, sin saber que hacer

Bueno si son felices, hay que dejarlos- dijo Molly

Si igual en este mundo incesto es lo que más hay, mientras no sea por alguna de esas estupideces de la sangre está bien- dijo James

Mas te vale que no la lastime George, porque me las pagas tu- dijo Percy

Todos asintieron

**Bueno me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia y juego todo tipo de deportes. Por eso adoro que los tíos tengan su propia cancha, aunque según ellos es solo para que salgamos a disfrutar de aire libre y no destruyamos la casa- dijo Molly**

Todos se rieron, pero también estaban de acuerdo

**Mi patronus es una nutria y también es mi forma animaga- dijo Molly**

Todos la aplaudieron

Casi todos los que han salido son animago verdad- dijo Fleur

Si la mayoría- dijo Charlie

Eso solo demuestra que son buenos magos- dijo Lilly

Solo espero que estén registrados, si no vamos a tener un problema- dijo Percy

Pero así no es divertido- dijo Sirius

Así están hechas las leyes Sirius, solo estas molesto porque te registraron justo despues del juicio y no cambia nada igual te puedes seguir transformando todo lo que quieras- dijo Kinsley Sirius solo bufo

Hablando de animagos, ustedes tres lo son- pregunto Ginny mirando al trió de oro

No- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo- ya teníamos bastantes cosas con que liderar- siguió Hermione

Aunque no me importaría serlo- dijo Ron- como es el hechizo Remus

Remus lo iba a decir pero fue interrumpido por Mcgonagal

Alto, ese hechizo tiene que hacerse afuera al aire libre, no en espacios cerrados, terminemos de ver este video y luego van y lo hacen- dijo Mcgonagal

Bueno- dijeron Ron y Remus

Creo que eso es todo de mí, así que los dejo con el siguiente, nos vemos bye- dijo Molly y se fue

En su lugar se sentó un chico

**Aaden Weasley**

El chico era igual a Percy, pero castaño con los ojos verdes de Audrey

**Hola familia yo soy Aaden Percy Weasley Parker- dijo el chico**

Audrey miro a su hijo feliz era una copia casi idéntica de su novio

Felicidades chicos- dijo Bill

Gracias- dieron los dos

**Tengo 15 años y soy el único hijo varón de Percy y Audrey Weasley- dijo Aaden**

Sip igual que Charlie pero invertido- dijo George

Ya entendimos!- dijeron todos los demás

Que genio- dijo George abrazando a Emily

**Estoy por cursar mi quinto año en Hogwarts, soy Grifindor- dijo Aaden**

Los leones volvieron a aplaudir

**Yo no soy prefecto ya que suelo juntarme mucho con los merodeadores a hacer bromas, pero aun así soy uno de los mejores estudiantes de mi generación, aunque no tanto como mi papa- dijo Aaden**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos, por lo menos era un buen estudiantes

Los bromistas aunque no podían creer que los hijos de Percy fueran bromistas igual aplaudieron

**Mis padrinos son la tía Ginny y el hermano de mi mama el tío Mattew- dijo Aaden**

Gracias Percy- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su hermano, desde los brazos de Harry

De nada Gin- dijo Percy devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque seguía sin gustarle mucho la posición en la que esos dos estaban, pero no le dijo nada, no quería que su madre le gritara

Audrey mientras pensaba en su hermano

**Soy animago me convierto en un zorro y esa es la forma de mi patronus- dijo Aaden**

Mcgonagal sonreía orgullosa viendo que todos eran buenos en transformaciones

Los demás lo aplaudían

**Al salir de Hogwarts quiero trabajar en el departamento de políticas mágica- dijo Aaden**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos

**Tengo una hermosa novia pero tampoco se presentara, su nombre es Jennifer Cooper- dijo Aaden con una sonrisa boba**

Los hombres sonrieron y las mujeres rodaron los ojos

**Eso es todo de mi los quiero adiós- dijo Aaden y salió de hay**

En su lugar se sentó otra chica

**Lucy Weasley**

La chica era una copia de Audrey solo que pelirroja.

**Hola a todos yo soy Lucy Ginebra Weasley- dijo la chica- tengo 14 años y soy la ultima hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley**

La pareja volvió a recibir felicitaciones por última vez

Ustedes no pierden tiempo eh- dijeron los bromistas

Basta- dijeron las mujeres

Sirius nosotros tenemos seis, no puedes decir nada- dijo Keisi

Remus tú tampoco te rías que nosotros tenemos cinco- dijo Tonks

James nosotros tenemos dos con un año de diferencia- dijo Lilly

Ustedes dos no digan nada que todavía falta cuantos tendrán ustedes- dijo Molly mirando a los gemelos aunque esperaba que fueran varios, los dos chicos y sus novias se pusieron rojos

Pues yo quiero al menos dos mas- dijo James

Ya veremos James- dijo Lilly bastante roja, aunque le hacia ilusión

Yo también quiero uno más- dijo Frank

Si yo también- dijo Alice

Los hijos de las dos parejas sintieron nauseas al imaginarse a sus padres haciendo bebes

**Acabo de terminar mi tercer año en Hogwarts, yo voy a Ravenclaw, ya que herede la inteligencia de mis padres- dijo Lucy- yo no acepto notas que no sean extraordinarios**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos

Todos la aplaudieron por quedar en Ravenclaw

**Yo no hago bromas porque no me gustan, aunque siempre me hacen reír- dijo Lucy**

Mcgonagal suspiro aliviada de que al menos una de las hijas de Percy fuera tranquila

Ni siquiera lo piensen no permitiré que la corrompan- dijo Percy mirando a los bromistas

Tranquilo Percy, dijo que no le gusta hacer bromas, igual una de vez en cuando no mata a nadie- dijo Audrey calmándolo un poco- por lo menos los tres tienen buenas notas

Percy tuvo que darle la razón despues de todo era cierto

**Mis padrinos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Malfoy- dijo Lucy**

Gracias- dijeron los mencionados

De nada- dijeron Audrey y Percy

Por lo menos Hermione no la va a malcriar con las bromas- pensaba Percy

Hermione sonreía feliz por su nuevo apellido, mientras Draco pensaba en ir a la joyería a comprar un anillo apenas terminaran las presentaciones y pedirle matrimonio a Hermione

Molly veía a Hermione sin entender cómo podía ser tan feliz con Draco Malfoy, teniendo a Ron al lado, lo mismo pensaba sobre Ron, pero recordó las palabras de Ron y también la de su esposo, así que no dijo nada

**No soy animaga, pero mi patronus es un conejo- dijo Lucy**

Todos la aplaudieron

**Al salir de Hogwarts quiero trabajar en el departamento de aplicación de leyes mágicas- dijo Lucy**

Las mujeres y Percy sonrieron orgullosos

**Tengo novio, al que amo y me hace feliz, así que no la vayas a hacer nada papa- dijo Lucy- mi novio es Dylan Lupin**

Pero es tres años mayor. Dijo Percy

En eso vuelve a entrar Dylan a la sala de los Potter

**_Hola princesa, ya les dijiste- dijo Dylan sentándose detrás de ella y besándola en los labios_**

**Acabo de decirles- dijo Lucy**

_**Bueno, ah tío Percy, no te preocupes que yo soy incapaz de lastimarla y si te hace sentir mejor estuve en el hospital dos semanas- dijo Dylan**_

PERCY- Grito Tonks y el chico paso saliva asustado

**_Igual que siempre que cualquiera de nosotras anuncia a sus novios, Freddie también estuvo en san mungo- dijo Molly _**

Todos volvieron a mirar a Percy

**Si el siempre me hace reír y me saca de los libros, para distraerme un rato- dijo Lucy**

**Además papa me amenazo con mandarme a Dumstram (no se como se escribe J) si la corrompía o hacia que bajara sus notas- dijo Dylan y Remus se gano un golpe de Tonks- pero eso es imposible esta chica es una genio**

**Gracias cariño- dijo Lucy**

**Bueno me voy, para que termines, nos vemos en un rato- dijo Dylan la beso otra vez y salió de la sala**

Las mujeres sonreían con ternura

Al menos es hija de Remus, pudo ser peor, como un hijo de Sirius por ejemplo- dijo Lilly

Todos le dieron la razón

Oye- se quejo Sirius y luego volteo a ver a Keisi que acariciaba su vientre- y tu de que lado estas

Sirius te amo, pero Lilly tiene razón- dijo Keisi

Traidora- dijo Sirius y Keisi lo beso dejándolo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara

**Bueno eso es todo de mí así que los dejo, los amo bye- dijo Lucy**

A su lado se volvieron a sentar Molly y Aaden

**Bueno ahora viene nuestro recuerdo- dijo Aaden**

**Disfrútenlo- dijeron las dos chicas**

_Flash Back_

_Estaban los tres chicos en la biblioteca y Aaden tenia un Multibromas en las manos_

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry

_Perfecto ahí están los Scamader, haciendo locuras como siempre- dijo Molly_

_Genial esperemos a que madame pince se distraiga- dijo Aaden_

_Chicos no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Lucy_

_Esos dos te dijeron pelirroja tonta de mente cerrada, solo por no creer en todas las locuras, de las que siempre hablan- dijo Molly_

_Cierto, pero no creen que fui un poco grosera al decirlo frente a toda la clase de Herbologia y frente al tío Neville- dijo Lucy_

Neville sonrió al ver que les caía bien a todos y que lo consideran como un tío, Ron a su lado le palmeo la espalda y Hannah lo abrazo

_No- dijeron sus hermanos_

_Lo único que tu hiciste fue decir la verdad- dijo Aaden_

_Ok pince ya se distrajo- dijo Molly_

_Perfecto, denme espacio- dijo Aaden, agarro el Multibromas, saco el cordel de arriba y se lo lanzo a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en una mesa hablando_

_El Multibromas estallo y se los vio vestidos de payazo, amarrados con una camisa de fuerza_

_Los hijos de Percy estallaron a carcajadas, igual que todos en la oficina_

_MOLLY, AADEN Y LUCY WEASLEY, A LA OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA AHORA MISMO- grito madame pince al verlos_

_/_

_Lucy esto me sorprende mucho viniendo de ti—dijo Mcgonagal- aunque no tanto de ustedes dos_

_Profesora esos dos se metieron con ella, por no creer en sus locuras- dijo Molly_

_Bueno en vista de que no hubo daños graves y fue en defensa de su hermana, solo le quitare diez puntos a cada uno, pero les enviare una carta a sus padres- dijo Mcgonagal- pueden retirarse_

_/_

_Pudo ser peor no nos castigaron- dijo Aaden_

_Tranquila Lucy, esos dos se lo merecen, mama y papa no te dirán nada, eres su consentida despues de todo- dijo Molly_

_Bueno, igual fue divertido- dijo Lucy_

_Los tres se abrazaron y el recuerdo termino_

_Fin flash back_

**Bueno eso es todo por nosotros- dijo Molly**

**Ahora con ustedes- dijo Aaden**

**Los Hijos del tío Fred- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo- Los amamos hasta pronto **

Me alegra ver que se lleven bien- dijo Audrey

Si y que Lucy haga algo más que solo estudiar- dijo Ginny

La pantalla volvió a tornarse azul y apareció un nuevo anuncio

**LOS WEASLEY BELL**

Todos voltearon a ver a Fred y Katie que se pusieron rojos aunque estaban felices

comenten plissssss:)

gracias a todos los que comentaron

besos:)


	10. los Weasley Bell

La pantalla se encendió pero esta vez en lugar de la sala de los Potter lo que se vio fue un cuarto de recreación

Frente a la cámara apareció Teddy

**Hola de nuevo- dijo Teddy- se preguntaran por que el cambio de lugar, la razón es simple las chicas necesitaban la sala, así que nos vinimos al salón de entretenimiento de la mansión Potter**

La cámara dio un recorrido por toda la habitación, dejando sorprendido a todos en la oficina, por el lujo

Creo que te estás volviendo un poquito caprichoso Harry- dijo Hermione

Déjame en paz- dijo Harry- ya vencí a Voldemort y cumplí la dichosa profecía, ahora déjame darme el lujo de vivir mi vida como quiera

Nadie dijo nada el chico tenía razón, el había sacrificado muchas cosas en su vida, se merecía una dosis de capricho

A James no le preocupaba, la familia Potter tenía más de 200 bóvedas en Gringotts con hechizos de expansión indetectable, repletas hasta el tope con oro, lo suficiente para vivir 50 vidas sin tener que mover un dedo

**Ahora si con ustedes la familia Weasley Bell- dijo Teddy**

Tras unos segundos aparecieron cuatro personas frente a la cámara eran dos chicos y dos chicas

**Hola familia, nosotros somos los Weasley Bell- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo**

**George Weasley**

El primero en presentarse era un chico idéntico a Fred, pero con el cabello negro de Katie

**Hola a todos yo soy, George Remus Weasley Bell- dijo el chico- soy el primer hijo de Fred y Katie Weasley de soltera Bell**

Fred y Katie se besaron, mientras los demás aplaudían

Me lo esperaba, solo a ustedes se les ocurre ponerle a su hijo el nombre del otro- dijo Ginny

Yo también- dijo Charlie

**Tengo 18 años, acabo de graduarme de Hogwarts, pertenecí a Grifindor- dijo George **

Los leones volvieron a aplaudir

**Fui una de las pesadillas de Mcgonagal- dijo George**

Mcgonagal no sabía ni donde esconderse a esa altura

**Soy animago me convierto en un perro, adopte el apodo de mi tio George como Feorge, para que no nos confundieran con ellos- dijo George**

Los gemelos sonrieron, mientras los demás rodaban los ojos

**En noviembre comenzare mi carrera en la academia de aurores, como casi todos los merodeadores- dijo George**

Todos lo aplaudieron

**Mis padrinos son los tíos George y Emily- dijo George**

Los mencionados le sonrieron a la pareja

**Jugué Quidditch como golpeador- dijo George**

Los gemelos y Katie sonrieron

**Mi patronus es un perro- dijo George- salgo con Jade Black a quien amo**

Sirius golpeo a Fred que estaba sentado delante de el

Auch y eso porque fue- dijo Fred

Porque tu hijo anda tocando a mi inocente princesita- dijo Sirius

Sirius basta, ya hablamos de esto- dijo Keisi con severidad y Sirius se cayo

**Me iré a vivir con Jade al valle de Godric, apenas se gradué del colegio- dijo George **

Oh no olvídalo, mi hija no se irá a vivir con nadie hasta los 80- dijo Sirius

Sirius!- dijo Keisi

**Creo que eso es todo de mi nos vemos al rato bye- dijo George y salió de hay**

En su lugar se sentó una chica

**Brittany Weasley**

La siguiente chica era idéntica a Katie pero pelirroja

**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Brittany Katie Weasley – dijo la chica- soy la segunda hija de Fred y Katie Weasley y por tanto hermana del tarado**

**_Oye- dijo George en el fondo_**

Todos en la oficina se rieron

**Tengo 15 años, voy a Ravenclaw- dijo Brittany**

Todos la aplaudieron

Eso si no me lo esperaba- dijo Bill- una hija de Fred en esa casa

Yo tampoco y es mi hija- dijo Katie- pero estoy orgullosa

Oigan- dijo Fred, pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Katie que respondió mas que encantado

**Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Alicia Spinett- dijo Brittany- me gusta el Quidditch, juego como cazadora**

Gracias chicos- dijo Harry

De nada- dijo la pareja

Los deportistas aplaudieron, sobre todo Katie

**Mi materia favorita es transformaciones, mama si te estás preguntando, como serán nuestras notas, tú nos haces estudiar bastante así que son buenas- dijo Brittany**

Las mujeres sonrieron sobre todo Katie, que si se lo estaba preguntando

Por lo menos tienen buenas notas- dijo Molly

Si, y tu no los vas a corromper Fred- dijo Katie señalando con el dedo a su novio que asintió con un poco de miedo

**Al salir de Hogwarts quiero trabajar como Medimaga- dijo Brittany**

Al fin una carrera diferente- dijo Carly

Si a mi también me estaba empezando a cansar- dijo Ginny

**Me gusta hacer bromas más que todo cuando estoy aburrida o cuando se meten con mi familia- dijo Brittany**

Los bromistas la aplaudieron orgullosos

Mcgonagal que creía que le iba a dar un ataque, respiro un poco aliviada, en definitiva los que más problemas daban eran los varones, porque hasta ella estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que una broma de vez en cuando no era malo

Vaya ya me empezaba a preocupar, pensé que no había heredado nada de tu estilo bromista- dijo George

Oh tranquilo ya me encargare que le guste hacer bromas- dijo Fred

Que ni se te ocurra!- dijeron todas las mujeres y Katie lo golpeo con un cojín

**Tengo novio su nombre es Frank y eso es todo lo que diré- dijo Brittany**

Fred volteo a mirar a sus hermanos a Draco y a Neville

Fred hay miles de Frank en el mundo, no los mires así- dijo Hermione sabiendo lo celosos que llegaban a ser los hermanos Weasley

Igual es mi princesita y no quiero que la estén tocando- dijo Fred sus hermanos asintieron como apoyo

Harry se estremeció al recordar lo que le habían hecho cuando se enteraron de su relación con Ginny, aunque al final se vengó de la única forma que sabía, con bromas

Las mujeres solo rodaron los ojos

**Mi patronus es una nutria, que también es mi forma animaga- dijo Brittany- bueno eso es todo de mi nos vemos al rato bye**

Brittany salió de ahí y en su lugar se sentó otro chico

**Fabián Weasley**

El chico era pelirrojo de ojos marrones

**Hola a todos yo soy Fabián Sirius Weasley- dijo el chico- soy el tercer hijos de Fred y Katie Weasley**

Fred y Katie volvieron a besarse, Molly sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su hermano

Saben me estoy dando cuenta de que ustedes tienen preferencia por un merodeador- dijo Ginny

Si yo también lo he notado, Fred por Sirius y George por Remus- dijo Hermione

Si, se juntan por personalidad, Remus y George son más tranquilos que los otros dos- dijo Tonks

**Tengo 12 años acabo de terminar mi primer año en Hogwarts- dijo Fabián- pertenezco a la casa de los leones**

Todos lo aplaudieron

**Me encantan las bromas, aunque Brittany me controla mucho- dijo Fabián**

Los bromistas aplaudieron, las mujeres ya estaban resignadas al hecho de que los varones iban a ser el mayor problema en cuanto a las bromas

**Mi nombre es en honor a un tío de mi papa y el segundo a mi tío y padrino Sirius Black- dijo Fabián- y mi madrina es la tía Ginny **

Gracias Freddie- dijo Sirius

De nada Canuto- dijo Fred- espera un momento Remus acaso llamaste al padre de Harry cornamenta

Si porque- dijo Remus

HARRYYYYYY!- Gritaron los gemelos- TU PADRE ES CORNAMENTA Y NO NOS DIJISTE

Pensé que ya lo sabían, es decir llevan conociendo a estos dos desde hace tres años- dijo Harry con pereza

Tuche- dijeron los gemelos

Gracias, Fred, Gracias Katie- dijo Ginny

De nada- dijo la pareja

**Bueno me gusta viajar, también me gustan los dragones y cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría trabajar con ellos- dijo Fabián- durante el verano trabajo con papa y el tío George**

Sus padres, Charlie y George sonrieron

**Mis notas resultaron bastante buenas- dijo Fabián- planeo hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo como golpeador**

Los jugadores aplaudieron

Oye Sirius por casualidad en que posición jugaste tu- pregunto Ron

Como guardián- dijo Sirius

Genial- dijo Ron y ambos chocaron las manos

Y tu Remus- pregunto Harry

Cazador- respondió Remus

**Bueno no tengo novia, este año comenzare a trabajar en mi patronus y quiero ser animago, pero tengo que esperar un par de años mas- dijo Fabián- creo que eso es todo de mi los dejo con el que sigue, los quiero bye**

Fabián salió y en su lugar se sentó otra niña

**Melanie Weasley**

La chica era igual a Katie pero con los ojos y las pecas de Fred

**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Melanie Rebeca Weasley, mis padres son los mismos de George, Brittany y Fabián- dijo la pequeña**

La pareja recibió felicitaciones y ellos se besaron

Y tú hablabas de perder el tiempo- dijo Charlie burlón

Charles Weasley BASTA- dijo Molly

**Tengo 10 años, así que no voy a Hogwarts todavía- dijo Melanie- pero me gustaría ir a Ravenclaw, como Brittany**

Me alegra que sean unidos- dijo Katie

Si eso es importante- dijo Emily

**Mis padrinos son los tíos Percy y Audrey- dijo Melanie**

Ah, gracias Fred- dijo Percy, no se lo esperaba

De nada- dijo Fred

Gracias Katie- dijo Audrey

De nada Audrey- dijo Katie

**Me gusta cocinar, cantar y bailar, cuando crezca quiero ser una cantante famosa en los dos mundos- dijo Melanie- siembre que puedo me subo al escenario a cantar con mi primo Albus**

Harry y Ginny se miraron su hijo era cantante

Un Potter cantante, eso hay que verlo- dijo Sirius

**Yo soy una de las menores de la familia- dijo Melanie- mi último deseo de cumpleaños fue poder conocer a la abuela Molly, pero mama dice que no es posible**

Los hermanos Weasley menos Ron que seguía molesto, miraron a su madre, como es que no la conocían

**_Melanie!- dijeron sus tres hermanos_**

**Ups, perdón- dijo Melanie con inocencia causando ternura no solo en sus hermanos y si no también en todos los que estaban en la oficina**

**_No importa solo termina de presentarte- dijo Brittany con un deje de irritación en la voz de lo que Melanie no se dio cuenta_**

**No tengo novio y me gusta hacer bromas, ya termine, nos vemos lo quiero bye- dijo Melanie y salió de hay**

**Los bromistas aplaudieron**

Que tierna- dijeron las mujeres

**_Gracias Melanie, ve arriba a jugar, tú también Fabián- dijo George y los dos niños se fueron corriendo por las escaleras _**

**Maldición!- dijo George**

**Tranquilo George ella no tiene la culpa de no saber nada- dijo Brittany**

Ok esto me está preocupando- dijo Percy

A mi también- dijo Ginny

**Pero es que han pasado más de 10 años, porque últimamente quieren hacer preguntas sobre ella, del abuelo está bien, pero de ella- dijo George**

Todos miraron a la pareja preguntándose que era lo que había pasado, porque solo podían hacer preguntas sobre Arthur y no sobre Molly

**Tiene curiosidad de saber que fue lo que paso, nosotros sabemos y les parece injusto que les ocultemos cosas- dijo Brittany**

Todos asintieron a ellos tampoco les gustaba tanto secreto, sobre todo al trió de oro, aunque ellos eran los que más paciencia tenían, por experiencia propia y recordaban que las hijas de Remus y Bill habían dicho que darían una explicación

**Ellos no tiene por que saber esto- dijo George**

**Ellos tienen derecho a saberlo, solo que tienen que ser nuestros padres quienes les expliquen- dijo Brittany**

Todos volvieron a asentir si era un asunto tan grave, debían ser ellos los que dieran la explicación

**No deberían, esa mujer iso algo imperdonable y se supone que es nuestra abuela- dijo George molesto**

Ron miro a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose si lo ocurrido tenía algo que ver con sus hijos

Mientras Molly miraba a la pantalla con lágrimas en los ojos, sus nietos parecían odiarla

**Lo sé y es por eso que ellos deben saber lo que paso, solo así entenderán el porqué no la conocen, porque nunca hablamos de ella, el porqué no deben acercársele- dijo Brittany- pero eso lo tienen que hacer nuestros padres**

**Si supongo que tienes razón- dijo George- sabes aun me duelen sus palabras 10 años despues**

Todos miraron a Molly pidiéndole una explicación, pero ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza

**A todos nos duele- dijo Brittany abrazándolo- mostrémosles los recuerdos y ya**

**Brittany se acerco a la cámara**

**Bueno familia nosotros somos los Weasley Bell, ahora aquí tienen nuestro recuerdo, disfrútenlo- dijo Brittany sonriendo**

_Flash Back_

_Se vio a Brittany de unos 7 años entrando a una habitación de bebe, Brittany se acerco a la cuna donde estaba Melanie de alrededor de un año_

_Hola Melanie, dormirte bien- dijo Brittany la pequeña estiro los brazos hacia su hermana- ven vamos a desayunar_

_Brittany bajo a la pequeña de la cuna y la puso en el suelo_

_Espera aquí buscare tu suéter- dijo Brittany_

_La niña se dio vuelta y en eso Melanie se agarro de la cuna, se levanto y dio unos pasos soltándose_

_Tamy- llamo Melanie sonriendo y Brittany volteo_

_MAMI, PAPI, MIREN LO QUE MELANIE ESTA HACIENDO- Grito Brittany_

_Se escucharon pasos apresurados y Fred y Katie aparecieron en la habitación seguidos de George y Fabián_

_Trae la cámara Fred- dijo Katie emocionada y el pelirrojo salió corriendo_

_Ven Melanie, ven conmigo- dijo Brittany_

_No conmigo yo soy el hermano genial- dijo George_

_No conmigo yo tengo chocolates- dijo Fabián_

_Pero Melanie siguió caminando hasta llegar a Brittany que la abrazo, seguido de George y Fabián, Katie los abrazo a los cuatro, en eso se oye el flash de una cámara_

_Fin Flash Back_

Fred y Katie sonreían felices

La pantalla se apago y se encendió tras unos segundos

**Bueno eso es todo por nosotros- dijo Brittany**

**Los queremos, nos vemos luego y ahora con ustedes- dijo George**

**LOS HIJOS DEL TIO GEORGE- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo**

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que se puso tan rojo como su cabello y rogaba haberse casado con Emily

Lo último que se vio fue una foto familiar

comenten plissssss:)

besos:)

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capi anterior


	11. los Weasley Potter

La pantalla se encendió y de nuevo se vio el salón de juegos de los Potter

En el sofá se sentaron cinco chicos, todos en pijama

**Hola familia nosotros somos los Weasley… lo decimos despues- dijeron al mismo tiempo**

Cuatro de ellos salieron dejando al mayor

Vaya superaste la marca eh George cinco hijos- dijo Remus

Tú también tienes cinco- dijo George

Me refiero a ustedes seis, porque ya sabemos los que tiene Ginny- dijo Remus

Ah- dijo George

**Freddie Weasley **

El chico era casi idéntico a George, era pelirrojo y con los ojos color marrón, pero no marrón chocolate marca Weasley, sino marrón avellana marca Potter

**Hola familia, yo soy Freddie James Weasley- dijo el chico- soy el primer hijo de George y Emily Weasley de soltera Potter**

George se lanzo feliz sobre Emily y la beso con entusiasmo Emily respondió el beso más que encantada

Harry gruño y le mando una mirada asesina a su cuñado

No me mires así, tú sales con mi hermanita- dijo George cuando se separo de Emily, Harry bufo enojado, pero le tenía que dar la razón

Lilly por su parte fue y abrazo a su hija

**Tengo 18 años, es decir que acabo de terminar Hogwarts, donde pertenecí a Grifindor- dijo Freddie**

Todos lo aplaudieron

**Mis padrinos son Fred y Katie Weasley- dijo Freddie**

Gracias- dijeron los mencionados

De nada- dijo la pareja

Tu eres adivina verdad Ginny- dijo Pansy

No, solo conozco a mis hermanos y los escuche hablando de eso hace unos años- dijo Ginny- créeme con el tiempo te acostumbraras a ellos

**Mi materia favorita es transformaciones- dijo Freddie**

Mcgonagal sonrió

**Mis notas son excelentes comparadas con las de mi papa, aunque no se acercan a las de mi mama- dijo Freddie**

Emily sonreía orgullosa

**Jugué en el equipo como Golpeador- dijo Freddie**

Los deportistas lo aplaudieron

**En noviembre comenzare en la academia de aurores- dijo Freddie**

Todos lo aplaudieron

**Fui una de las pesadillas de Mcgonagal, pero ella me adora, también formo parte de los merodeadores- dijo Freddie**

Mcgonagal bufo exasperada

Mientras los bromistas aplaudían

**Mi patronus es un zorro y también es mi forma animaga- dijo Freddie**

Esto ya parece una granja, la mayoría son animagos- dijo Pansy

Sí, pero también demuestran que tienen una gran capacidad- dijo Hermione

Cierto- dijo Pansy

**Ahora bien, yo salgo con mi prima Molly a quien amo y mucho- dijo Freddie**

Ya sabía yo que su mal comportamiento se debía a ustedes dos- gruño Percy ganándose un zape de Audrey- que dije

Basta Percy una broma de vez en cuando no mata a nadie- dijo Audrey- esta bien que este celoso, pero si es feliz hay que dejarla y punto

Bueno, pero si el la lastima golpeo a George- dijo Percy señalando a su hermano

Audrey rodo lo ojos, mientras Molly que había escuchado lo dicho por ella en silencio y miro a Ron y Pansy

**Tío Percy si te hace sentir mejor, estuve en el hospital dos semanas y media, por obra y magia tuya- dijo Freddie**

PERCY COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI BEBITO- Grito Emily furiosa y le mando un moco murciélago

Bien hecho Emily se lo merece- dijo Audrey mientras se reía de Percy que luchaba por quitarse el hechizo de su cuñada, Emily sonrió orgullosa

**Bueno llevo saliendo con ella cuatro años y pienso pedirle matrimonio este verano- dijo Freddie- por supuesto solo mis hermanos lo saben**

Percy gruño pero no dijo nada recién se había librado del hechizo de su cuñada y no quería otro, Audrey a su lado sonreía con aprobación

**Bueno eso es todo de mi los dejo con mi hermanita, bye- dijo Freddie y salió de hay**

**Roxanne Weasley**

La chica como era? obvio era pelirroja, con pecas y los ojos marrón chocolate de George

**Hola familia yo soy Roxanne Emily Weasley, pero todos me dicen Roxi- dijo la Chica- mis padres son George Weasley y Emily Potter **

La pareja volvió a recibir felicitaciones mientras ellos se besaban

Emily estaba feliz, no había visto a George desde hacia tres años, recién eran novios desde hace menos de ocho horas y ahora se enteraba que tendía hijos con él, se pego mas a George sin dejar de sonreír

**Tengo 15 años, mis padrinos son Remus y Dora Lupin- dijo Roxi**

Gracias chicos- dijeron los mencionados

De nada- dijo la pareja y Emily los abrazo a los dos

**Acabo de terminar mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, voy a Ravenclaw- dijo Roxi**

Todos la aplaudieron

Eso si me lo esperaba- dijo Ginny

Porque- dijo Carly

Porque Emily, igual que Hermione casi fue seleccionada a esa casa, pero la valentía gano- dijo Ginny, las mencionadas sonrieron orgullosas

**Mi patronus es un lince, pero no soy animaga- dijo Roxi**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos

**Yo solo hago bromas cuando estoy de verdad aburrida- dijo Roxi**

Los bromistas aplaudieron con resignación, las mujeres no habían heredado mucho de su don bromista, mientras las mujeres respiraban con alivio

**Juego en el equipo de quidditch como cazadora- dijo Roxi**

Los deportistas sobre todo su madre la aplaudieron

**Al salir de Hogwarts quiero trabajar en el departamento de misterios- dijo Roxi**

Todos la aplaudieron

**Mi especialidad es la creación de hechizos- dijo Roxi- mis notas en a escuela eran de las mejores aunque no superan las de mama**

Sus padres aplaudieron orgullosos

Esa es una habilidad impresionante la verdad- dijo Mcgonagal

**Tengo novio, que no se presentara, su nombre es Andrew Thomas y si papa, lo mandaste al hospital- dijo Roxi**

Enserio chicos, está bien que quieran proteger a sus hijas, pero no pueden mandar a todo el mundo al hospital- dijo Lilly mientras Emily golpeaba a George

**Bueno creo que eso es todo de mi los amo, los dejo con el siguiente, Bye- dijo Roxi **

Roxi se levanto y en su lugar se sentó otro chico

**Gideon Weasley**

El chico como era de esperarse también era pelirrojo con los ojos color chocolate

**Hola a todos yo soy Gideon Sirius Weasley Potter, soy el hijo mediano, de George y Emily Weasley- dijo el chico**

Los mencionados recibieron felicitaciones por tercera vez y ellos volvieron a besarse

**Mis nombres son en honor a un tío de mi padre y a mi abuelo materno- dijo Gideon**

Molly sonrió al pensar en su hermano y James abrazo a su hija

**Tengo doce años, acabo de terminar mi primer año en Hogwarts- dijo Gideon- pertenezco a Grifindor**

Todos volvieron a aplaudir

**Este año comenzare a trabajar en mi patronus- dijo Gideon pero me encanta hacer bromas**

Que ustedes no tienen otra cosa que hacer, que no sea corromper a los niños- dijo Emily

Hay que agradecer que las niñas, no sean tan fáciles de manipular- dijo Hermione

Todas las mujeres asintieron

**Mis padrinos son los tíos Bill y Fleur- dijo Gideon**

Gracias hermano/Emily- dijeron los mencionados

De nada- dije la pareja

Ya empezaba a creer que se habían olvidado de mi- dijo Bill

**Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Joel, Miley, Fabián y Kevin que tienen mi edad- dijo Gideon **

Tiene sentido- dijo Katie

Si uno se apega mas a los que comparten edad- dijo Emily

Los demás asintieron

**Al salir de Hogwarts quiero ser jugador profesional de quidditch, como guardián- dijo Gideon**

Ron sonrió, George y Emily también sonrieron orgullosos

Los deportistas aplaudieron

**No tengo novia, ni quiero tenerla todavía- dijo Gideon- bueno eso es todo de mi, nos vemos bye**

El niño salió de ahí y en su lugar se sentó otra niña

**Mavis Weasley**

La pequeña no tenía más de 10 años, era obviamente pelirroja y con los ojos marrones de Emily, salvo que era una viva imagen de Lilly Potter

Awww- dijeron todas las mujeres- es adorable

**Hola, mi nombre es Mavis Lilian Weasley Potter- dijo la niña- mis papis son George y Emily Weasley**

Todas las mujeres la miraban con ternura, la pareja se beso con toda regla, Ginny beso a Harry para distraerlo y también porque tenía ganas de besarlo, para que mentir,

Porque Mavis, no me lo tomes a mal es un lindo nombre, pero porque- dijo Pansy cuando se separaron

Tranquila no me molesta, Mavis es el nombre de la protagonista de una de mis películas favoritas- dijo Emily

Ahh- dijeron los demás

**Tengo 10 años- dijo Mavis- mis padrinos son Charlie y Carly**

Gracias hermano empezaba a pensar que se habían olvidado de mi- dijo Charlie

Charlie, no seas infantil - dijo Carly- gracias chicos

De nada- dijo la pareja

**No voy a Hogwarts pero me gustaría ir a Ravenclaw, como Roxi- dijo Mavis**

Todos la aplaudieron

Y luego dicen que las chicas no somos más listas que ellos- dijo Ginny

Oye- dijeron todos los varones ofendidos

Ginny solo les saco la lengua mientras las demás chicas se reían

**Mis mejores amigas son Leah, Sarah y Melanie- dijo Mavis- me gusta jugar quidditch y quiero entrar al equipo como buscadora**

Los deportistas sobre todo Draco y Harry aplaudieron

**No tengo novio- dijo Mavis- mi deseo de cumpleaños fue conocer a la abuela Lilly, porque todos dicen que me parezco mucho a ella**

En la oficina Lilly tenia lagrimas en los ojos, James la abrazo y sus hijos le sonrieron

**Bueno ya no tengo nada mas que decir, salvo que no tengo patronus, pero me muero por aprender a hacerlo, y tampoco soy ni quiero ser animaga- dijo Mavis- bueno chao nos vemos**

**Mavis salió de la vista de la pantalla y en su lugar se sentó un niño más pequeño**

**Remus Weasley **

El niño era una fiel copia de Arthur Weasley salvo que tenía los ojos marrones de Emily, era mucho más pecoso y tenia el cabello negro, no aparentaba más de ocho años, aunque se lo veía cansado

**Hola familia, yo soy Remus Arthur Weasley- dijo el niño**

Gracias Emily- dijo Remus

De nada padrino- dijo Emily abrazándolo

Gracias George- dijo Arthur

De nada papa- dijo George

**Cumplí 8 años la semana pasada- dijo Remus- mis papis son George y Emily y yo soy el más consentido de los cinco**

Que lindo- dijo Emily con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro siendo abrazada por George

**Todavía no voy a Hogwarts, pero cuando vaya quiero ir a Grifindor- dijo Remus- aunque ahora solo quiero irme a dormir- dijo recostándose en el respaldo**

Todos lo aplaudieron

**_Vamos Remus termina y te vas a dormir- dijo Freddie poniéndose atrás de el_**

**_Déjalo Freddie son las 10 de la noche me sorprendería que no tuviera sueño- dijo Roxi_**

Mi bebito- dijo Emily con ternura

Con lo dicho por Roxi entendieron que estuvieran en pijama

**_Solo lo estoy animando un poco- dijo Freddie- vamos Remus di quiénes son tus padrinos_**

**Los tíos Ron y Audrey- dijo Remus somnoliento**

Gracias hermano/Emily- dijeron los mencionados

De nada- dijo la pareja

**Me gusta hacer bromas y quiero ser el próximo fantasma de las bromas como el tío Harry- dijo Remus**

Harry volvió a sonreír con arrogancia, pero aun así todos los bromistas aplaudieron

**De grande quiero ser un famoso deportista, porque me encantan los deportes, del mundo mágico y no mágico- dijo Remus- yo herede el cabello negro de mi abuelo James**

Todos lo aplaudieron

**Ya termine chao- dijo Remus y se volvió a recostar en el respaldo dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás**

En eso aparecen Teddy y Regulus tambien en pijamas

**Hola chicos ya terminaron- dijo Regulus**

**Sip- dijo Freddie- solo faltan los recuerdos**

**Bueno Roxi, las chicas están en la habitación de Joanne te están esperando para hablar del asunto de la madriguera- dijo Teddy**

**Ok, muestro los recuerdos y subo- dijo Roxi- saben pueden llevarlos a la cama, son los únicos de los más pequeños que no están durmiendo**

**Claro, Reg lleva a Mavis yo llevo a Gideon- dijo Teddy**

**De acuerdo- dijo Regulus**

Los dos chicos agarraron a los niños y se fueron

**Freddie tu llévate a Remus- dijo Roxi**

**Está bien- dijo Freddie, cargo a Remus y se fue detrás de los otros**

Roxi volvió a sentarse frente a la cámara

**Bueno nosotros decidimos mostrar varios recuerdos así que aquí tienen, disfrútenlos- dijo Roxi sonriendo con un poco de cansancio**

La pantalla se torno azul y comenzó el primer recuerdo

_**Flash back (Freddie y Gideon)**_

_Se vio a los dos hijos de George en el tren en el primer año de Gideon_

_Bien para ser un buen merodeador debes hacer bromas desde que estas en el tren- dijo Freddie_

_De quien fue la idea- dijo Gideon_

_De Teddy- dijo Freddie_

_Todos voltearon a ver al bebe de un mes que jugaba con el cabello de Pansy a quien Ron miraba embobado_

_Bien escucha los merodeadores solo podemos hacernos bromas entre nosotros en la semana de las bromas es decir en la semana del cumpleaños de papa y el tío Fred, de resto tienes que asegurarte de que no estén cerca- dijo Freddie_

_Porque- pregunto Gideon_

_Porque te conviertes en un traidor y para dejar de serlo debes dejar que te hagan bromas o ser el experimento de prueba de algunas- dijo Freddie_

_Eso lo dijo Teddy- pregunto Gideon_

_No, fue Regulus, pero como esos dos piensan igual y son los líderes es lo mismo- dijo Freddie- y ellos también deciden el castigo del traidor_

_Todos volvieron a mirar a Teddy y de paso el vientre de cinco meses de Keisi_

_Mcgonagal volvió a respirar mal esos chicos iban a volverla loca_

_Mientras Sirius, Remus y Fred sonreían orgullosos, las mujeres por otro lado ya tenían más que confirmado que los que daban más problemas eran los varones_

_Bien listo para tu primera broma- dijo Freddie_

_Si- dijo Gideon emocionado_

_Bien vamos- dijo Freddie_

_El recuerdo se adelanto y se vio a los chicos delante de un compartimiento_

_Oh no, no le hare una broma a esos cuatro, Albus tiene el control de todos los secretos bromistas del tío Harry- dijo Gideon_

_Todos miraron a Harry y Ginny lo golpeo con un cojín_

_Ya tranquilo, haber yo los distraeré, mientras tu les sueltas la bomba- dijo Freddie_

_El chico abrió la puerta y dentro del compartimiento vieron a las copias de Draco, Ron y Harry además de otros dos chicos que por el parecido eran los hijos de Blaise Zambini y Theo Nott_

Ginny, Pansy y Hermione vieron con grandes sonrisas a sus hijos

_Hola chicos que tal esta todo la están pasando bien- dijo Freddie- por cierto gran concierto anoche Albus_

_Aja, que quieres- dijo Albus sin tragarse el cuento_

_Oye tranquilo, solo te quería preguntar si has visto a los gemelos- dijo Freddie mientras Gideon soltaba una pequeña pelota_

_Ellos están enfermos vienen la próxima semana- dijo Albus_

_Has visto a Joel, Fabián, Kevin o Miley- dijo Gideon un poco nervioso_

_Los vi con Dylan hace rato y Miley estaba con Lilly- dijo Albus- oye relájate te dará un ataque, estarás bien_

Ginny sonrió orgullosa de que su hijo alentara a su primo menor

_Bueno iré a buscar a los demás nos vemos- dijo Freddie saliendo con Gideon del compartimiento_

_Los dos salieron del compartimiento y se alejaron un poco, en eso se oye una pequeña explosión y Albus sale gritando_

_FREDDIE! ESTA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO TE LO JURO- Gritaba Albus furioso_

_El chico estaba completamente cubierto de algas y chorreaba por todas partes, además tocia con fuerza por la pestilencia, detrás de el los otros tres chicos estaban igual, mientras Gideon y Freddie se reían a carcajadas, y el recuerdo termino_

**_Fin Flash Back (Freddie y Gideon)_**

Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Ron y Pansy fulminaron a George con la mirada que se encogió en su asiento un poco asustado, mientras los otros bromistas menos Harry se reían, tras unos segundos comenzó el siguiente recuerdo

_**Flash Back (Roxi)**_

_Se vio a Roxi en el gran comedor durante la selección_

_Roxanne Weasley- llamo Neville_

_Roxi se acerco, se sentó en el taburete y Neville le puso el sombrero_

_Mmmm, así que tu eres la hija de Emily Potter, si veo mucha inteligencia, tu madre también es inteligente y hubiera quedado en Ravenclaw, de no ser porque su valentía le ganaba, pero tu aunque tienes la valentía de tus padres tu inteligencia es lo que gana- dijo el sombrero- ya se donde te pondré RAVENCLAW- grito el sombrero_

_Todos sobre todo sus padres la aplaudieron_

_Roxi se quito el sombrero y fue hacia la mesa de las águilas en un mar de aplausos, en el techo del comedor estallaron fuegos artificiales cortesía de los familiares de la niña_

**_Fin Flash Back (Roxi)_**

El recuerdo termino y antes de que pudieran decir algo, comenzó el siguiente

**_Flash Back (Remus y Mavis)_**

_Estaban los dos niños el la sala de su casa poniendo algunos globos, los dos niños aparentaban Mavis 6 años y Remus 4 años, con ellos estaba Emily que estaba poniendo un pastel en la mesa, en eso suena la bocina de un auto_

_Bien niños escóndanse- dijo Emily y los dos se escondieron detrás del sofá_

_La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Roxi y Fred que tendrían 11 y 13 años, detrás de ellos venia George_

_SORPRESA- saltaron los dos pequeños saliendo de detrás del sofá y corriendo hacia ellos_

_Hey- dijeron Roxi y Freddie abrazándolos_

_Hola niños bienvenidos a casa- dijo Emily abrazándolos_

_Mami, mami dile- dijo Remus_

_Ok, nos vamos a California- dijo Emily_

_Siiiiiiii!- dijeron todos y Remus empezó a tirarles globos con agua a sus hermanos_

**_Fin Flash Back (Remus y Mavis)_**

La pantalla se torno azul y se volvió a encender mostrando a Roxi

Bueno eso es todo por nosotros y ahora con ustedes LOS LONGBOTTON!- dijo Roxi- adiós nos vemos

Lo ultimo que salió fue una foto familiar

La pantalla se volvió azul y salió un logo donde decía la familia Longbotton

Todos voltearon a ver a Neville que se puso rojo y sus padres sonrieron

comenten plissss:)

besos:)

gracias a todos los que comentaron


	12. El misterio de la madriguera

La cámara se encendió y se vio una habitación que debía ser de una de las hijas de Harry y Ginny en ella estaban Victorie, Demi, Macy, Jade, Molly, Roxi y Brittany además de dos chicas que debían ser las hijas de Ron, todas estaban en pijama, en eso entra una chica que debía ser la hija de Harry y Ginny, ella no estaba en pijama, al parecer la explicación la darían solo las hijas mayores de cada uno, a Draco y Hermione no les parecía raro que no hubiera una chica ni remotamente parecida a ellos, puesto que en la familia Malfoy no ha habido una niña en más de 300 años, aunque Hermione si esperaba haber tenido siquiera una hija (se la doy o no se la doy díganme ustedes)

**Ok los mellizos ya se durmieron- dijo la chica**

Todos voltearon a ver a la pareja

Ocho hijos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer- dijo Sirius mientras la pareja se ponía roja, por otro lado Lilly y Molly sonreían felices, mientras los hermanos de la pelirroja fulminaban a Harry con la mirada

**Cuanto tiempo estarán dormidos- pregunto Victorie que estaba sentada en la cama apoyada en la cabecera**

**Con suerte toda la noche- dijo Joanne **(usare los nombres para no confundirme) **sentándose junto a Dominique- ahora si Vicky dinos que fue lo que paso en la madriguera, porque yo ya ni me acuerdo**

Todos se acomodaron mejor para no perderse ningún detalle

**Bueno por donde empiezo- dijo Victorie en forma pensativa**

**Empieza con lo del abuelo, según mi mama el problema empezó despues de que el muriera- dijo Molly**

Queeeee? no puede ser- dijeron todos los que conocían a Arthur mientras el se ponía pálido

Las mujeres se abrazaron a sus parejas con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Arthur estaba en shock

Ok señores tranquilos, sé que es doloroso, pero debemos seguir viendo- dijo Mcgonagal que también tenía lagrimas en los ojos

Tras las palabras de Mcgonagal, cinco minutos despues más tranquilos siguieron viendo el video

**Como fue que murió el abuelo- dijo Jade**

En la oficina Arthur sonrió un poco al escuchar que todos lo consideraban un abuelo para ellos

**Según me dijo mi madre- dijo Victorie- el abuelo Arthur fue mordido por la serpiente mascota de ese mago tenebroso del que no recuerdo su nombre justo ahora**

**Eso no es lo importante sigue- dijo Emma**

**Cierto, bueno en fin, el estuvo en san mungo un tiempo sanando sus heridas y eliminando el veneno de su cuerpo, pero quedaron algunos pequeños residuos que pasaron totalmente inadvertidos- dijo Victorie**

Todos se miraron horrorizados

Tenemos que ir a san mungo rápido, vámonos Arthur- dijo Molly

Molly, Molly espera, se que quieres evitarlo, yo también, pero debemos terminar de ver esto y quiero conocer a los hijos de Ron y Ginny, apenas terminemos aquí, nos vamos a san mungo- dijo Arthur

Pero...- dijo Molly

Molly han pasado casi tres años desde el ataque, unas horas mas no harán la diferencia- dijo Keisi- todo estará bien

Ah deja que se vaya, igual a ella no le interesa en lo absoluto ser parte de mi vida, ni de la de mis hijos- dijo Ron sin tacto alguno, aunque si estaba preocupado por su padre

Ron!- dijo Pansy- que te dije sobre tener paciencia, además esta bien que reaccione así, es su marido

Sin embargo las palabras de Ron habían paralizado a su madre que se quedo mirándolo dolida, ella no quería perderse la vida de su hijo, ni ser anulada de la vida de sus nietos, ella quería conocerlos, además las palabras de Pansy la habían dejado sorprendida, ella estaba dispuesta a aguantar su carácter solo por Ron, con estos pensamientos se dejo caer de nuevo al lado de Arthur

De acuerdo Minerva vuélvelo a poner- dijo Molly

Tras unos minutos el video siguió

**Es decir que el abuelo se estuvo muriendo por más de diez años- dijo Joanne**

**Sip, el veneno fue extendiéndose, lentamente por su cuerpo- dijo Victorie**

**Pero como es que nadie se dio cuenta- pregunto Roxi**

Todos en la oficina asintieron

**Por el estrés y el caos de la guerra así que cuando el abuelo se quejaba de alguna dolencia, se le atribuía a la guerra y a la edad, además de que el también estuvo en la primera guerra- dijo Victorie- otra cosa es que el recibió varias maldiciones durante la batalla**

Espera la edad eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, porque Dumbledore se enfrento no a una sino a tres guerras, dos ocasionadas por Voldemort y una por Gindelwald- dijo Mcgonagal

Todos asintieron dándole la razón

Hablando de Dumbledore, donde esta- pregunto James

El está muerto James, murió en junio del año pasado- dijo Remus

Porque no le hicieron el hechizo- dijo Frank

Porque el planeo su propia muerte- dijo Harry- despues les explico- dijo viendo que le iban a empezar a preguntar

Todos asintieron y el video siguió

**Pero la guerra término en mayo de 1998 y de ahí hasta noviembre del 2007, son nueve años- dijo Dominique **

Todos se miraron, la hija de Bill tenia razón, como no se habían dado cuenta

**Bueno según mi mama, el siempre estaba corriendo de un lado al otro con nosotros, así que todos incluido el, lo atribuyeron al cansancio, a la edad y a las secuelas de la guerra- dijo Victorie**

**Ok, ya va, entiendo lo de la guerra y el hecho de que nosotros, sobre todo los varones, fuéramos inquietos de pequeños, pero la edad- dijo Brittany- si el abuelo lo que tenia eran 57 años al momento de morir**

**Eso es verdad, digo Dumbledore por ejemplo, se enfrento a tres guerras y murió a los 150 años- dijo Emma**

El trió se rio con ganas al recordar que Ron había dicho lo mismo cuando Harry había preguntado sobre la edad de Dumbledore

**Dumbledore no tenía 150 años, tenía menos de 120 cuando murió- dijo Rose**

Que edad tenía entonces- dijo Remus ganándose las miradas de todos- que? tengo curiosidad

116 años señor Lupin- respondió Mcgonagal y Remus asintió

**Ok ya, no estamos hablando de eso, si no sobre la madriguera- dijo Joanne**

**Cierto, a ver cómo y cuando fue que se dieron cuenta- dijo Dominique**

**bueno haber, semanas antes de morir, el abuelo empezó a agotarse cada vez más, la abuela le dio varias pociones creyendo que se trataba de un simple resfriado, pero en realidad era una alarma de que su organismo ya no podía mas, las pociones tuvieron un pequeño efecto por un par de semanas- dijo Victorie- pero unos días antes de morir el abuelo se desplomo en el suelo inconsciente, nuestros padres lo llevaron a san mungo donde vieron lo que le pasaba, pero ya era tarde, el veneno había destruido todo lo que encontró a su paso**

Todas la mujeres (menos Jean, Narcisa y Rebecca) se regañaban mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta, al mismo tiempo que maldecían a Voldemort, Harry era el que peor se sentía ya que la razón por la que su suegro estuviera ahí y recibiera el ataque de Nagini estaba conectada con él, Ginny sabiendo lo que pensaba le acaricio el rostro y lo abrazo, Harry le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza

**El murió tres días despues en la madriguera ya que en uno de sus ratos de conciencia, le pidió a la abuela que lo llevara a casa, diciendo que si tenía que morir quería que fuera en su hogar rodeado por su familia y no solo en un frio cuarto de hospital- dijo Macy**

Todos en la oficina lloraban, Draco y Pansy aunque no lo conocían también tenían un nudo en la garganta y abrazaban con mucha fuerza a Ron y Hermione, mientras Arthur pensaba que efectivamente si el moría quería que fuera en su hogar y no en el hospital

**Las chicas se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos **

**Pero que fue lo que paso con la abuela- pregunto Molly**

**Que es lo que ustedes saben- dijo Victorie**

**Según mi mama ella solo enloqueció y en cosa de tres meses despues de la muerte del abuelo, que está internada en san mungo por demencia- dijo Macy- que ha estado ahí desde principios de 2008, pero no recuerdo él porque**

Todos voltearon a ver a Molly

**Bueno ella empezó a acusarnos a todos por la muerte del abuelo, sobre todo a nuestros padres- dijo Victorie**

COMO!- dijeron todos indignados y ofendidos, sobre todo los hijos de la pareja y fulminaron a Molly con la mirada

NOS CREES CAPACES DE HACERLE DAÑO A NUESTRO PROPIO PADRE- Gritaron los siete hermanos indignados

Lo siento- dijo Molly

**Pero que era lo que decía- dijo Jade**

**De toda clase de incoherencias, los que se llevaron la peor parte fueron nuestras madres, sobre todo la tía Pansy, otros que la pasaron mal fueron los tíos Ron, Draco y Hermione- dijo Victorie**

Ron ni siquiera miro a su madre, Draco como no la conocía no le importaba lo que dijera, Hermione contaba mentalmente para no maldecirla y Pansy también la ignoro ella no le iba a suplicar que la aceptara, pero ya había empezado a arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho a Ron de darle tiempo, era obvio que esa mujer no iba a ceder, en cambio las madres de las tres chicas mas el padre de la castaña estaban furiosos, pero esperarían al termino del video para intervenir

**Espera, espera que demonios tienen que ver los tíos Draco y Hermione- dijo Brittany**

**Bueno resulta que la abuela siempre quiso que...- dijo Victorie**

**Que mi padre se casara con la tía Hermione- dijo Emma- si lo sé mi padre me lo dijo hace un par de años, cuando le pregunte porque nosotros no teníamos una sola foto con ella**

Todos voltearon a ver a Ron, Pansy quiso decir algo pero viendo lo molesto que estaba solo lo abrazo, a Molly se le rompió el corazón por lo dicho por su nieta, al parecer se había perdido la dicha de conocer a algunos de sus nietos, mientras Draco abrazaba posesivamente a Hermione que lo beso para calmarlo y funciono, aunque no la soltó

**Que te dijo- pregunto Jade**

**De todo- dijo Emma**

**Estamos de vacaciones, así que tenemos tiempo- dijo Roxi- empieza**

**Bueno me dijo que ella estaba obsesionada con la tía Hermione, que se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que ellos debían estar juntos- dijo Emma- supuestamente se guio por el dicho lo que se pelean se aman y se baso en los padres del tío Harry **

Todos miraron a James y Lilly que se pusieron rojos

De hecho yo estaba enamorada de James desde 4º año, solo que no lo aceptaba- dijo Lilly

No pero si soñabas con el- dijo Alice

Si como era, oh Jimmy eres tan lindo- dijo Keisi

Si James quiero casarme contigo- dijo Alice

James y Lilly estaban cada vez más rojos

Te amo- dijo James mirando a y Lilly para luego besarla Lilly correspondió gustosa, mientras sus dos hijos hacían muecas

**Eso es lo más falso del mundo, porque mis padres no se pelean casi nunca- dijo Joanne- es más parece que siguieran en su luna de miel**

Harry y Ginny sonrieron y se besaron con entusiasmo, ante las muecas de sus hermanos

**Ni los míos- dijeron las demás**

Las demás parejas siguieron el ejemplo de Harry y Ginny que seguían besándose, tras unos minutos se separaron y siguieron viendo, aunque los hombres, estaban en el comienzo de una erección

**Pues mi madre me conto uno de los intentos de Molly, para separar a los tíos Pansy y Draco de los tíos Ron y Hermione- dijo Jade**

**Que hizo- pregunto Dominique**

**Bueno estaban todos en la madriguera, en ese entonces solo estaban Regulus y Teddy, los tíos Draco y Hermione habían ido solo porque nuestros tíos los habían invitado- dijo Jade**

**Espera estás hablando de lo de la amortencia- dijo Roxi**

**Si- dijo Jade**

**Esa me la sé yo mi mama me la conto- dijo Roxi**

QUEEEEEEEE?- gritaron todos

COMO SE ATREVE- Grito Hermione- KINSLEY QUIERO UNA ORDEN DE ALEJAMIENTO AHORA MISMO

El moreno asintió asustado, Hermione era una chica a la que de verdad había que tenerle miedo

Hermione que es esa cosa- dijo Nigel

Es una poción que causa un falso enamoramiento- dijo Hermione con rabia en la voz, pero contenía las ganas de gritar, era su padre el que le hablaba y ella por más molesta que estuviera no podía faltarle el respeto

QUEEEE?- gritaron los Granger-COMO SE ATREVE

Hermione no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a esta mujer nunca más- dijo Nigel furioso

Si papa- dijo Hermione

Usted no puede ordenarle nada porque ella es mayor de edad- dijo Molly todos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos

No se atreva a hablarle a mi padre de esa manera- dijo Hermione furiosa apuntándola con la varita- el puede ordenarme que me tire desde un puente si quiere, ya que esta en todo su derecho, la que no puede decirme nada es usted

Mire señora se lo advertí, usted no sabe con quién se metió- dijo Jean furiosa- NIGEL, cuando salgamos de aquí quiero que llames a Malcom- dijo con maldad en la voz, maldad que se reflejaba en sus ojos

Hermione dejo caer la varita de la impresión, se cubrió la boca con la mano y miro hacia su madre con terror en los ojos, su madre solo mandaba a llamar a su hermano cuando de verdad quería hacer sufrir a alguien

Si cariño- dijo Nigel en el mismo estado de su hija

Quién es ese Hermione- pregunto Ron

Solo diré, fue un placer conocerla señora Weasley- respondió Hermione mirando a la matriarca de los Weasley

Tan malo es- dijo Harry

Malo, al lado suyo, Voldemort es un angelito y con eso te digo todo- dijo Hermione estremeciéndose mientras recogía su varita, Molly se puso muy pálida

Que conste que se lo advertí- dijo Jean con crueldad- y yo mandando a mi única hija a su casa

Despues de unos minutos el video siguió con una Molly aterrorizada por las palabras de Hermione

**Yo no me la sé, que paso- dijo Joanne**

**Bueno como decía Jade, estaban todos en la madriguera, la abuela mezclo un poco de filtro de amor, que había sacado de sortilegios Weasley, en dos vasos de jugo de fruta que mando levitando junto con los de los demás- dijo Victorie**

Los gemelos miraron a su madre ultrajados, por haber usado sus productos para sus sucios trucos

**Ósea que le suministro filtro de amor a los tíos Ron y Hermione- dijo Molly**

**No, escucha el plan de la abuela era separar a los tíos Draco y Pansy de los tíos Ron y Hermione y para ella la mejor forma de hacerlo, era que les fueran infieles justo en sus narices- dijo Victorie**

A Pansy se le revolvió el estomago, ella nunca había visto a Draco mas que como un hermano, es decir habían crecido juntos, aunque su padre y el de Draco siempre quisieron casarlos

Ah ósea que pretende romperle el corazón a mi hija para luego manipularla y casarla con su hijo, bien ya veremos que piensa mi querido hermanito- dijo Jean con desprecio Molly trago saliva y volvió a temblar, no le gustaba nada la mirada o el tono de voz de la madre de la castaña

**Entonces los que se la bebieron fueron los tíos Draco y Pansy- dijo Brittany**

Desde ya te digo que no pienso ir a su casa nunca, pero con los demás no tengo problemas- dijo Draco al oído de Hermione que asintió y lo beso

**En parte, resulta que el tío Harry había ido al baño y al regresar a la sala, tomo el vaso que le correspondía a la tía Pansy- dijo Macy**

Draco y Harry se levantaron con el estomago muy revuelto, Ginny y Hermione apenas tuvieron tiempo para soltarlos y evitar caer al suelo aunque estaban realmente furiosas

**Ósea que mi papa se enamoro del tío Draco- dijo Joanne**

**Mi papa me dijo que cuando lograron darles el antídoto ya se habían quitado todo menos la ropa interior- dijo Jade con una mueca de desagrado que les recordó a Walburga Black**

Harry y Draco salieron corriendo de la oficina a vaciar el contenido de su estomago en otra parte, seguidos por sus madres, mientras en la oficina tenían muecas de asco en la cara, ellos no tenían problemas con ese tipo de relaciones, pero Draco y Harry, vamos la única razón por la que esos dos y Ron empezaron a llevarse bien, era porque tenían el mismo vinculo en común, si no fuera por Hermione y Pansy ya se habrían matado

Ginny, Hermione, Jean y Rebecca, estaban furiosas

MAMA! COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERME ESO!- Grito Ginny furiosa

Se puede saber que es lo que tengo que hacer para que entienda que entre Ron y yo no va a haber nunca nada más que amistad, entiende NADA- dijo Hermione tan furiosa como su amiga- Ron! No vas a decirle nada

Yo ya le dije todo lo que debía decirle, si no quiere ser parte de mi vida, que no lo sea- dijo Ron- ahora si me disculpas voy a buscar a Harry

Espérame voy contigo- dijo Pansy

Ron cariño...-llamo Molly pero Ron la ignoro y salió a buscar a su amigo seguido por Pansy

Ahí que ver que usted lo que esta es loca- dijo Rebecca- da aquí a cuando es obligatorio casarse con los amigos

Lo único que le interesa es cumplir su capricho lastimando a cuatro personas entre ellas su propio hijo en el proceso- dijo Jean con desprecio

Yo...yo...- decía Molly

Tú nada, te lo hemos dicho de mil maneras diferentes, entre Ron y Hermione lo único que hay es amistad, punto final- dijo Ginny molesta

Molly será mejor que te sientes y guardes silencio y pienses en tu conducta- dijo Arthur con la voz llena de decepción

Despues de un rato con los ánimos más tranquilos, de que Harry y Draco volvieran más pálidos que fantasmas y Lilly y Narcisa le reclamaran a Molly el video siguió, con Molly muy dolida

**No es una imagen que necesite, pero bueno, que mas paso- dijo Roxi**

**Ok despues de eso, los tíos Draco, Hermione, Ron y Pansy, pidieron una orden de alejamiento- dijo Victorie**

**Es por eso que nosotros no tenemos ni una sola foto con ella- aclaro Rose**

Eso le rompió mas el corazón a Molly, su mayor deseo era ver y conocer a sus nietos, miro a Ron y Pansy que no la miraban, la pareja estaba abrazada, Pansy acariciaba el brazo de Ron y el jugaba con su cabello, en realidad pintaban una hermosa estampa

**Como todos sabemos, Harry y Ginny se vinieron a vivir aquí en California como año y medio despues de la batalla- dijo Macy**

**Si despues de que el equipo de las arpías, se mudara para acá, claro en ese entonces vivían en una casa mucho más pequeña que esta- dijo Joanne- pero eso que tiene que ver**

Todos asintieron ese era un buen motivo para tener que mudarse

**bueno ellos iban a anunciar la mudanza durante la cena, pero la tía Ginny estaba tan molesta que adelanto la mudanza y a solo una semana del incidente ya estaban aquí en los ángeles y todos los demás se enteraron, por una carta que ella le dejo a tía Hermione, pero le pidió que se las diera despues de que ellos se fueran- dijo Victorie- la abuela estaba furiosa, pero la tía Ginny aun mas, ellos solo volvieron por unos días poco despues de que nacieran los gemelos, 2 años despues**

A ese punto Molly lloraba se estaba perdiendo la vida de sus dos hijos menores, todo por su egoísmo

Tranquila, Molly solo tienes que darle la oportunidad- dijo Arthur acariciándole la espalda

**A mí me dijeron que estuvo internada antes- dijo Roxi**

**Lo estuvo unos tres meses, luego del incidente de la amortencia, ya que intento atacar a los tíos Draco y Pansy justo en las narices de varios aurores, en pleno ministerio de magia, cuando salió todavía no se les podía acercar a ninguno de los cuatro, sobre todo a los tíos Draco y Hermione- dijo Macy**

Que con o sin orden de alejamiento ella no tiene por que meterse en su vida- gruño Narcisa molesta

Todos asintieron dándole la razon

**Según mi mama, papa no quiso quitar la orden de alejamiento, pero que ella lo convenció de darle una oportunidad, aunque mi papa iso todo para evitar que ella estuviera presente en la ceremonia, el día que se casaron- dijo Rose**

Arthur suspiro, tenía que hacer algo para que su esposa entendiera que el amor de Ron y Pansy era sincero y debía aceptarlo, Molly por otro lada miro sorprendida a Pansy que seguía sin mirarla, ella estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad aun despues de que intento atacarla

**Pero luego mama la volvió a poner justo despues del nacimiento de Aldo- dijo Emma**

**Porque- pregunto Molly**

**La abuela se llevo a Aldo, sin siquiera dejar que la tía Pansy lo tuviera en brazos o lo viera la primera vez, ella solo lo agarro para ir a hacerle exámenes de sangre, Aldo casi se muere por que todavía no lo habían evaluado como se hace con todos los bebes, se lo llevo tal cual tía Pansy lo trajo al mundo- dijo Victorie- los tíos estaban furiosos, la tía Pansy parecía que iba a matar a alguien, esa fue la última vez que hablaron con ella**

Eso puso fin a la paciencia de Pansy

QUEE? AH NO ESO SI QUE NO, ACEPTO QUE SE META CONMIGO, PERO CON MI HIJO NO- Grito Pansy mas que furiosa

Y tú querías que yo le diera tiempo y no le echara más leña al fuego, cuando es ella la que lo hace- dijo Ron mirando a su novia, para luego voltear a ver a Kinsley- Kinsley quiero una orden de alejamiento y no hay pero que valga!

El moreno asintió

**Pero si Aldo es idéntico al tío Ron salvo que con el cabello y los ojos de tía Pansy- dijo Brittany**

Pansy sonrió al imaginarse a su hijo, el enojo pereció disiparse, pero todos los que la conocían sabían que seguía molesta, la pareja recibió felicitaciones mientras ellos se besaban

**Supongo que para ella era más importante la sangre que la apariencia o quería que todos fueran pelirrojos- dijo Jade**

**Pues debe estar saltando de alegría por que todos los hijos del tío George son pelirrojos- dijo Macy señalando a Roxi**

**Si es por eso que pensara de mis hermanos y de mi- dijo Joanne**

Ginny sonrió al imaginarse a sus hijos

**Bueno ya, nos estamos desviando del tema aun no me dices que fue lo que paso en la madriguera- dijo Brittany**

**Bueno como ya les había dicho, todo empezó poco despues de la muerte del abuelo- dijo Macy- ella empezó a acusarnos a todos nosotros de lo sucedido**

Todos miraron a Molly

**Que nos decía- pregunto Molly**

**Bueno a nosotros nos regañaba por todo, la madriguera se convirtió prácticamente en una prisión- dijo Victorie- nunca nos golpeo claro, solo se quedaba viendo una foto del abuelo todo el día**

**A mi papa me dijo que una vez los encontraron a ti, a Regulus y a Teddy cocinando- dijo Molly**

**Sip, esa fue la última vez que nos dejaron solos con ella- dijo Victorie**

QUEEEE?- dijeron todos

Y a mí no me deja prepararme un sándwich por mi cuenta- dijo Fred

Porque mi trabajo es alimentarlos- dijo Molly

Ok, primero ustedes son capaces de quemar la cocina por un sándwich, es por eso que yo no me meto en su departamento- dijo Ginny- segundo si es tan tu trabajo porque los dejaste solos

Supongo que no estaba lista para cuidar de ellos yo sola- dijo Molly

Pudiste con siete- dijo Ginny alterada

Solo tenias que decir que no estabas preparada- dijo Carly

A mí, mi madre no me dejo ni entrar a la cocina hasta los diez años y voy a hacer lo mismo con mis hijos- dijo Fleur aterrada ante el hecho de que les pasara algo a sus bebes

**A mi papa me conto sobre una conversación que las tías Ginny y Emily habían escuchado de Molly y Muriel, como un mes despues de la muerte del abuelo- dijo Rose**

Molly estaba destrozada, había quedado tan aislada de la vida de Ron que sus nietos no la reconocían como abuela y la llamaban por su nombre, mientras los demás entrecerraban los ojos

**Que conversación- dijo Roxi**

**Bueno según, la tía Ginny, ella le dijo a Muriel, que esperaba que papa y tía Hermione, tomaran la muerte del abuelo, como un motivo más que suficiente para divorciarse de mama y el tío Draco, que nos abandonaran a nosotros y que se casaran, tuvieran hijos y bueno hicieran las cosas como según ella debía ser- dijo Rose sin ninguna emoción en la voz**

QUEEEEEEE? COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ALGO ASI- Gritaron todos

Molly son tus nietos no los puedes tratar así- dijeron Lilly, Keisi y Tonks

MIRA MADRE LO DIRE UNA SOLA VEZ AMO A PANSY Y HARE MI VIDA CON ELLA TE GUSTE O NO- Grito Ron

COMO SE ATREVE A HABLAR ASI DE MIS HIJOS- gritaron Pansy y Hermione

ABANDONAR A MIS HIJOS COMO SE LE OCURRE- grito Hermione siendo agarrada posesivamente de la cintura por Draco

Mire hace unas horas fui y le dije a Ron que había que darle tiempo para que usted aceptara nuestra relación, pero ahora SE PUEDE IR A LA MIERDA- termino por gritar Pansy

Pansy Rebecca Parkinson, que es ese vocabulario- dijo Rebecca, ella estaba molesta pero no iba a dejar que su hija usara ese vocabulario

Lo siento madre- dijo Pansy

INTENTE HACERLE ALGO A MIS NIETOS Y SERA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA EN SU VIDA- Gritaron Jean, Narcisa, Nigel y Rebeca

Un rato despues el video siguió

A esa altura Molly lloraba no solo perdería a su esposo, si no que también a sus hijos y ahora estaba perdiendo a sus nietos que aun no nacían

**Pero como termino la abuela en el área de psiquiatría de san mungo- dijo Molly**

**Resulta que la abuela, al enterarse de las ordenes de alejamiento, fue a la mansión Malfoy donde estaban las tía Hermione y Pansy, les lanzo la maldición cruciatus, mientras gritaba como una desquiciada que por sus acciones era que el abuelo estaba muerto- dijo Macy**

Hermione se estremeció y se aferro con mucha fuerza a Draco que la acuno en sus brazos para calmarla, Harry dejando a Ginny con George, se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, Ron siguiendo su ejemplo dejo a Pansy con Draco y se unió al abrazo, los dos abrazaron a su "hermana" con mucha fuerza dejándola en medio de ambos, como si ahí nadie fuera capaz de hacerle daño, Hermione se aferro a sus "hermanos" sintiéndose a salvo y protegida entre sus brazos, sabiendo que ahí nada malo podía pasarle, Draco le daba seguridad sí, pero no se comparaba con la seguridad que le transmitían sus mejores amigos, ellos siempre se habían sentido a salvo en los brazos del otro, cuidándose la espalda todo el tiempo, Harry y Ron siendo más altos que ella la cubrían completamente y apenas se distinguía entre ellos

Que demonios fue lo que le iso a mi hija- dijo Jean mirando la escena

Les lanzo la maldición torturadora, la más dolorosa de las maldiciones- dijo Rebecca abrazando a su hija

TE MATO, TE JURO QUE TE MATO- Grito Jean mas furiosa que nunca- SUELTAME NIGEL

Cariño yo también estoy molesto pero no vale la pena que te maches las manos, déjaselo a Malcom y deberíamos llamar a Twister también- Dijo Nigel sujetándola

Sabes cariño, tienes razón, yo no debo mancharme las manos- dijo Jean macabramente haciendo temblar a Molly

En los brazos de sus amigos Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda de arriba a abajo, sus dos tíos juntos, Molly Weasley estaba en problemas, no tendría un lugar seguro en el mundo para esconderse, ni la magia la ayudaría

Despues de un rato en el que los Granger abrazaron a su hija y ella volvió a su lugar con Draco, el video siguió

**El tío Draco que estaba en la mansión Malfoy, al oír lo gritos fue hasta donde estaban y ato y desarmo a la abuela- dijo Victorie- los aurores no tardaron más de un minuto en llegar ya que la hora de poner una orden de alejamiento, realizan un hechizo sobre la persona para asegurarse que no intente violar la orden, al detectarla en la mansión Malfoy, los aurores fueron en seguida, la arrestaron y el tío Draco llevo a nuestras tías a san mungo- dijo Victorie**

**Sigo sin entender como término en san mungo- dijo Joanne**

**Si porque, la mayoría de las personas que utilizan esa maldición, terminan en azkaban- dijo Dominique**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la hija de Bill

**Ok, los del ministerio mandaron a que le hicieran una evaluación psiquiátrica además de que vieron todas las ordenes de alejamiento, revisaron sus recuerdo, en ellos vieron lo que le había hecho a Aldo, lo que le había dicho a Muriel, su obsesión con la tía Hermione y un montón de cosas más, con todo eso la declararon mentalmente enferma- dijo Victorie**

**Ósea que si no fuera por ese diagnostico la abuela estaría pudriéndose en azkaban- dijo Roxi**

**Sip- dijo Victorie**

**Mi mama me comento que el día de hoy la abuela sigue echándoles la culpa de todo a nuestros padres- dijo Jade**

**Pero de donde vino ese odio con mi mama, eso es lo que quiero saber yo- dijo Rose**

**No lo se- dijo Victorie- solo la odiaba, pero creo que se debe a Voldemort y que perteneció a Slythering**

**Pero mi mama no tiene la culpa de los actos de Voldemort, no es justo que la juzgara solo por eso- dijo Emma**

**Pero lo iso y justo por ese odio es que nosotros nunca vemos a la abuela- dijo Dominique**

Molly seguía llorando sus mayores sueños estaban arruinados, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para reparar el daño que había causado

**Que paso con la casa- pregunto Brittany**

**La vendieron, sacaron todo lo que para ellos representaba algo importante, ya saben fotos, regalos, ese tipo de cosas, toda la ropa que había en la casa salvo las de nosotros la donaron a una fundación de caridad y lo demás lo vendieron, ahora ahí, hay una fábrica de pasteles- dijo Victorie- y ya, esa es la historia del misterio de la madriguera**

**Wow-** **dijeron todos en la habitación** y en la oficina

En eso se escucha un llanto y Joanne se levanta

**No dijiste que dormirían toda la noche- dijo Jade**

**Dije con suerte, no están acostumbrados a que mama y papa no estén- dijo Joanne**

**Cuando vuelven por cierto- dijo Brittany**

**El martes- dijo Joanne**

**Donde están por cierto- pregunto Emma**

**En Arizona, la mayoría de las competencias de la serie Nasscar son allá- dijo Joanne**

Harry sonrió de pequeño su sueño era ser un competidor profesional de la serie Nasscar, pero al entrar al mundo mágico ese sueño quedo prácticamente en el olvido cuando conoció el Quidditch

Que es eso- dijo George mirando a su cuñado

Es un deporte muggle de carreras de autos y de motos, es muy divertido- dijo Harry- cuando era pequeño quería dedicarme a eso y participar en la serie Nasscar

Un deporte bastante peligroso la verdad- dijo Hermione sabiendo de qué hablaba

No más que el Quidditch, si domino eso, puedo dominar un auto de carreras- dijo Harry- y creí haber dejado en claro que de ahora en mas aria mi vida, como me dé la gana

Todos le dieron la razón, el había sido muy claro y era lo más justo

**JOE!- gritaron dos voces infantiles**

**Ya vengo- dijo Joanne y salió de la habitación**

**Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar y mañana seguimos con las presentaciones, ya es muy tarde- dijo Victorie acariciando su vientre mientras se levantaba de la cama**

**Quienes faltan- pregunto Roxi bostezando**

**Los Malfoy, los Weasley Parkinson, los Longbotton y los Potter Weasley- dijo Jade**

Los mencionados sonrieron

**En eso entra Regulus en pijama**

**Ya terminaron chicas- pregunto Regulus**

**Si ya nos vamos a dormir- dijo Rose**

**Y Joanne- dijo Regulus**

**Fue a calmar a los mellizos ya viene- dijo Dominique saliendo de la habitación- buenas noches a todos**

**Todas fueron saliendo para irse a sus camas a descansar**

**Dormirás aquí verdad- dijo Macy**

**Claro que si- dijo Regulus- quienes son los siguientes en presentarse**

**Los Longbotton, pero ya lo haremos mañana- dijo Macy- buenas noches primo**

**Buenas noches- dijo Regulus Macy salió Regulus cerró la puerta y se acostó boca abajo en la cama y el video termino**

Harry gruño al darse cuenta que la novia del hijo de su padrino era su hija, Ginny a su lado le acaricio la mejilla y lo beso, Harry respondió gustoso

Bueno creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a descansar, mañana seguimos viendo esto- dijo Mcgonagal que había permanecido en silencio

Yo también debo irme, Frank, Alice, James y Lilly escuchen, sobre ustedes ya mañana podrán salir tranquilamente- dijo Kinsley

Espera que haremos nosotros, Emily me dijo que nuestra casa fue destruida- dijo Lilly

Si y ahí no pueden vivir nunca más, es imposible arreglar o construir algo en ese lugar- dijo Kinsley

Tranquilos pueden vivir con nosotros mientras tanto- dijo Keisi

Ok- dijo James que no le molestaba la idea de vivir con su mejor amigo

Bueno entonces buenas noches a todos- dijo Mcgonagal- nos vemos mañana despues de desayunar

Bien buenas noches- dijeron todos mientras se retiraban

todos se dispersaron, los gemelos volvieron a su departamento con Katie y Emily, Harry y Ginny queriendo tener un rato solos se fueron con Remus, Tonks y Teddy, Molly y Arthur se fueron a san mungo, Ron y Pansy se quedaron en el colegio igual que Draco y Hermione, James y Lilly se fueron con Sirius y Keisi, Bill y Fleur se fueron al refugio y Charlie y Carly se fueron con ellos, Percy se fue con Audrey a su casa en Londres, los Longbotton también se fueron con Sirius y Keisi, como Hermione había puesto el encantamiento fidelius en su casa antes de partir el año anterior mando a sus padres para allá diciendo que los buscaría en la mañana y Narcisa y Rebecca volvieron a sus casas

Al día siguiente verían las demás presentaciones, los que más emocionados estaban eran los miembros de trió de oro, pero también les esperaba una larga charla con Molly Weasley

**comenten plisss:)**

**gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capi anterior**

**besos:)**


	13. Buenas noticias, Charlas y el profeta

**En san mungo**

Bueno señor Weasley, debo decir que usted es un hombre con suerte- dijo el medimago- si hubiera esperado mas para venir, quizás no hubiéramos poder hacer nada

Pero estará bien cierto- dijo Molly

Si solo tiene que beberse las pociones que le di, beber mucha agua, comer bien y estará bien- dijo el medimago- bueno ya se pueden ir, nos vemos la semana que viene para una revisión

Ok, hasta luego gracias- dijo Arthur

La pareja salió de la habitación, para irse a la zona de las chimeneas y volver a Hogwarts, donde los estaban esperando

/

**En Grimmauld Place**

Estaban todos en el comedor desayunando, el único que faltaba era Sirius

Keisi donde esta Sirius- dijo James

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la chica

No quiso bajar- dijo- Keisi- se siente… incomodo

Porque- dijo Lilly

Por lo ocurrido con ustedes dos- dijo Keisi señalando a los dos Potter

Que pero yo…- dijo James

James escucha- dijo Keisi- a pesar de saber que es inocente, Sirius se siente culpable por lo ocurrido y se ha pasado los últimos 17 años echándose la culpa, incluso la noche que se encontraron todos, Remus te lo conto no

Me dijo algo- dijo James

Bueno, Harry dijo "Tú mataste a mis padres" y Sirius solo respondió "no lo niego"- dijo Keisi- te lo juro James, si no es porque Remus llega en ese momento y desarma a Harry, de Sirius no hubieran quedado ni las cenizas

Tengo que ir a hablar con él- dijo James levantándose y saliendo de la cocina

Lilly iba a seguirlo pero Keisi la detuvo

No Lilly, déjalos que hablan solos- dijo Keisi y la pelirroja asintió

/

James llego a la habitación de su amigo y entro despacio, Sirius estaba en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta y cubierto con las mantas

Sirius- dijo James

Vete- dijo Sirius

No fue tu culpa canuto- dijo James

Si, si fue mi culpa- dijo Sirius- si no hubiera sugerido cambiar de guardián ustedes podrían haber estado con Harry y Emily todo este tiempo

James se sentó en la cama y obligo a Sirius a mirarlo

Sirius no fue tu culpa, solo querías ayudar- dijo James, Sirius iba a decir algo pero James no lo dejo- eres mi hermano nunca podría culparte, tu no lo sabías, ninguno podía saberlo, lo único que lamento es no haberle dicho a nadie del cambio del guardián, porque eso te metió en azkaban

James yo habría ido al infierno y de vuelta por ti, por Lilly y por lo niños- dijo Sirius con lagrimas en los ojos- lo único que me mantenía vivo era que sabía que ellos me necesitaban, yo debía protegerlos aunque me odiaran

Lo se yo tambien- dijo James tratando de contener las lagrimas

Los dos amigos se abrazaron

En eso entra Remus

James, Sirius- dijo Remus

Lunático!- dijeron los chicos

Ven únete- dijo James

Los tres amigos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, los tres merodeadores, los únicos en pie, los leales y fuertes

Despues de un rato se separaron y bajaron a desayunar

Al terminar partieron a Hogwarts

/

**En Hogwarts**

Estaban todos reunidos en el comedor desayunando y al mismo tiempo esperando buenas noticias del señor Weasley, los que más angustiados estaban eran sus hijos. En eso los ven llegar

Papa, que te dijeron- dijo George corriendo hacia el

Tranquilos, estaré bien, me indicaron algunas pociones y que volviera la próxima semana- dijo Arthur y todos respiraron con alivio

Que bueno- dijo Carly

Si, por suerte- dijo Ron que traía abrazada a Pansy

Ron cariño, podemos hablar un momento- dijo Molly

No- dijo Ron con frialdad

Ron, tu madre y yo tuvimos una larga conversación anoche, escucha lo que tiene que decir por favor- dijo Arthur

Bien, pero a la primera cosa negativa que diga sobre Pansy me largo- dijo Ron

Ron cariño te amo, eres mi pequeño, solo quiero que seas feliz- dijo Molly

Entonces porque no aceptas que soy feliz con Pansy y Hermione y yo solo somos amigos y de ahí no vamos a salir- dijo Ron- en cambio te pones a mezclar amortencia con jugo causando que Harry se folle a Draco

Era una suerte que ninguno de los chicos estuviera en el comedor porque lo habrían golpeado, pero todos los demás sintieron el estomago revuelto

Lo siento, pero me di cuenta, durante los videos que ella te ama y que está dispuesta a enfrentarme, solo por ti- dijo Molly

Es enserio solo eso iso falta, varios videos de presentaciones y una donde explican que acabaste en san mungo completamente sola, para que entendieras que amo a Pansy- dijo Ron- soy el único que piensa que eso es estúpido

Hilarante- dijeron los gemelos

Que es hilarante- pregunto Harry entrando al comedor

Que mama acepto a Pansy solo despues de ver esos videos- dijo Charlie

Basta, al menos lo acepto- dijo Arthur

Ron yo solo quiero estar segura de que seas feliz- dijo Molly

Soy feliz con Pansy, lo que quiero entender es como aceptas a las demás tan rápido, sin ofender- dijo mirando a sus cuñadas que asintieron- pero a Pansy no

Ellas demostraron que aman a los chicos- dijo Molly

Pues se va a quedar con las ganas, porque al único que le tengo que demostrar algo es a Ron- dijo Pansy con frialdad, que estaba sentada junto a Ginny y seguía molesta- cosa que ya he hecho

Tiene razón- dijo Ron- además Audrey y Carly que han hecho

Bueno… ellas…- dijo Molly, buscando algo que decir

Estoy esperando- dijo Ron

Ellas estuvieron con tus hermanos- dijo Molly

Y Emily, porque hasta donde yo sé, ella ha estado en Salem desde que Voldemort regreso- dijo Ron

Pero estuvieron en contacto- dijo Molly

Ahí por favor, son solo escusas, solo piensas en yo y Hermione juntos, cosa que no va a pasar- dijo Ron- métetelo en la cabeza

Ron por favor- dijo Molly

Nada- dijo Ron- hare mi vida con Pansy, no dejare de ser feliz solo porque tu lo dices

Yo jamás te pediría que fueras infeliz- dijo Molly

Y ese video que fue, usaste amortencia para juntar a Pansy y Draco, intentaste matar a mi hijo, le dijiste a Muriel que esperabas que usara la muerte de papa, para dejar a Pansy, abandonar a mis hijos y me casara con Hermione - dijo Ron- ahora me dices que cambiaste de opinión sobre Pansy, como quieres que te crea

Porque soy tu madre- dijo Molly- claro que quiero que seas feliz

Pues no lo demuestras con esa actitud- dijo Ron molesto- es justo por esto que no te lo había dicho porque sabía que armarías un alboroto

Molly el tiene razón, tienes que sacarte de la cabeza eso de que Ron y Hermione tienen que tener algún tipo de relación amorosa, nadie aquí cree eso- dijo Arthur

Pues lo siento, pero siempre me dieron esa impresión- dijo Molly

Ahora es mi culpa- dijo Ron indignado

En eso entra Kinsley seguido de Hermione y sus padres, los tres se veían molestos

Hola a todos- dijo Kinsley

Hola castaña- dijeron Fred y George

Hola chicos- dijo Hermione sonriéndoles

Ok chicos, creo que quieren ver esto- dijo Kinsley poniendo el profeta sobre la mesa, Keisi lo tomo entre sus manos

Que esperas lee-dijo Ginny que tenia a Teddy en brazos

Ya voy- dijo Keisi

**James y Lilly Potter ¡Vivos! **

**Ayer por la tarde nuestro recién nombrado ministro de magia Kinsley Shacklebolt, anuncio ayer en horas de la noche que los famosos aurores Lilly y James Potter, los padres del elegido, también conocidos como los mártires de la guerra, están vivos, habían estado en coma todo este tiempo, pero según nuestro ministro, esto se había mantenido en secreto para su seguridad, ni siquiera sus hijos sabían de esto**

**Con la muerte del señor tenebroso, el maleficio se rompió, esto hace ya tres días, ayer se reencontraron con sus dos hijos Harry y Emily quien volvió a Londres tras enterarse de la asombrosa noticia, pero el ministro asegura que la chica solo se quedara unos días ya que planea terminar sus estudios en el extranjero.**

**La localización de la recién reunida familia Potter es desconocida**

**Más información Pag. 7**

**Frank y Alice Longbotton ¡cuerdos!**

**Luego de dar la asombrosa noticia de Lilly y James Potter, el ministro anuncio, que tras la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange, los reconocidos y también famosos aurores, Frank y Alice Longbotton, quienes habían sido torturados por ella en noviembre de 1981, bajo el maleficio cruciatus empezaron a recuperar la cordura, se cree que Bellatrix les lanzo un maleficio desconocido**

**Ayer por la tarde los aurores se reunieron con su único hijo Neville quien también lucho en la batalla de Hogwarts, junto a Harry Potter, también se reencontraron con los Potter y demás amigos y Alice Longbotton se reunió con su ahijado el mismo Harry Potter**

**El actual paradero de la familia Longbotton, también es desconocido**

**Más información, Pag 8**

**Nueva estatua en el valle de Godric y en Hogwarts**

**Según fuentes del ministerio de magia, en el valle de Godric se erguirá una nueva estatua junto a la de los Potter, solo que esta será de Harry Potter y sus mejores amigos y compañeros Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, bautizados como el trió de oro**

**También se erguirá una estatua similar en los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería**

**Más información Pag 5**

**Reconstrucción de Hogwarts**

**El 15 de Mayo comenzara la reconstrucción del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, la reconstrucción será beneficiada con parte del dinero de los mortifagos, tanto los que murieron, como los que sobrevivieron**

**Más información página 9**

**El trió de oro**

**El trió de oro conformado por Harry Potter (el líder), Hermione Granger (El cerebro) y Ron Weasley (El inventivo), reciben la orden de Merlín 1º clase y una suma de dinero, que no se dio a conocer**

**El paradero del trió es también desconocido**

**Más información pág. 3**

**Minerva Mcgonagal, directora de Hogwarts**

**La querida profesora de transformaciones y sub directora de Hogwarts y jefa de la casa de Godric Grifindor, fue nombrada nueva directora de Hogwarts**

**Más información, Pag 3 **

Bueno ya estamos oficialmente vivos- dijo James

Y cuerdos- dijo Frank

Una estatua de nosotros- dijo Ron- espero que hagan mi lado bueno

Pansy sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla

Hermione- dijo Molly acercándose a la chica pero una especie de barrera se lo impidió, además de que Jean y Nigel se pusieron entre las dos

Ah, lo siento Molly, pero no te le puedes acercar, nunca más- dijo Kinsley

Que- dijo Molly

Lo que escuchaste, Hermione solicito una orden de alejamiento en tu contra, no te le puedes acercar ni a ella ni a su familia a menos de 500º metros, por hoy la distancia será de solo 5 metros ya que estamos viendo los videos, no puedes hablar con ella, enviarle carta, nada de nada, Draco iso lo mismo tampoco te le puedes acercar - dijo Kinsley- en cuanto se vayan a presentar sus hijos tienes que salirte de la oficina

Pero luego vienen los hijos de mi hija- dijo Molly

Bueno, cuando eso puedes entrar, pero ellos no quieren que veas a sus hijos- dijo Kinsley

Entonces bórrales la memoria no quiero que vean a mis nietos- dijo Molly

Temo Molly, que lo de esos niños ya es cosa de ellos- dijo Kinsley señalando a las parejas cuyos hijos ya se habían presentado

Pero…- dijo Molly

Lo siento, yo te aprecio mucho pero tú te lo buscaste, sola- dijo Kinsley

Quiero una orden de alejamiento contra ella, no la quiero cerca…- dijo Molly

Ok Molly, basta- dijo Arthur- no puedes imponerle nada a los chicos porque ya son mayores de edad y sobre nuestros nietos tampoco, si Hermione no te quiere ver cerca de sus hijos hay que respetarlo

Arthur yo…- dijo Molly- esto es una falta de respeto

Falta de respeto- dijo Arthur- Molly te pusiste a criticar a Hermione como si fueras su madre, luego mentiste sobre que la madre de Hermione te dijo no se que cosa, estas acusando a Pansy de algo de lo cual es totalmente inocente, eso es una falta de respeto

Lo siento- dijo Molly- es solo que siento que pierdo a mis bebes y se los llevan a lugares desconocido, no vi a Percy por casi tres años por ese monstruo

Pero no por eso tiene que culpar a todo el mundo- dijo Pansy con frialdad

Si porque no vas y les gritas a ellas cinco y no solo a Pansy- dijo Ron

Ron, conmigo ya se metió- dijo Fleur

Ron lo lamento- dijo Molly- lo cambiaremos

No voy a salir con Hermione- dijo Ron

Mire señora Weasley, yo le dije a Ron que había que darle tiempo para que usted aceptara nuestra relación, ese video me iso quedar como una estúpida- dijo Pansy

Ok calma- dijo Arthur- vamos a hacer algo ustedes le dan una oportunidad, pero Molly tú te tienes que comprometer, no digo que la trates como una princesa

Hey ese es mi trabajo- dijo Ron

Pero… tienes que intentar llevarte bien con ella, un paso a la vez- dijo Arthur- pueden vivir con eso

Si, solo porque no quiero perder a mi hijo- dijo Molly

Bien- dijo Ron- pero a la primera pongo una orden y me voy del país

Está bien- dijo Pansy- _pero no estará presente el día del nacimiento de mis hijos_- término en su mente

Ok asunto arreglado- dijo Arthur- ahora abrácense y dale la mano a Pansy, por cierto bienvenida a la familia

Gracias señor Weasley- dijo Pansy

Molly abrazo a su hijo

Te amo Ronnie- dijo Molly

Yo también mama- dijo Ron

Bienvenida Pansy, espero que me perdones- dijo Molly- y espero que podamos llevarnos mejor en el futuro

Gracias señora Weasley- dijo Pansy estrechándole la mano

Creo que tenemos que subir a ver los demás videos- dijo Harry

Si vamos- dijo James

Todos salieron del comedor rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore, bueno ahora de Mcgonagal, emocionados por saber más de sus hijos

/

comenten plisssssss:)

gracias a todos por su comentarios en el capi anterios

siguiente capi: la familia Longbotton


End file.
